Confusion Behind the Scenes
by MadMichelle
Summary: Randy and Jenni have been best friends since their OVW days but she and his fiance Sam just can't get along. With new feelings for his best friend emerging what's an Orton to do? R&R.
1. Arguments, Confusion and Queens

_**Hey Everyone! This is a story I'm trying out let me know what you think. Just to give you a little bit of background. Jennifer (OC)is an English Wrestler who was in OVW at the same time as Randy and others. She's one of the top Divas and is currently on SmackDown! Let me know if you think I should carry on or not. This is my first Wrestling story so all feedback welcome.**_

**Disc: I hate writing these so consider it true for the entire story. I own nothing. It all belongs to the WWE, all except my OC Jennifer.**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Arguments, Confusion and Queens.**

_

* * *

_

Randy Orton wrapped his hands around the mug of hot coffee while tuning in and out of the conversation he was having with one of his friends.

"Randy, you still up for a marathon shopping spree tomorrow?"

"Randy...?" No answer. "…Randy…?" No answer, "RANDALL KEITH ORTON?"

"JESUS CHRIST JENNI!"

Randy was snapped right out of his thoughts by one of his long time best friends. Jennifer Rose Sage.

"Well Randy it wouldn't hurt you to pay attention every once in a while."

"Sorry Jen, what was it you were saying?" Randy asked with a sheepish smile.

"I wanted to know if your still need me for your Christmas shopping tomorrow."

"Yeah…yeah, so definitely still coming with me to St Louis then?"

"As if I would miss out on a chance to see the family. But alas, the Orton abode shall only have my presence for one day." Jennifer said with a theatrical sigh.

"What why?" Randy asked.

"Oh didn't I tell you? I'm going up to see Adam in Tampa. Apparently his slight injury had a set back and he was feeling kinda lonely when I spoke to him on Sunday and he wants my help with a interview segment idea, so he asked if I'd go see him while I was off."

"And you said yes?" Randy sounded scandalised.

"Yeah of course I did. I'm flying up on Thursday."

"By yourself?"

"Yes. Why?" Jenni asked getting a little annoyed.

"Well, it's just……Adam. I mean I know he's your friend and everything but let's face it, the guys scum."

"Randy!" Jenni scolded.

"I don't trust him."

"I know you don't but he's my friend just like you are so your just gonna have to deal with it." Jennifer snapped before briskly walking away from him.

"Jen! Jen! JEN!" Randy called after her but she either didn't hear him or she chose to ignore him because she continued walking away.

Randy was going to go after her but his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Oh so you do pick up your phone then!"_

"Sam, what's up?"

"_What's up? What's up? I'll tell you what's up; I've been trying to ring you all day. __Why have a phone if you're not going to answer it?"_

"Sam come on. I told ya, I was gonna be working on the Survivor Series match all day."

"_Baby, you know I just get so worried when you're not with me and when I can't know what you're up to."_

"Yeah, I know you do. What've you been up to today anyway?"

"_I was with my sister, Christmas shopping. I bought some great presents for you baby. You know what I want don't you."_

"Yeah babe you already told me."

"_What are you doing now?"_

"I was having coffee with Jen-"

"_Argh, don't talk to me about her."_

"Sam, you and Jenni are gonna have to get along. She's my best friend."

"_I thought I was your best friend."_

"Oh babe you know what I mean. Jenni's important to me-"

"_More important than I am?"_

"Oh for crying out loud Sam! I'm not talking to you when you're like this."

Randy angrily hung up the phone. If his fiancé and best friend didn't find a way to get along soon, he didn't know what he was going to do. He couldn't take many more arguments. Though it was generally Sam who initiated the trouble Jennifer certainly didn't go to any length to tone it down. Jenni was usually very funny about insulting Sam but sometimes the arguments went to far he was sick and tired of it.

Randy was dragged out of his thoughts by Shawn Michaels sitting in the chair that Jennifer had vacated.

"Hi there Randy. Are you okay? You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"Hey Shawn. If the weight of the world equals trying to handle a fiancé and a best friend who hate each-other then yeah, I have got the weight of the world on my shoulders."

"Well I've only met your fiancé, Sam isn't it?" Shawn questioned and Randy nodded, "a few times at events so I couldn't comment properly on her but Jennifer is certainly a different matter. She's a combustible element."

"That's a bit of an understatement." Randy, not wanting to go into the whole situation changed the subject. "Shawn, I didn't really get a chance to ask you before. Are you okay with the finish on Sunday? With me pinning you and everything."

"Oh sure Randy its fine. I like the way it's going to go and look at you, third year in a row as the only Survivor."

They laughed and talked for a few minutes before Shawn said he had some things to take care of.

* * *

Randy began walking down to the gym he figured he could do with blowing off a little steam. 

Only ten minutes into his weight lifting a head loomed over Randy's position on the bench-press.

"Hey killer, need a spotter?"

John took the weight from Randy and placed it back on the bar before he began speaking.

"So man what's up?"

"Nothing John, I'm good."

"You sure, cos no offence dawg but you look like hell."

"God Cena! You sure now how to make a guy feel better."

"I'm just doin what I do, callin it like I see it. 'Sides you said you were cool, why would I be tryin' to make you feel better."

"Smartass." Randy mumbled before moving over to the leg press.

"Is that how you talk to a champ?" John asked with a smirk.

Randy mock scowled at him for a second before asking him how he was.

"I'm cool, just been working out my match with Kurt. We're gonna go over more spots on Sunday but we got the outline for the match."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I tell ya man, the amount of referees we're gonna go through should be criminal. It make the Rock/Austin one a few years back look like childs play."

They carried on talking and working out for a while before going up to the canteen to grab a bite to eat.

"So Randy you up for the club tonight?"

"I dunno man I've got an early flight home."

"Well isn't Princess going with ya?"

"Jenni? Yeah she's coming. Why?"

"Well she already agreed to come out so if she can have a night out and catch a flight what's stoppin' you?"

Randy sighed without saying anything but John picked up on the problem.

"Unless of course your soon-to-be ball and chain aint cool with you hanging out with all of us lowly wrestlers." John stated with a smile.

Randy rolled his eyes but John's words had the wanted effect.

"What time?"

* * *

"Jenni, can I borrow your mascara? Mines really sploggy." A woman yelled from the hotel room en-suite. 

"Yeah no problem Mel. Have you decided between the two shirts yet?"

"The blue one. Which reminds me can I borrow your little blue bag?"

"Sure but you know, you should really learn to pack better. That way you'll have everything you need."

"Yeah but if I did that then you would serve no purpose and you'd be rooming by yourself," Melina responded coming out of the bathroom adjusting the strap on her shirt.

"Which reminds me, why are we rooming together? You usually room with Johnny."

"I know but you know Vince's stand on the whole no rooming together-no nookie thing before a big PPV."

"Yeah but that's never stopped you guys before." Jenni replied with a slight smirk.

Jennifer and Melina's jokey banter was put on hold when a knock on the door knocked cut off Melina's reply.

Melina moved to open the door and saw her boyfriend John Hennigan, AKA Johnny Nitro, standing with John Cena, Shelton Benjamin and Randy Orton.

"Babes, you're early." She said before wrapping her hands around Johnny's neck and kissing him.

"Jesus Mel. PDA! Some people don't wanna see it." Randy mock exclaimed leading the men into the hotel room while Melina and Johnny still oblivious continued kissing in the doorway.

John ignored making a comment on the couple and instead turned his attention to the other women in the room.

"Well Rob Van Dam Princess you look hot! The award for sexiest British Babe ever goes to Jennifer Sage."

"Thank you, thank you. Please no applause," she responded taking a bow.

"Damn straight princess you look good, doesn't she Randy?"

Randy didn't reply as he was too busy running his eyes up and down her body.

She was wearing a black mini skirt that was dangerously short, an emerald green silky halter top that hugged the amazing curves that came with being one of the top woman wrestlers for the WWE. Black high heels added around four inches to her 5ft 6 frame, her long dark tresses were curled slightly and her make-up was smoky which along with the emerald halter she was wearing helped bring out the colour of her startling green eyes.

He was snapped out of his trance when Jenni started talking.

"Virgin Mary Randy, didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to stare?"

Randy recovered enough to make a snappy comment.

"Well yes she did but you know me Jennifer. I happen to be a religious man and you flaunting your assets are living proof that God was certainly a gifted man."

"You go to one church service after losing a bet and suddenly you're a religious man."

"Ah but the Lord has taught me that gambling is something I should turn my back on," Randy replied. "I mean it doesn't say anywhere in the Bible about Jesus gambling does it."

"Hey if they had poker around in those days I'd bet good money Jesus would be a big player," Jenni shot back.

"You reckon do ya?"

"Oh absolutely, picture it; Jesus and few of his disciples, some of that water he turned to wine. Or maybe games of one-on-one strip poker, just him and Mary Magdalene."

"Ok you two let's keep this fascinating debate about religious strip poker on the back burner," Johnny said apparently he had dis-engaged himself from Melina at some point and wanted to hit the club.

"Yeah come on the limos downstairs."

The group started filing out with Randy bringing up the rear as Jenni walked just in front of him joking with John; he found his eyes travel down her back and over her butt.

_Oh praise the Lord, he thought.

* * *

_

The club that the gang found them in was lively but it had quiet corners with tables. Most of the gang went and sat down while Shelton and Jenni went to get the first round of drinks in.

Standing at the bar Jenni couldn't help but notice the sad look in his eyes. Jenni had first noticed in the limo how quiet he was being and now that she had him alone she could ask him what was wrong.

"Shelton mate, are you alright?"

"'Course Jenni. I'm fine," he said with an unconvincing smile.

"I'd say try that again with less enthusiasm but I don't think it would be possible."

He sighed and looked like he was about to give in but then shook his head and mumbled that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Alright. I'll let it go for now but if you need anything give me a shout, yeah?"

He nodded that he would and then picked up one of the two trays of drinks and made way back to the table.

"Ok guys drink up," Jenni said. "Before I drink 'em for you."

* * *

Two hours and many drinks later the more than slightly inebriated superstars were having a good time. Johnny and Melina were dancing, John was off 'flirtin with a hunni' at the bar and even Shelton seemed to come out of his bad mood and was dancing with a pretty blonde girl who had approached him earlier. 

This left Randy, who generally didn't dance in favour of watching other people make fools of themselves, and Jenni, who had recently come back from dancing with a big gang of men, sitting at the table.

"No way in hell."

"Just because you have no taste."

"Taste! I have taste. I have taste in bucket loads. It's you who hasn't got any taste."

"Excuse me! I've got more taste that you have.

"Well obviously not! Randy you are talking complete bull."

"Hey guys what you two arguing about now?" a returning John asked.

"Well 'Mr Legend Killer' here has bad taste in music."

"Well excuse me but 'The English Rose' or 'English Vixen' as she is known since she became heel," Randy said referencing the nickname that the commentators had given her, "Jenni is the one with bad taste in music."

"Says you. This idiot here," she said pointing to Randy, "honestly thinks that the Red Hot Chilli Peppers are a better band than the Foo Fighters. Can you believe that?" Jenni asked angrily.

"You know what I can't believe? That you two are having this argument……again." John said shaking his head. "Do you guys remember what happened the last time you argued about this? Huh, do ya?

"I snapped all of his Red Hot Chilli Pepper CD's in half, but that only because of what he did to me." Jennifer admitted defensively.

"Speaking of Orton? Do you remember what you did?"

"I undid her bra-strap at one of the joint house shows," he said sheepishly.

"Yes you did……," John said glancing at Jenni who looked angry at the memory of it, "…and that was wrong…," he continued, sounding like a mother disciplining one of her children, "…hilarious, by the way she reacted…," John said losing all credibility in the role of mother, "…but still very wrong."

Randy and John then cracked up at how angry she had been but were stopped after swift slaps on the arm from Jenni who announced she was going to get another drink and stomping off. As soon as she was out of ear shot the two began laughing again.

Jenni stood at the bar mumbling about how Randy and John had no sense of decency before downing her drink and waltzing of to the dance floor.

She had been dancing for no more than five minutes when a hand snaked around her waist from behind. She turned totally prepared to give an earful to whoever was touching her but instead found herself face to face with Randy.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever," she said turning around and starting to move away but he kept a tight hold on her. "I don't get why you're so mad again all of a sudden. I have already grovelled once about it, d'ya want me to do it again."

She remained turned away from him so he decided her not being angry was more important that his pride.

"You're right."

"What?" she said turning her head slightly, better for her to hear him but not so that he could see her smiling face.

She heard Randy sigh, and felt it as well as she got goose bumps on her unclothed back.

"The Foo Fighters are much better that the Red Hot Chilli Peppers. I don't know what I was thinking. You're always right, I'm always wrong and you're the Queen of Everything."

"Damn straight," she said turning back to him with a smirk on her face. "Make sure you don't forget it."

He frowned at her slightly before rolling his eyes.

"Ok then Your Majesty. What does Her Highness want to do then?"

Expecting her to bark a drink order at him she took him by surprise when she wrapped her right arm around his neck. Since his right arm was already wrapped around her waist they were in very close proximity to each other. She ran her free hand through her hair and began to dance.

"Come on my loyal subject. The Queen wants to dance as so she shall." Jenni said with a laugh.

Randy began moving but felt a little uncomfortable. He briefly wondered why, when he has danced her hundreds of times before he suddenly felt different about it.

After about half a minute Randy started to relax and enjoy himself a little more as they moved against each other but he still couldn't shake the idea that something was off. During the second song he pushed it from his mind and focused on having a good time. It was probably just because he had had a few too many drinks or something, yeah that was probably it……probably.

* * *

**Ok. Like I said at the top let me know what you think and if I should continue or not.**

**Love Ya! DollFace!**


	2. Shopping, Dinner and The Cutting Edge

**_Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter so I hope you Read and Review to let me know what you think.__

* * *

_ **

Chapter 2 : Shopping, Dinner and The Cutting Edge.

* * *

"Ok. Who else do you need help buying for?" 

"Help? Help? Excuse me Jenni but a bonafide 'Legend Killer' like myself does not need help with anything." Randy said arrogantly.

"Then 'Mr Legend Killer' tell me what the hell it is I'm doing in St Louis when I could have gone back to New York?"

"Well Jen the answer is simple. I want you here."

"You want me here?" Jennifer asked with a slight smile.

"Yes I do and you should know Jenni, I always get what I want," Randy's arrogant smirk still in place he finished, "besides you aren't going anywhere until you tell me what you want for Christmas."

She smiled at him before speaking, "No your right I'm not because back to what I was saying earlier you're a lousy present buyer."

"I am not! I have bought some fantastic presents over the years."

"Oh really?" Jennifer asked amusement clear in her voice. "Three years ago you bought Becky and jumper two sizes too small."

"Hey my sister loves that sweater; she still wears it because it's so tight."

"That same year," Jenni cut in as if he hadn't said anything, "you bought your younger brother Nathan a leather jacket that had 'boys will be boys' written on the back."

"Hey," Randy began indignantly, "Nathan got a lot of offers in that jacket."

"Yes he did," Jennifer agreed, "he got lots of offers…from blokes."

"Hey whatever way my brother wants to swing is fine by me."

"You know Randy that is very commendable," she said seriously, "I mean you got clothes that caused lots of guys to check out both your brother and your sister. I don't know how you do it Randy I mean; if I had a younger sibling, a sister especially, just the idea of lots of guys, probably older guys, checking her out and leering at her…well I don't know if I could handle that let alone encourage it. You are certainly a better person than I am."

Randy looked more than slightly sickened at what she had said.

"Ok so duffle coats all round this year."

Jennifer laughed at him before taking his arm and pulling him towards a coffee shop.

"Before we do anything else, you are gonna buy your favourite girl a Caramel Latte."

"Fine by me, I've only got my mom to buy for now anyway."

"Don't worry I've already got an idea for your mum."

"Oh great, I'll get Sams' another time. She already told me what she wants-"

Randy was cut off by Jenni putting a hand on his knee and speaking.

"Let me guess. Her Ladyship wants something expensive, flashy and then when people notice it she can say, 'Oh my fiancé got it for me, he's a professional wrestler you know?' something like that was it?"

Randy rolled his eyes at Jennifer's smirk but didn't comment because in his opinion she was far too close to the truth. Far too close.

* * *

A little while later Randy and Jennifer jumped into his car and headed off to Randy's parents house. 

"Anyone home?" Randy shouted upon entering.

"In here bro!" Came a masculine voice from the sitting room.

"Hey Nathan."

The three greeted eachm other before Nathan asked, "Dude what's in the bag?"

"Never you mind," Randy said running up the stairs.

"Don't worry Nate," Jennifer said, "I didn't let him pick out your present."

Nathan let out a relieved sigh, "Thank God for that. Mitchell still doesn't believe I don't bat for the other team, that stupid jacket ruined me."

They laughed together while walking into the kitchen. In there they saw the Matriarch of the Orton family. Elaine Orton.

"Oh finally, your back. I was starting to worry. The city isn't as safe as it use to be."

"Yeah I know Elaine." Jenni said. "If only we were professional wrestlers who knew how to handle ourselves. Darn it."

Elaine laughed a little before saying, "It's that kind of blasé attitude that is going to get you into trouble one of these days."

"When are you two back in work?" Elaine asked while Nathan walked away to search the fridge.

"We have three days but don't worry, I'm outta your hair tomorrow. I'm going up to Tampa to see Adam before flying to the arena for the Survivor Series last minute preparations."

"'Outta my hair,' honestly Jennifer we see you as family. You know we all love having you here."

"Damn right," Nathan chimed in, his head inside the fridge. "The possibility of walking in on you in the shower is much higher if your actually here."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

* * *

Randy, Jennifer, Nathan, Elaine and Bob were all sat around the dining room table eating a gorgeous dinner. Becky was out with her 'friend' Matt, whom Randy insisted wasn't good enough to stand in her shadow so that left the rest of them talking about the WWE. 

"Well Randy I have to admit, I'm quite looking forward to you turning on me in the New Year." Bob said to his son.

"Me as well but, we don't know if it's for sure yet. It'd be good if it was though. You could feel the power of the RKO."

"I tell ya son, if that happens you'll be feeling my fist."

A little while later Bob began asking about the renovations Randy was having on his house.

"I spoke to the Architect and the builders earlier and they think that the work should be finished by the end of January."

"So it'll be done in about April then?" Jenni asked with a smirk.

"At the earliest, my guess is June. I'm thinking off running a pool on it. I could make a fortune."

"Oh you should definitely do that. Remember how much Adam and Jay made when they ran a pool about when Shelton was finally gonna ask Christy out." Jenni said enthusiastically.

"Not to mention how much they made on the pool about when Shelton and Christy would finally admit to being a couple. The drinks where definitely on those two for a while," Randy said in near hysterics.

"But it all paled in comparison as to how much they made about when they were gonna split up. That was the most bankable break-up in history. I think it might have even beaten Donald Trumpsdivorce," Jennifer said wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "Now that's a payday."

The laughter from the table was cut off when there was an angry knocking on the front door. Nathan went to answer it and came back in with a soaking wet Samantha who was ranting about people not opening doors fast enough when it was pouring with rain.

"Hey bro did anyone order a pissed off fiancé?" Nathan asked.

"Hey Sam," Randy said standing up to greet her, "I wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

"Yes well, I was bored with my sister so I came to see you."

Randy nodded but Jenni made a comment.

"So you came to see Randy out of boredom? Well that's love for you right there." Jennifer said dryly.

"Excuse me little British girl I wasn't talking to you," Samantha said haughtily.

"No you weren't. You've rather rudely ignored the rest of the room since you walked in and put your muddy boots on the Persian Rug." Jennifer spoke in a friendly tone but the cold look on her face was obvious.

"Why are you even here? What you don't have your own life to live so you inject yourself in Randy's?"

Jenni's eyes narrowed but before she could say anything Randy spoke.

"Please guys not right now ok? It's been a long day. Save the arguments for another time."

The two girls glared at each other for a second but Jenni relented and turned to face Elaine. "Do you need me to help you with the dishes?" She didn't wait for an answer before picking up the plates and briskly walking into the kitchen.

In the dining room Randy and his father shared a look, Samantha stood on the spot defiantly and Nathan had a smile on his face.

"Well tonight just got interesting."

* * *

Elaine watched as Jennifer loaded plates in the dishwasher, to anyone watching she might have seemed normal but Elaine had known Jennifer for too long to be fooled by the calm act she was putting on. 

"You shouldn't let her get to you," Elaine said softly.

"What are you talking about? She doesn't get to me."

"Jennifer, she tries to get a rise out of you. It's not often she succeeds; tonight however she has you so tightly wound that my good china is baring the brunt."

Elaine watched Jennifer's shoulders relax slightly and waited for her to speak. However Jennifer stayed quiet while she moved over and began making coffee.

Elaine sighed before moving to the cupboard and retrieving enough mugs for everyone.

_It's going to be a long night._

* * *

Randy was pacing in front of the bed in his childhood room while Samantha sat in an armchair in the corner pouting up at her fiancé. 

"Oh come on baby. You know she started it. She always starts it."

"She does not."

"Yes she does. I see her sometimes looking at me like she wants to kill me."

Randy laughed at the idea of Jenni killing anyone. She was definitely a tough girl who took crap from no-one but the idea of her killing someone was ridiculous.

"Why are you laughing at me?" She demanded.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the idea of Jenni killing anyone."

"You don't see the looks she gives me."

"Yes I do. I also see the looks you give her. If you think the looks she gives you are 'I'm gonna kill you looks' then you should pay more attention to the looks that you give her."

"Why what looks do I give her?"

"Looks that scream; 'I want you hung, drawn and quartered'."

Randy sighed before sitting on the bed. The family plus Jenni and Sam had sat in the T.V room for an uncomfortable hour before Jenni announced that she was going to bed before catching her early morning flight to Florida to see Adam.

Samantha moved over and kneeled in front of her fiancé, still pouting slightly.

"I just don't see why your still friends with her. I mean it's not like you need her-"

"Oh for Gods sake Sam! I am not going over this with you again. She's my best friend; if it wasn't for her I would go completely insane on the road. If you can't find a way to get along with her then we are gonna have a major problem." Randy said angrily, not even trying to keep his voice down.

Samantha stood up and started shouting.

"What do you mean we'll have a problem? Just because that jealous cow can't stand seeing you happy!"

"What the HELL are you on about?"

"Well come on Randy it's obvious. She's jealous that you have a great life. You have family, you have friends and you have a girlfriend. What does that stupid cow have?"

Randy was shouting now not caring about waking up anyone who might be asleep. "She has amazing friends; she's got me, Adam, Melina, John, Chris, Jay and lots of other mates. She has family. We're her family, my mom and dad treat her like a daughter, Becky thinks of her as a big sister and Nathan……well Nathan lusts after her but that's bound to happen because she's gorgeous. And as far as having a girlfriend goes, she doesn'tdo females but if you mean boyfriend, then no she doesn't have one, because she doesn't want one."

He was panting after saying most of that in one breath and Sam looked on the verge of tears but he wasn't finished.

"Sam maybe you're the one that's jealous. I mean why wouldn't you be? She has a great career, while your own father won't give even you a job in his company. She gets paid for travelling the world and pretty much everyone that meets her love her, while you tend to come off as a bitch."

"I don't come off as a bitch."

"Sam cast your mind back. When you and Jenni first met each other she was being really nice, making an effort to get to know you but all you could do was snipe at her and generally, like I said, be a bitch."

Before she could say anything he stormed over to the door but turned back and said one last thing before stomping downstairs. "Oh and Sam, you better get use to her because she's not going anywhere."

Randy left the house entirely and walked into the garden. He sat down on a large swing in front of a flowerbed that his mother had planted and lost himself in thought.

In truth he had no idea why he snapped the way he did. He was angry, of course he was, but the way he started shouting was a little uncalled for.

On the other hand he didn't know how much more of this he could take. Jenni and Sam had never got along and he knew that it was unlikely that they would but since the engagement things had stepped up a gear with Sam in the driving seat.

Jenni was an opinionated person who said what she thought but she had always bit her tongue and stopped before things got too out of hand with Sam, knowing that it would hurt Randy. Sam however was not as diplomatic and since the engagement her snide comments and rudeness had gotten to the point where she spent half of the time she had with him complaining that he didn't need Jenni, that she was someone he shouldn't associate with.

In truth, it was beginning to annoy the hell out of him and tonight she pushed him a little too far.

After a while Randy began to realise just how cold it was. Winter combined with the late hour meant that sitting outside, without even wearing a jacket, wasn't so much silly as it was down right stupid.

After pausing in the hallway for a moment he moved quietly up the stairs and stopped in front of one of the guest rooms. The same one that Jenni always used.

He opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake her if she was asleep. Seeing no movement from the bed he just stood and watched her for a moment. She looked peaceful when she was asleep, more so than any other time. As happy- go-lucky an image she liked to portray to her friends, Randy knew there was sadness in her, even if she never talked about it. He guessed it had something to do with her family in England that she, as far as he knew, hadn't seen or spoken to since her mother's funeral when she was seventeen. He had many times tried to get her to talk about them but she always insisted that nothing need be said and considering how stubborn she could be he would always let it go.

He closed the door quietly and went back downstairs to put the T.V on. He had fallen asleep before even selecting a channel.

* * *

"The Cutting Edge." 

"That's it! It's gonna be great, Vince is definitely going to be happy."

Jennifer sat with Adam Copeland going over the final ideas for his new segment for Raw. 'The Cutting Edge' was a way for him to stay on TV through his minor injury.

"Thanks for your help on this Jenni, I'm the first to admit I'm not the most creative person in the world," Adam said laughing.

"Not a problem. Tell ya what, you go and ring the boss and I'll go make us a snack, deal?"

Adam nodded his head before walking over to the phone while Jennifer went into his kitchen. Fifteen minutes later the pair was sitting at his breakfast bar eating a fully loaded sandwich and talking about nothing in particular.

The conversation was put to an end by Jennifer's phone emitting the sound of Kanye West's Gold Digger. She checked the caller id before smiling and answering.

"Hey Randy!"

"_Hey Jen, how's my favourite girl today?"_

"Never better babe how 'bout you? How's my favourite overly arrogant, can't take no for an answer with a strange addiction to the Red Hot Chilli Peppers, best friend?

"_I'll give you the Red Hot Chilli Peppers bit, I'll even give you can't take no for an answer but I am not overly arrogant. I just happen to know that I am better than everyone else. Just because a closed-minded person like you perceives that as arrogance, well quite frankly Jen that's your problem._

"Arrogance is in the eye of the beholder, you mean?"

"_Couldn't have put it better myself."_

"Couldn't? Careful babe you sound humble."

"_Ha Ha. Anyway back to more important issues, how's the home wrecker?"_

"Adam? Oh he's fine. I'll give him your best wishes."

"_You better not or we are gonna have a Canadian Blonde problem in our relationship."_

"Randy is there a point to this call?"

"_No, but then again there isn't a point to most of our phone calls."_

"That's true."

"_When you coming back?"_

"I'm not; I'll see you at the arena for the last minute Survivor prep."

"_Oh. Yeah alright I guess. Oh Nathan says hello by the way, and he's saying, oh hang on a sec, what did you just say Nate? You there Jen?"_

"Yeah I'm here."

"_He said that he's sorry for the shower thing yesterday morning. What was the shower thing?"_

"Typical Nathan stuff."

"_You mean he walked in on you?"_

"Pretty much."

"_Okay Jen, I've gotta go kill my perverted brother, I'll see you in a couple of days, yeah?"_

"Yeah see you Randy, oh and go easy on Nate, with someone as beautiful as me he couldn't help but be drawn to the shower."

"_I'll bear that in mind Jen. Bye."_

"Bye babe."

Jennifer disconnected the call and turned to Adam who was looking at her curiously.

"Walked in on you in the shower?"

Jennifer laughed a little before confirming it.

"Oh yeah, he does it all the time."

"Doesn't it bother you?" Adam asked.

"No not really, it did the first few times but," she didn't finish the sentence but instead said, "It annoys the hell out of Randy though. He say's hi by the way."

Adam laughed before saying, "Doubt it."

"What d'ya mean?" Jennifer smiled.

"Well he's good friends with Matt, considers me a home wrecker and he hates us being friends."

Jennifer laughed a little, "He doesn't hate us being friends," she insisted.

"Jenni, that's the fourth time he has called you today and it's the fourth time that it was for no reason whatsoever."

"Well he always rings me for no reason whatsoever."

"Jenni its fine. I don't mind him hating me, I'm not his biggest fan either so…"

"Ok fine he doesn't like you, he doesn't trust you and can't work out why I spend any time on you," Jennifer admitted.

"Do you feel better having gotten that off your chest?"

"Much. Thanks."

"Good, now that we have that out of the way, what do you know about the new make-up girl for Raw? Is she single?"

* * *

**_Right Guys there's Chapter 2. I wasn't too thrilled with the last bit but...there you go. Let me know what you think please guys._**

**_Love Ya! DollFace!_**


	3. Trainers, Ice and Massages

_**Thanks for all the reviews. Here's Chapter 3 I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Trainers, Ice and Massages.**

* * *

Randy Orton walked back through the curtain, listening to the still roaring crowds celebrating the return of The Undertaker, and walked over to the Trainers room. Sitting in the room were a few of the other superstars who had different bumps and knocks from their respective matches, Randy moved past them and walked to the girl sitting in the far left hand corner getting her ankle taped by one of the Trainers. 

"A little tighter, oh for sobbing out loud tape it properly – oh hey Randy."

"Hey Jen, your ankle hurting?" he asked looking concerned.

"No of course it's not. I'm just getting it taped because I like sitting on this bench, d'ya know it's surprising comfy," she sarcastically smiled.

"Hey now hang on," he laughed, "Don't get your panties in a bunch."

Jennifer had had a match right before the Survivor Series Elimination match. Her and Christy Hemme for SmackDown against Victoria and Candice Michelle representing RAW.

"I landed funny when I came of the rope, but what about you? Is it your shoulder again?"

"Isn't it always my shoulder?" Randy said bitterly.

"You looked a little in pain from about 10 minutes in, I was watching on the monitor," she said gesturing her hand to the screen.

"It'll be alright, probably just needs a little rest."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she said to the trainer still attempting to do her ankle, "check his shoulder."

Randy frowned as the trainer moved from her and sat Randy down to begin inspecting his shoulder.

"What's got you so grouchy?" he asked Jenni.

"Nothing," she said stubbornly.

"Come on Jenni, what's up?" he persisted.

"Someone thought they'd surprise you." Jennifer said irritably.

"What do you –?"

"Randy!"

His head whipped around so fast it hurt his neck. What was she doing here?

"Sam, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I'd surprise you of course. Elaine told me she was coming here to spend a little more time with Bob so I thought, well I'll tag along and come see my fiancé, I know how lonely you must get on the road with no one interesting to talk to."

"What do you mean no one interesting," he asked noticing the angry look on his best friends face. "I've got Jenni and I've got my dad, not to mention all the other guys."

"Well yeah but, It's not the same as having me here is it?"

"Err…well no I guess not. But babe I'm really busy on the road so I don't have much time to spare entertaining you."

"Your shoulder just needs some ice," the trainer said before moving back to Jennifer's ankle.

"What so you don't want me here?" Samantha exclaimed angrily.

Her not-so-quiet anger caused the rest of the room along with a newly arrived Elaine and Bob turn and silently stare, waiting for what would happen next.

"Sam, that's not what I said. I just meant that –"

"I know what you just meant! You just meant that you would rather spend time with your workout buddy's and with your dad and with that stupid bitch," she said gesturing towards Jennifer.

"Who the hell are you calling a stupid bitch!"

"Well Jennifer if you don't know then you're even more stupid than I thought."

"Ladies now isn't the time for this." Bob said, sensing that a fight was going erupt.

"No. Come on, if Sam has something to say to me let her say it." Jenni said defiantly.

"Jenni please," Randy pleaded looking around the room. "Not here."

She looked over at Randy and could tell by the look in is eyes that this argument was one he really didn't want happening, especially not with so many people watching.

Her gaze shifted from Randy to Elaine and Bob, whom she noticed had positioned themselves closer to her, probably to restrain her in case it got physical she guessed.

"I'm going back to the hotel, I'll see you later," she said walking to the door with a slight limp on the ankle that the trainer didn't finish.

"Jenni…" Randy said.

"It's fine Randy. I'll see you later."

As she walked out the room remained silent. Randy was looking down at the floor, not trusting himself to say anything to Sam. Sam was staring at Randy trying to get him to look at her, a slight smirk on her face because she had won the argument. Elaine and Bob looked at each other not knowing what to say and the other superstars were torn between feeling awkward about what they just witnessed and feeling slightly saddened that they hadn't gotten to witness a fight.

"Come on," Elaine said finally finding her voice. "Let's get out of here."

The car journey to the hotel was uncomfortable. Bob was driving, Elaine sitting next to him trying to make conversation to relieve the atmosphere that had taken over the vehicle. Samantha was still trying to get Randy to make eye contact with her and for the third time put her hand on his knee. For the third time Randy pushed the hand off of his knee and continued to stare out of the window.

"We're here." Bob said while Randy wordlessly grabbed his suitcase walked in.

He walked to the hotel room and went straight into thebathroom to have a shower, being careful about locking the door behind him. After his shower he towelled himself dry and threw on some boxers and a t-shirt.

He walked into the bedroom and lay down on his side in bed ignoring Sam.

"Oh come on baby don't still be angry because of what happened at the arena."

"Goodnight Sam." Randy said coldly.

"Baby?" Sam said but he ignored her. "Baby?" she said again. When he once again ignored her she put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him onto his back.

"OW!" Randy screamed clutching his shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

"My shoulder," he said through gritted teeth as he sat up.

"Oh baby I'm sorry," she said seemingly happy that he was talking again. "Lay down, I'll get you some tablets."

"Don't bother," he said flinching when she laid her arm on him. "I'll get them."

He opened his suitcase, found his painkillers and took two. He pulled some track pants out from underneath his wrestling gear and put them on.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some ice, you wait here." Randy said grabbing the bucket near the bed and moving out of the room without waiting for her to speak.

* * *

_Where the** HELL** is the ice cabinet in this God forsaken hotel?_

After wandering the halls for ten minutes holding his throbbing shoulder Randy was more than a little pissed, just when he was considering going to the hotel reception to ask where it was a voice around the corner from where he currently was drew him out of his thoughts.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!"

"Jenni?"

"Randy, hi. How's your shoulder?" Jenni said with a smile which didn't reach her eyes.

"Not too good, I was looking for ice." Randy said looking at what Jenni was wearing. She was clearly dressed for bed. She had on a red silk dressing gown that was loosely tied and Randy could see underneath it was a red nightdress, neither of which was longer than mid-thigh.

"Oh well you have come to the right place then haven't ya?" she said gesturing to the ice machine that she was standing in front of.

"Hmm." Randy asked stupidly.

"Ice. You're in need of ice. This is an ice machine." Jennifer spoke as if explaining something to a child.

"What...? Oh yeah ice, right," he stammered dragging his eyes away from her nightwear to the ice machine and tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach. This again confused him, he had seen her wearing this kind of thing before but for some reason now it made an impact on him.

"So what about you then," he asked while fumbling with his ice bucket, "how's your ankle?"

"Not so bad, I was just getting some ice so it doesn't swell. But now I kinda need it for my foot." At his blank look she explained, "I just stubbed three of my toes."

He laughed a little at her clumsiness before realising he couldn't avoid the issue of what happened in the Trainers room.

"Look Jenni, I'm sorry about what Sam said. She shouldn't talk to you like that. I just—"

"Randy seriously don't worry about it. You don't control her." Jennifer said but he had a feeling she still wasn't in a good mood.

"Thanks," he said, "for walking away from it, and for understanding. It's not something Sam would do."

"No problem," she said smiling a little more. "Besides any opportunity I have to prove how much better a person than her I am, I'm all over it."

They laughed a little together before he asked her about something he had remembered in the car.

"You knew Sam was here."

"What?" Jennifer asked frowning slightly.

"When I got to the Trainers room you were already in a bad mood and you said 'someone thought they'd surprise me'. But that was before Sam walked in so you must have seen her before that.

"No I didn't," she said quickly.

"Jenni come on. I'm not stupid," seeing her about to say something he added, "Don't make a sarcastic comment at that or I'll stomp on your bad foot."

She opened her mouth but then closed it again without making a comment. She was quiet for a second before talking.

"So I saw her before you did, what's the big deal?"

"There isn't one, it's just that…" he trailed off without finishing the sentence.

"Just that what?" She asked.

"I don't like you two being alone together," he admitted.

"Well I don't particularly like me being alone with her either," she laughed.

"No I know you don't but…at least when I'm there she generally stops before crossing the line. Who knows what she says when it's just you two."

"Randy, babe, don't worry about it. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," Jennifer said, more touched by his kindness and worry than she wanted to admit.

"What are you going to do now?" Randy asked.

"I was gonna watch a film, I'm torn between Mr and Mrs Smith or The Ring 2."

"Wow," he said looking at her as though he had never seen her before.

"What?" Jenni asked puzzled.

"You have a really bad taste in films."

"Says you Mr 'Dukes of Hazzard' is a cinema classic."

"Hey! That movie had some really good parts."

"Yes it did. They're called Jessica Simpson's DD's." Jenni shot back laughing at him.

"Well they did act everyone else off the set," he admitted. "Do you mind some company? I really don't want to deal with Sam right now."

"Oh so I win by default," she said trying to sound offended.

"Oh come on Jenni, you know you're always my favourite girl." Randy said buttering her up.

"Well that is true," she pretended to think about it for a second and then said. "Well alright then Orton, but no funny business," she said mock sternly.

"Hey with you in that," he gestured to her nightwear, "I can't promise anything."

"You like?" Jennifer asked twirling around.

"You look hot," he replied noting that his voice took on a slightly lower tone and that feeling in the pit of his stomach became much more pronounced when she twirled.

"Yeah, I figured that when you were staring at me when you first came around the corner," she laughed. Not seeming even slightly embarrassed about the way he looked at her.

Randy looked down slightly for a second before looking up again and apologising.

"Forget about it. I'd be more worried if you didn't look."

"Why would that mean you were losing it?" he asked with a smirk.

"No it'd mean you were probably gay." At his affronted look she continued, "Oh come on Randy be realistic, as if I could ever lose it."

Randy laughed at her jokey arrogance before continuing to poke fun at her, "Oh I don't know Jenni. You have been looking a little worn down lately."

"I bloody well have not!"

Randy looked serious for a moment longer before bursting out laughing. "Oh come on Jenni, as if you could ever not be a ten. Even first thing in the morning you look better than most."

"That's true. Anyway, are you gonna come watch a film with me or not?"

"Absolutely," he replied, "as long as you let me have final decision on it."

"Are you sure Randy because you know I don't have Dukes of Hazzard."

"Shut up."

Leading him into her hotel room she took his ice bucket off of him and walked into the kitchenette.

"You pick the film, I'll sort this out."

Sifting through the movies on offer he decided that he could use a laugh so a comedy was a must.

She came back in just as he pressed play. She passed him a Black Smirnoff Ice and lay down on the bed. She put a bag of ice on her ankle and held another up for him to put on his shoulder. He took it and lay down next to her.

About forty minutes and a lot of laughs later she went to get them another drink and more ice. Coming back in she lay down and gingerly touched his shoulder.

"It's alright, just a little tender," he said.

She began to shift her body and ended up sitting behind him, her legs one on each side of his body. When he asked her what she was doing she didn't answer but instead moved his head back to lay it against her chest.

He was about to ask her what she was doing again but she started massaging his aching shoulder, it was gentle but at the same time hard enough to make the tension begin to leave.

As far as Randy was concerned he was enjoying this more than he probably should. He moved his body slightly and spread his arms so they were on top of her legs, melting against her.

Her felt her start to massage the other one as well. He was about to ask why she was but she spoke before he could.

"I didn't want your other shoulder feeling left out," as though she read his mind.

He sincerely hoped she couldn't read his mind because if she could then it was likely that their friendship would be ruined. His thoughts weren't the kind of he had about his other friends, his thoughts were the kind that would make his mother blush.

"Is that making it any better?" Jennifer asked him after a little.

"Oh yeah, that……feels great. Just there…oh, oh yeah there," he murmured. "God Jenni…I'd forgotten how……good you were at…massage."

"Well I'm happy to help," she said sounding amused at how much he was enjoying it.

"Well I'm happy to let ya," he said smirking slightly.

"I'll bet."

They continued to lay like that, with Randy occasionally letting out a moan at how she was touching him, up until the end of the movie. Jennifer was expecting him to say something but noticed that he had gone quiet and that his breathing was steady.

She moved her head forward as much as she could without disturbing him and looked at his face. Fast asleep. She laughed a little at how angelic he looked before gently easing him off of her. After managing to move from behind him and lay him back against the pillows she covered him over with the comforter.

She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth before walking to the bed and grabbing the ice and empty drink bottles. She gently got into bed next to him, careful not to touch him in case he woke up, and fell to sleep.

Her sleep was dreamless.

Randy's wasn't.

* * *

**Well there ya go. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I know this was shorter than the last chapter but I thought that was the best place to leave it. The next chapter should be along in a few days.**

**Love Ya! DollFace!**


	4. Showers, Rumours and Confrontation

**Hey guys! Next chapter is upnow, as you can see. Thank you all so much for the really great reviews. I'm really glad you like Jenni as well. I was kinda worried about that. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 : Showers, Rumours and Confrontation.**

* * *

_Damn that was a good sleep._

That was the first thought to enter Randy's head as he woke up the morning after Survivor Series. As he began to move he realised that it must be really early judging by the light coming through the blinds of the hotel room. He turned to the side and saw Jennifer fast asleep. He was momentarily confused.

_What the Hell happened last night?_

As the sleep cleared from his mind he remembered; he had gone to get ice and saw Jenni getting some, he apologised for earlier on in the night and they talked for a bit, then they watched a movie together and she began massaging his shoulder. He must have fallen asleep and she hadn't wanted to wake him he guessed.

"Fuck me she's good at massage," he muttered to himself with a smile.

He watched her sleep peacefully for a minute before going to the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror he couldn't help but think he had forgotten something, but what?

"Oh shit! Sam!"

He exited the bathroom quickly and moved to go to the door but a sigh from the bed stopped him in his tracks.

He turned to see Jenni still fast asleep and looking as peaceful as ever. Knowing she would understand, even if she didn't like it, that he had to get back to his girlfriend he turned back to the door and left the room.

Opening the door to his hotel room he hoped that Sam wouldn't wake up. Less because he was concerned about her sleeping well and more because he didn't want her nagging him about where he had been. Slipping into bed beside her he lay down and touched his shoulder, it felt a lot better since getting that massage. Just thinking about it made him feel happier.

Shaking those thoughts out of his mind he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

By 8.30 Randy couldn't try to sleep any more. He got out of bed and waked into the bathroom, not bothering to be quiet. He turned the shower on and while the water was getting to the right temperature he brushed his teeth. Stepping into the shower he let the water drench his body and sighed. 

Jenni always said there were two feelings in the world that relaxed her more than anything and one of them was the feeling of the water from a shower first hitting her skin, he was beginning to understand what she meant.

The other feeling, he thought with a smile, was sex, he remembered her telling him once that collapsing on a bed after being with a guy who knew what he was doing was one of the best feelings ever.

His thoughts were interrupted a few minutes later when the door to the shower opened and Sam walked in.

"Mind if I share your shower baby?" In the girlish voice she did when trying to be sexy. He hadn't ever thought the voice sexy but he did use to think it was cute.

Now it annoyed him.

"I'm getting out in a minute Sam."

"Oh come on baby," she 'sexily' said, "you can't still be angry about last night."

"I'm not angry," he said in a tone that clearly suggested otherwise.

"Speaking of last night where did you go?" Her sexy tone still in place.

"I went to get ice Sam," he said.

"Yeah but you were gone for ages baby. I waited for over an hour but I got bored."

"You got bored, how terrible that must have been for you," he said dryly.

She ran a finger down his chest but he stopped her hand when it reached the bottom of his stomach, intending to go lower.

"My shoulders feeling much better Sam," he said sarcastically, "thanks so much for asking."

"I don't know what you're getting so pissy with me for," Sam said angrily.

"Oh Halleluiah! You finally dropped that annoying voice," he snapped.

"Is this because of that slut? Is that why you're so angry?"

Randy worked hard at controlling his temper, but this was not the best start to his day.

"I'm not angry Sam, but keep going like this and I will be." Randy said reaching for a towel, and angrily walking into the bedroom drying himself of.

Sam followed him out in another towel.

"But I tell ya Sam, if you insist on calling her a slut, a cow, a bitch or any other High School insult then I am going to be very angry."

"Oh God Randy, why are you always defending her? She say's stuff to me too you know. She's not some perfect angel."

"No your right she's not," he said pulling some clothes on, "she can be even worse than you sometimes, she's obsessive, she always has to be right, she hates compromise, she's independent as hell; way too much for her own good and she thinks the Foo Fighters are one of the best bands in the world but she's my friend. She's my best friend. If you can't grasp how important she is to me Sam then that's your problem but I am not gonna push her away to make you happy."

Randy panted, the anger coursing through; it happened again, he snapped over the subject of Jenni.

"Oh and if you must know," he added walking toward the door, "I was with Jenni last night."

"WHAT?" Sam shouted as he walked out.

Randy ignored her shouting and went down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast.

_God it's gonna be a long day._

_

* * *

_"Well man, rumour has it your girl was spoilin' for a fight last night," a voice said coming up behind the treadmill. 

"Hey Cena," Randy said without turning around. "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be on a flight for Raw tonight by now?"

"Nah, my flights not for a while yet," John said, "but you didn't answer my question dawg."

"You didn't ask one, _dawg_" he mocked.

"Ok, man you wanna be like that. Ok, then I won't tell ya what the rumour mill got goin' 'bout you right now."

Randy turned the treadmill off and walked over to a bench on the side of the room.

"Rumour mill? Didn't know you were such a gossip John," Randy said.

"Not usually man you know me but…this is a little too big to ignore. 'Sides, I figure it better you hear it from me than some jumped up tech guy."

"Ok Cena, tell me what's being said," said Randy while taking a swig of water.

"Well basicallypeople aresayin' that you've bin tappin' Princess's ass."

After nearly choking on his water Randy recovered long enough to choke out, "What?"

"Apparently people think you and Jenni have been applyin' some holds of the non-wrestling kind."

"Just because of the argument last night?" Randy asked.

"Well…no."

"What? What do you mean no?" Randy asked taking another drink of water.

"Well all I know is one of the Diva's recons she saw you an' Princess goin' into her room late last night."

"So? We were watching a movie."

"You think that matters? There are a lotta gossips in this company an' all there carin' 'bout is that you and Princess were in a hotel room…alone…with ice."

"So what if there was ice. My shoulder and her ankle were hurting."

"Yeah man but you know what the gossips like here. First it's ice then it becomes ice cream then before you know what goin' on, its whipped cream and kinky leather boots. S&M's a big thing in the gossip mill these days."

* * *

"Ok our flight isn't until nine so I figure we still have plenty of shopping time," Jenni said sitting down in Starbucks. 

"Good because we still haven't talked about why you're in such a good mood," Melina said."

"What? What are you talking about? I'm not in all that good a mood."

"Yeah but, your not in a bad one either."

"So?"

"So…after the reported bust up in the trainers room last night I figured you'd still be furious. I almost called to cancel our shopping trip."

"No I'm not angry. Besides I talked to Randy last night and everything is fine."

"Hold up, when did you talk to Randy?" Melina asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Last night in the hotel, we bumped into each other at the ice cabinet and we talked. Then he came back to my hotel room – Melina!"

"Sorry it's just that I thought that was just a rumour. Sorry Jenni."

Melina, in her surprise that for once the rumour mill might have gotten something right had spat her coffee out 'Triple H' style, spraying Jenni a little.

"You thought what was just a rumour?" Jenni asked, still wiping the coffee off of her.

"I thought it was just a rumour that Randy had spent the night with you," Melina said taking another sip of her drink.

"Well he did – Melina! Stop doing that!"

Melina, again surprised, 'Triple H'd' her coffee.

"Sorry Jenni," Melina said. "Back to more important things, he spent the night?"

"Well yeah…actually I'm not sure, he was gone before I woke up." She answered shrugging.

"He left before you woke up? Well that was rude."

"Not really, he had to get back to his girlfriend or as I like to call her 'the slut from St Louis'."

"Wait a minute. He's still with her?" Mel asked surprised. It didn't seem like her best friend to sleep with a guy who had a girlfriend. Even if the guy was Randy.

"Yeah of course. They're engaged Mel…wait a minute why would you think they weren't together anymore?" Jenni asked confused.

"Well if you guys had sex I–"

"What!" Jenni exclaimed.

"You and Randy, why would you have slept with him if he still had a girlfriend?"

"I didn't have sex with Randy," Jennifer insisted thinking back over their conversation, wondering were her best female friend had gotten that idea from.

"Really? But you said he spent the night."

"No you fruitcake, we saw each other at the ice cabinet and talked for a bit. He said he didn't wanna deal with Sam so he came back to my room and we watched a film. During the film I asked him about his shoulder and he said it was still hurting so I started massaging it for him, after the film he had fallen asleep so I just went to bed as well," Jenni explained.

"Oh…that makes sense I guess. It's just with all the rumours going around and then the fight last night and you saying he spent the night…I got confused," Melina said.

"Yeah you obviously did," Jenni said laughing a bit, "Honestly like I'd sleep with Randy. Not only does he have a girlfriend but he's my best friend. Anyway lets change the topic, Miss Melina Perez, how're things with you and Johnny?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes as an uncharacteristically dreamy look came over her friends face.

"Oh he's perfect."

* * *

That night the tension in the airport could be cut with a knife. The SmackDown superstars where waiting for their flight so that they could tape the next show in Cincinnati. Most of them were sitting in a lounge area near a coffee bar waiting to be called for boarding. 

"Mark, how's the wife and kids?"

"They're okay. Just got use to having me back and I took off again. I tell ya son, I'm getting too old for this. How about you Randy? How's thing with Sam?"

Mark Callaway gestured over to Randy's fiancé who was sitting next to Randy's father Bob. She was scowling and he was looking around at everyone else.

_Probably looking for an escape,_ Randy thought.

"She's erm…she's…well to tell you the truth Mark, she's annoying the hell out of me."

Mark laughed a bit before telling his coffee order to the star struck young man at the counter.

"It's not easy travelling with the Mrs when you have the stress of work on you mind. I remember when Sara was travelling with me for a while, before the baby was born obviously, but it was definitely a strain on the marriage after a while," the 'Deadman' said understandingly.

"It's just," Randy started, "I have a hard enough time getting along with her when I see her at home. Having her on the road, especially with…" he paused not finishing his thought but Mark seemed to pick up on what he meant.

"You've told me before about how Jennifer and you fiancé don't…see eye to eye shall we say."

"That's putting it mildly, anyway, it's hard enough getting on with Sam when it's just the two of us but if you put Jenni in the mix, the stress of being on the road and the rumours about our relationship all together then…" he stopped and looked over at Sam who was now talking to his mother about something but his eyes travelled over to Jenni, she was playing cards with Dave Batista and Chris Benoit.

Mark had watched the way his gaze moved and spoke, startling Randy out of his thoughts.

"Randy, do you remember when you first came into the WWE and I sat you down and talked to you for over an hour about the Philosophy of Wrestling?"

"Yes," Randy answered, "you told me that to make it nowadays it takes three things, talent, luck and drive. Oh and that being good looking didn't hurt,"

"Do you remember what I told you about refusing to settle, about knowing what you want and not apologising for it?" Mark asked.

Randy nodded his head, not quite sure where he was going with this.

"Well, that philosophy works in the ring and out of it."

Randy frowned. "What? What does that mean?"

Mark smiled at the youngster's obvious confusion. He looked at him while the boarding call came across the speakers.

"It means you shouldn't settle," he looked at Sam and said, "If you're not happy with what you have, if you're not content then…," he paused and looked at Jennifer who was walking arm in arm with Dave, "…decide what you really want, and don't apologise for it." He winked at Randy with a smile before walking away and picking up his carry on bag.

Randy wasn't quite sure what Mark had meant by that but promised himself to give it some proper thought. Mark had never given Randy bad advice and in his few years in the company had always been there with a willing ear.

Walking over to Sam, who was still smarting about him spending the night with 'complete slut that's trying to ruin or relationship' even though he explained that afternoon what had happened, he picked up the bag and without saying anything walked towards the gate.

Taking his seat on the plane he sat besides Sam, in front of his parents and said hello to the in front of him. He sighed for a second before praying that they wouldn't start fighting at 30,000 feet.

This should be interesting.

* * *

Half an hour into the flight and Jenni was carefully ignoring Sam she occasionally spoke to Randy but she mostly spoke to Dave who was sitting next to her. Randy was quite impressed that Jenni wasn't even responding to any of the digs that Sam kept throwing at her. 

"_But,"_ Randy thought ruefully, "_It's only a matter of time."_

Ten minutes later Jenni stood up and walked past his seat and the time Randy had been dreading finally happened.

"You know Dave you should be careful, if you're nice to Jenni for too long she'll probably make a move on you," Sam said scathingly from her seat.

"Sam, shut up!" Randy said.

"Oh really Samantha, now why would I make a move on a married man?" Jenni asked as politely as if she had been enquiring about the weather.

"Well it's not such a big leap is it, an engaged man like Randy to a married man like Dave."

"Well Samantha, since I have never made a move on an engaged man like Randy there is no reason for Dave to be concerned that I would make a move on a married man like him," Jennifer looked away from Sam then and looked at Elaine, "Elaine did you bring any of those cookies?"

"Oh of course Jennifer," she said fiddling in her bag.

"Oh yes go on Jenni, act all sweet and innocent." Sam said.

By this point Randy was looking quite fearful of what was going to happen and near by wrestlers began to pay attention to the argument as it became clear that Jennifer's temper was rising with every comment Sam made.

"Sam if you have something to get off your chest then do it now. I'm getting a very tired of this."

"Oh please Jenni, I know what you're up to," Samantha said. "I'm wise to your game."

"Sam you're not even wise to the alphabet."

There were a few muffled sniggers to that from Dave and other onlookers, even Randy choked back a laughat that.

"Don't talk to me like that you bitch!" Sam exclaimed standing from her seat and squaring up to Jennifer.

"Why not? What are you gonna do Sam?" Jenni said smirking, "There isn't a thing you can do to me, except maybe slag me off at every opportunity but you already do that. So come on Sam, enlighten me, what are you going to do."

Sam stood in the aisle furious, just staring at Jenni's face, Jenni's face that was daring her to do something.

Sam stepped closer to her so their faces were inches from each other before whispering, "Don't tempt me."

"I'm not tempting you Sam, I'm begging you."

Randy, along with his parents and a lot of other people on the plane, felt the knot in his chest tighten; the looks they were giving each other looked lethal.

When Sam stood unmoving Jenni laughed a little.

"Do you have any idea how pathetic you are?" she asked in a hushed voice. "You go around giving it the big I am but you're nothing."

"Just because you play a big strong wrestler on TV doesn't mean anything," Samantha said her voice wavering slightly. "You're the one that's nothing."

"Really?" Jenni asked with a smirk.

Seeing Sam nod slightly she spoke again.

"Well Sam if I'm nothing then why are you so terrified? Why are you're hands shaking? You are beyond pathetic. Now this is how it's goingtowork, we're gonna sit down in our seats like good little girls before the air hostess comes and we're going to ignore each other. Got it?" Jenni asked.

Sam didn't say or do anything but Jenni took her silence for a yes so she backed away a little before moving to the side slightly and stepping around her best friends fiancé and sitting in her seat picking up her magazine. Sam still hadn't moved so Elaine stood up and pushed her gently into her seat before giving a warning look to Randy.

_You better sort this out. Before someone gets very, very hurt.

* * *

**Well there ya have it. Chapter 4 is over but fear not loyal reader the next chapter will be up in a few days. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.**_

**Love Ya! DollFace!**


	5. Drinking, Apologies and Denial

**Hey Everyone, here is the new chapter and I just want to let you know that I really appreciate your reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Drinking, Apologies and Denial.**

**

* * *

**It was Tuesday night in Cincinnati and the SmackDown taping had ended around two hours ago. Randy arrived in his hotel room after going with his father to the airport to see off Sam and his mother Elaine since they were both going back to St Louis that night. 

Randy had to admit he was more relieved than he probably should have been. A normal guy would have been thrilled to spend extra time with his fiancé but not Randy, the minute he saw her he became on edge.

_Why?_ He thought furiously. _Why did she have to come on the road?_

Picking up his wallet he decided that the only thing that was gonna help him tonight was not in his room, he decided it was in the hotel bar.

"Can I get a whisky? And er…don't be shy with it."

"Coming right up," the bartender said.

Placing the glass and a napkin in front of him the man poured a very healthy shot into the glass.

"You look like you're having a bad time," he said putting the bottle down.

"The worst," Randy muttered solemnly. "But," he said picking up his glass, "this dulls it some."

"Well don't get too drunk," the bartender said, "my job description doesn't involve escorting wasted patrons up to their rooms."

"Don't worry," Randy replied easily, "The plan is for me to get so wasted I won't even be able to tell you where my room is. Everyone's a winner."

* * *

Nearly an hour later the alcohol finally started to take effect. He was in that amazing time between being sober and drunk were your life seemed perfect and you couldn't help but be in a good mood. Or at least that's what it would have been like with a normal man. But Randy is no normal man, after all how else do you explain him not wanting his fiancé around. No instead of feeling merry he was getting more depressed with every shot. 

"So then she says that she is going back home. I think she was expecting me to ask her to stay," Randy said to the bartender who seemed to be talking to Randy to avoid any other work. "I didn't obviously; I mean even if I wanted her to I wouldn't have asked her, it's a matter of health and safety. Jenni looked ready to beat the life out of her on the plane."

"Would you have stopped her?"

"What?" Randy asked.

"Would you have stopped her? This friend of yours, this Jenni woman, if her and your girlfriend fought each other, would you stop them?

"What kind of question is that suppose to be?" Randy said with a slight slur.

"It's the kind of question you haven't answered," a female voice from behind them said.

Randy groaned slightly at the woman who moved and leaned against the bar, surveying him critically.

"Well Randy answer the question. If I got so angry at Sam that I decided it was time to beat the hell out of her, would you stop me?"

"Oh you're Jenni then?" the bartender asked.

"Yes. She's Jenni." Randy muttered turning to look at her.

Taking one look into his eyes she turned to the man standing behind the bar, "How much have you given him to drink?"

"Well, erm…" he didn't answer the question, the look in her eyes made him question weather or not that was a good idea. Instead he turned his head to look at the nearly empty bottle of Jack Daniels sitting on the bar.

Jenni following his gaze said angrily, "Are you kidding me?" When the bartender shook his head she spoke again this time to Randy, "Ok Sailor, that's your lot, come on."

"No," he said shrugging off his arm. "I'm not going anywhere, I happen to be having fun sitting here talking to," he frowned looking at the bartender who was wearing a name tag, "John."

"His name tag say's Jake you retard, but can I ask, what kind of bartender wears a name tag? I've been to a lot off bars in a lot of countries and not once have I seen them wearing one," Jenni said.

"Oh we do because the manager thinks its better that the customers know our names, in case anything happens," Jake replied.

"Oh so in case anything happens your manger wants drunk people to be able to read your name tags." She paused and looked at Randy's drunken state which currently involved him trying to drink out of an empty glass. "You might want to tell the manager to re-think that mate."

"Will do, Do you need help getting him to his room?"

"No it's fine I've got it. Come on Randy." Jennifer said wrapping his right arm around her shoulder.

"No Jenni, I'm fine here. Besides you can't walk me to my room, Sam's visiting. Remember, you nearly beat her up on the plane."

"Yes I remember however I also know that she isn't here. I saw you're dad in the lobby, he told me that you'd seen her to the airport."

"Oh he told you that," Randy asked finally standing up. "Yeah well she decided she didn't want to stay any longer than she already had."

"You poor thing, the fiancé abandoned you. I'm sure you'll be crying into your pillow," she said sarcastically while half carrying – half dragging him over to the elevator.

"Crying into the pillow," he said with a dark laugh, "more like laughing myself to sleep. I was worried I was gonna be stuck with her for a while."

"She's you're fiancé Randy, your gonna be stuck with her for the rest of your life."

"Whoopde fucking do," he said darkly.

Arriving at his hotel room she asked where his hotel key card was.

"No idea," he said stumbling against the wall when she let go of him.

"You mean you don't know?" she asked as though he was stupid.

"Well Jenni that's generally what 'no idea' means. I mean, I don't know if there's some kind of different meaning to it in England but we're in America now babe." Randy said, putting together a more structured sentence that she would have expected in his condition.

"What I meant, oh sarcastic friend of mine, is how can you not know where your key card is?"

"Well it's pretty simple, I don't know."

Jenni frowned at him before moving closer to him and putting her hands in his jacket pockets.

"Hey Jenni, if you wanna mug me, could you be less obvious about it? This just makes me look like a complete pussy."

Jennifer ignored him. Not finding the key card in his jacket she moved her hands into his pants pockets.

"Wow babe, I had no idea you were so keen. If you wanted anreason to feel me up you should have just said. Or at least come up with a better excuse, the 'lost key card' bit is so obvious," he said with a laugh.

"Shut up," she said extracting her hand from his back pocket with the key card clutched tightly.

She swiped it through the lock on the door and it opened, she grasped his arm and walked him into the room. She walked him over to the bed before pushing him onto it and beginning to walk away towards the door.

"That's it?" Randy said in mock scandal. "You're gonna feel me up, throw me down on the bed and then walk away…you tease."

Even in his not quite sober brain he noticed that his bad mood had started to lift and he was feeling more cheery since she had shown up. Only then did he look at her properly and realise that she looked like she was on a night out, her short skirt and tight top hugged her curves so well that he could have stared at her for hours.

"Where've you been? You look like you've been out," Randy said finally.

"You just answered your own question, I've been out." Jennifer answered irritably

"Ok smartass, where did you go?"

"Just too a club with some of the guys but I wasn't very good company so I came back, didn't wanna spoil anyone else's night." Jenni said before turning and heading towards the door again.

"Hey…wait up. Where are you going?" Randy asked.

"Back to my room, I'll see ya around some time," Jenni answered with a slightly sad tone in her voice.

"Hey wait," he asked. When she didn't stop he stood up unsteadily and moved over to her, reaching her as she opened the door. She stayed turned away from him and made a move to continue walking so he grabbed her arm.

"Jenni what's going on?" Randy asked forcing her to turn and look at him.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she muttered keeping her eyes down.

"No you're not," he said stumbling slightly, "what's up babe?"

She didn't answer but he took the fact that that she hadn't pushed him off and walked away as a good thing.

He lifted his left hand and moved her head up so that she had to look him in the eye. There were tears in her eyes but she seemed determined not to cry.

"Hey," he said softly, "what's wrong? Has someone said something? Done something?" When she didn't answer he urged her to talk a little more, "Come on babe…we always talk about anything, why won't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry," Jenni said quietly, so quiet he almost didn't hear it.

"What for?" he asked confused.

"What happened on the plane, I know I shouldn't let her get to me but I just…I'm sorry."

"Babe, don't worry about it," he said sincerely, suddenly realising he was a lot less drunk. "Sam went over the line. Anyway, I was quite proud of you. If it had been me in that position I probably would have hit her. Hard."

Seeing her smile slightly he pulled her into a hug. She responded wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head into his chest. They stood like that for several minutes. Even though Jennifer had seemed fine after the first minute; Randy was reluctant to let go.

She eventually pulled away quite awkwardly and said, "Sorry about that. Nearly crying, how girly was that?"

"I don't mind. I quite like the fact that you're not as strong as you make out."

"If you say so, I should let you get some sleep. Don't forget to drink some water before you go to bed or you're head is gonna hurt like hell tomorrow."

"Fine leave me here all alone," he laughed. "Tomorrow morning, breakfast?"

"You sure you're gonna be in fit state?" Jenni asked smirking.

"I'll be fine," he said playfully smacking her arm. "I haven't drank that much."

She would have believed him if he hadn't stumbled backwards immediately after saying it.

"Ok then Sailor. Tomorrow morning I'll swing by your room and we'll go, yeah?"

"Great, see you tomorrow."

"Bye babe." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before walking out the door leaving him standing there.

He stood there unmoving for a minute before reaching up with his hand and gently touching the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him.

He sighed before getting ready for bed; ignoring what Jenni told him about drinking water he just lay down and fell asleep.

* * *

At 9.30 the next morning Randy was in the shower trying to fend off the hangover that had been plaguing him since Jenni had woken him up with a half an hour earlier. 

"You know Randy; I did tell you to drink some water. That really helps against keeping off a hangover," a female shouted from the bed.

"Shut up." Randy shouted back but flinched as his head throbbed.

* * *

It was nearly an hour later that his headache finally left his body and he lay on the bed talking to Jenni after finishing their room service. 

"So they've moved the house show to tomorrow."

"Why bother with that?"

"I don't know," Jennifer answered. "Something about costs or something. Besides I'm not too bothered, means we get an extra day off. Now we're off until next week."

"I thought you had an appearance on Friday."

"I do, but it's in New York. Not all that far from my place," Jenni said.

Randy scoffed. "Why the hell do you live in New York? I can't work out what possessed you to move there."

"I like it."

"So? I like a lot of places but I wouldn't live there. When's your lease up for your place anyway? Maybe I can convince you to move before you re-sign."

"March," she said. "But it doesn't matter. I like my flat."

"Now don't get me wrong, your place is great. I'm not knocking that."

"Your not?"

"No. It's New York in general. I could live there for a bit but with all the travelling you do you live there semi-permanently; I don't know how you do it."

"Of course you don't. You're a Missouri man through and through. Not living in St Louis would probably kill you."

"Hey," he said indignantly, "I move away to join the Military-"

"-You went AWOL-"

"-and I moved to go to OVW," he continued as if there had been no interruption.

"Yeah but as soon as you got the chance you moved back home."

Seeing him still look indignant she spoke in a playful tone, "Oh Randy don't pout, its okay that you went straight back home. If you're gonna pout about something you should pout about the fact that I think you're a complete mummy's boy."

"What!" He shouted sitting up from the bed, "I am NOT a mommy's boy."

"Oh for Gods sake Randy lay down. Its okay, I quite like it. You get this really cute smile on your face every time you see her." Jennifer said with a smile on her face.

"I do not — cute huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said still smiling. "It's quite adorable actually. But of course if you have a problem with that."

"No, no it's fine." Randy paused a second before adding, "It's probably best that we keep that just between us to though. I may be a mommy's boy but I still have a reputation to protect."

"Consider it our secret," she said poking him in the side.

"Good. So…you think I'm cute huh? Oh really its ok I don't mind. I quite like it." Randy said mimicking her, "your whole face lights up when you see me and you get this really sexy little smile on that beautiful face of yours."

"You wish mate," Jenni said laughing.

"Yeah I do," he said without really thinking.

"Careful babe, I might start to get arrogant."

Randy stayed quiet for a second before he noted Jenni looking at him curiously.

Recovering quickly, not wanting Jenni to think anything was wrong he threw back a sarcastic comment. "Start to get arrogant Jenni? Sorry Hun, you've been arrogant for a long time.

"Charming."

* * *

Later that day the pair were sitting watching television in the hotel room when Randy's phone rang. 

"Hello."

"_Hi baby, how's your day been?"_

"Sam, hi. It's been fine, you know, relaxing."

"_That's good."_

"Yeah so, what have you been up to today?"

"_Funny you should ask that. I was looking at lots of wedding magazines. I thought it was time we start planning the wedding."_

"The wedding?"

"_Yes. We could have a New Years Eve Wedding if you—"_

"No! I mean no, I think we should wait until at least next year or the year after."

"_WHAT! Why wait that long? You love me, why wouldn't you wanna marry me."_

"Sam, it's not that I don't want to it's just that I think we should wait."

"_Why? Is this Jenni's idea?"_

"Oh for Gods sake why do you bring everything back to Jenni?"

"_Why do you? Do you think I'm stupid?"_

"Sam I am NOT talking to you when you're like this. I'll call you tomorrow."

Randy angrily hung up the phone. He looked over at Jenni could tell from the look on her face that she was desperate not to make a scathing remark.

"She asked me if I wanted a New Years Eve Wedding." Randy finally said.

"Well that was stupid, does that woman have no brains?"

"Yeah well she asked me if I thought she was stupid."

"Ooh, she shouldn't open that box."

* * *

Lying in his bed that night he reflected on his day. He had spent the whole day with Jennifer they hadn't really done anything except just hang out. Even his bad phone call to Sam wasn't enough to ruin his good mood. He thought about the idea of marrying his fiancé, especially marrying her soon, and the idea just didn't appeal to him. 

Something had changed of late and he couldn't put his finger on it, or at least he was doing a good job denying the fact that he got a knot in his stomach whenever he was near his best friend, he was denying that she had been invading his dreams lately and along with so many other things he was denying the way he suddenly realised that everything she wore hugged her body so perfectly that he was wondering what she looked like out of them.

That was something that confused him. He had always known that Jenni was gorgeous. He always complimented her on how she looked and he had always joked that her ring attire made her look like the sexiest stripper he had ever laid his eyes on. But lately he found himself thinking about it more and more. He found himself physically attracted to her.

But he had a fiancé, and Jenni was his best friend. He didn't want to ruin what they had over some silly crush that was going to go away. No that would be silly. He'll get over it in no time.

Or at least that's what he was telling himself.

* * *

**Ok so that was Chapter 5 I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you guys think. The next chapter should be up in a few days. **

**Love Ya! DollFace!**


	6. Insults, Phone Calls and Regrets

**Thanks for all your feedback. Sorry this chapter took a week, my computer hasn't let me upload. This chapter is quite angsty. I wrote it on Christmas Day after a family argument so I think I was projecting. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Insults, Phone Calls and Regets.**

* * *

Randy sat in the car in the way home from the airport trying desperately to stay awake. Death at the wheel was not high on his to-do list for his time off. 

"Son, when we get back to the house remind me to call your Aunt Teresa – your mother wants to invite her to ours for Christmas." Bob said while yawning widely from Randy's side.

"What?" Randy exclaimed. "Aunt Tessa's coming for Christmas? Why?"

"Your mother thought it would be a good idea," Bob mumbled sleepily.

Randy thought briefly that that maybe his father was joking. After all it was definitely a cunning way to keep Randy awake at the wheel, tease the invite of a despised relative.

"Why? Aunt Tessa's a bitch!" Randy whined, "She shouldn't be with us for Christmas."

"Hey Randy don't get me wrong, I'm with you in this one. I don't particularly want your Aunt here but…"

"The woman's evil!"

"She's not evil. She's just –"

"A cold, uncaring, unfeeling old hag! A pain in the ass of the world!"

Bob chuckled from Randy's right.

"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny."

"You sound like Jennifer." Bob said referring to his sons 'pain in the ass' insult.

"I should do. It's what Jen said when she met Aunt Tessa two years ago."

* * *

"What time are you going to your house tomorrow?" 

"In the morning probably. I wanna knock those builders into shape. I don't know what those idiots think thier doing but it certainly isn't building work." Randy answered taking another helping of pie.

"Good, show 'em whose boss son. You don't want them thinking they can take any liberties."

"When are you going to see Sam tonight?" Elaine asked.

"I don't know mom, when are you gonna call Aunt Tessa and tell she's uninvited?"

"Randy, Aunt Teresa is coming for Christmas and that's final. Besides, if you avoid another question about your fiancé I'm going to hit you with a pastry dish."

"I'm not avoiding questions about Sam!" Randy lied indignantly.

"Yes you are Randy. I really wish you wouldn't."

Randy sighed not knowing what to say so he just lowered his head.

"Randy, this can't go on. You can't keep treating her like this." Elaine spoke with a mournful tone while looking upon her eldest son's sullen form.

"You think I don't know that!" Randy snapped.

"Randy don't talk at your mother like that!"

"Why the hell not?" Randy said moving out of the room quickly.

"Randy come back here and apologise to your mother immediately!" Bob shouted.

"It's okay Bob. Just let him cool down," Elaine said looking at her other two children who were looking down at the table.

"You can't let him get away with that."

"I just did."

* * *

Randy sat gloomily looking out the window of his childhood bedroom. He had been surprised that his father hadn't come up and shouted at him a little more for snapping at his mother. He guessed that as usual she understood what was the matter. 

Needing a distraction he rang up Jenni. The phone rang five times before her voice mail came on.

"Hey Jen it's me. I er…I was just wondering about what you were doing and if you got home ok. Er… that was pretty much all I was calling for. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye babe."

Randy hung up and decided to grab the bull by the horns as they say. He called Sam.

* * *

"You know baby, I'm really glad you invited me over. I can't wait until our house is finished, then we can spend every second that you're off work together." 

Randy rolled his eyes at the very thought of spending all of his time with Sam and tried to ignore the way she referred to his house as their home. But then he reasoned with himself that the fact that she was his fiancé meant that as soon as it was ready it would be her home as well.

"Yeah, it'll be great." Randy forced a smile on his young face and turned to face her. They were sitting in his bedroom of his parents home having a drink and it most certainly wasn't his first. He was about to try and start a conversation with her when his phone rang.

Looking at the caller id he walked out of the room after asking Sam to excuse him.

"Hey Jenni."

"_Randy, How are you babes?"_

Randy chuckled slightly at the slur in his friend's voice. Evidently he wasn't the only one to have had more than a few drinks tonight.

"I'm good Jen, how're you? Had too much to drink?"

"_Moi? Drink? Never…Okay maybe I had a few drinks but don't worry I'm home safe now. I just got back to the flat and heard your voicemail thought I'd give my bestest friend in the world a call, see how your doing. Don't want you getting lonely after all."_

"Well I'm all the better for hearing your voice hun–"

Randy cut off when he heard a voice in the background. Someone was in Jenni's apartment and if he recognised that voice properly which he was rather certain that he did he seriously doubted that she had only had a few drinks. However he tried to keep the anger out of his voice when he asked.

"Was that Adam?"

"_What?"_

"That voice in the background, was it Adam?"

"_Oh that, yeah it was him."_

"What the hell is he doing there! RAW aren't in New York this week!"

"_No I know their not, but he's at the appearance with me. He's gonna stay with me and then fly out to RAW afterwards. Didn't I tell you that?"_

"Does it sound as though you told me that?"

"_Sorry Randy, I thought I had mentioned it."_

Randy was fuming at the nonchalent tone in his friends and tried to control himself before answering but he couldn't help the biting tone that his voice came out in.

"Well obviously Jennifer you didn't! What's that make you then aye? His latest dirty little secret?"

"_What the hell is the matter with you? And what the hell gives you the right to talk to me like that?"_

"I'll talk to you any way I want to but since we're asking questions, When did you become a slut?"

Randy wanted to scream when she hung up on him but he settled for throwing his phone against an opposite wall. The crash brought Sam out of his room.

"Baby, what happened? You look angry. Are you angry?"

Ignoring the stupidity of what she said he turned to look at her. Anger was coursing through him at Jenni and Adam and he found himself imagining what they had possibly started doing the second that she hung up on him.

He was feeling slightly sick and very angry so he did the only thing he could think of; he forced himself to change the subject. He moved closer to Sam, grabbed her by the hair and forced his lips onto hers.

She responded because this was the most intimate attention he had given her lately since he always seemed to be angry with her. Tonight he was angry with someone else and she was going to take full advantage of that.

He pushed her back through the open doorway and kicked it closed with his foot before moving her forcefully towards the bed. As they collapsed on top of the bed he quickly started stripping her of her clothes while she worked on removing his.

When their clothes were finally gone Randy straddled her and forced her to sit up still kissing her and dragging her by her hair. He made short work of her. It was hard and fast, by no extent of the imagination gentle and loving. But that didn't matter he wasn't trying to show her that he loved her. It wasn't like he was selfish; he made sure that she was satisfied. But that wasn't what he cared about, all he cared about was taking his mind off of Jennifer. In a moment of madness he figured that sex would do that.

It didn't.

Instead she was all he was thinking about. He was wishing that it was her he was with. He kept picturing that it was her he was with. But it wasn't. He was with Sam.

He assumed she was with Adam.

* * *

Randy was awoken the next morning by the sound of his sister running down the stairs shouting at Nathan for apparently hanging up on her boyfriend. He vaguely noted to himself that this was the second time this week that he woke up with a hangover. Groaning he got out of bed, careful about not waking Sam in case she wanted a repeat performance, in all honesty he wasn't too sure what had happened that night but from the clothes thrown around the room he could make a guess. He walked to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. 

After washing and dressing he made his way downstairs into the kitchen where everyone but Becky was sitting eating breakfast. They greeted him lazily and Randy walked around to the breakfast bar to where his mother was stood.

"Sorry about last night at dinner. I guess I'm just an ass." Randy said kissing her on the cheek.

"Finally he says something that makes sense," Nathan said playfully.

Despite his hangover he felt himself cheer up slightly when his mother smiled at him. He laughed a little to himself while picking up a cup of coffee, _"Jenni's right," _he thought to himself. "_I am a mommys boy."_

"_Oh shit! Jenni!"_

"Bro, why was your cell in pieces?" Nathan asked, gesturing to his phone on the bar, which he must have picked up form the floor, "I put it back together, not sure if it'll work properly though. I haven't been able to check because your battery needs charging."

Randy tensed, not listening to his brother talk about the new cell he wanted to buy, and replayed his conversation with Jenni the previous night in his head.

She called, and Adam was there. Then he flew off the handle and called her a slut.

"Fuck!"

"Randy don't swear like that it's—" Elaine broke off looking at her son. "Are you alright?"

"Where's the phone?" He asked getting up, "I need the phone."

"Your sister's using it," Bob said. "Apparently she doesn't talk to that boy enough as it is."

"Then give me yours." Randy shortly, "I need to call Jen."

"Jennifer, why? Is she ok?"

"Yeah dad she's fine but I need to talk to her."

Bob exchanged a look with Elaine while Nathan picked at his breakfast. Bob then hesitantly took the cell phone from his jacket pocket and passed it to Randy who snatched it quickly.

"There is no need to be rude."

Randy ignored his mother and dialled Jenni's number into the phone.

"Come on, pick up." He said to himself. "Pick up, pick up."

He got her voice mail and angrily hung up the phone without leaving a message.

"Randy what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he insisted.

"Randy come on. Don't lie to me, I'm your mother. What's wrong?"

"I told you there's nothing wrong," he shouted. "God can't you just leave it alone."

Randy stormed out of the room and went to his bedroom. Slamming the door he saw Sam getting dressed.

"Hey baby." She said walking up to him. "Last night was great, but next time don't be so rough. You nearly pulled half my hair out." She kissed him but he didn't respond he just stood rooted on the spot.

Confused as to his lack of interest she pulled back and ran her hands down his chest.

"What's the matter baby? You need me to get you in the mood?"

He stopped her hands and said quietly, "I'm really don't wanna do this right now Sam, maybe you should just leave."

"What?"

"Leave Sam," he said a little more sharply.

"Leave? You want me to leave?" Sam replied angrily.

Randy's little patience was running out at an alarming rate. "How many times would you like me to say it?"

"What the hell is the matter with you? You were fine last night and now you're being weird."

"Seriously Sam, how many times do you want me to tell you to get out? Five? Ten? Fifteen? Twenty? It doesn't matter really you probably still wouldn't get the message."

Bob entering the room cut off Sam's reply.

"Look son, I don't know what's going on with you – oh hello Sam – but you can't keep talking to your mother like that."

"Or what? You'll send me to my room."

"Hey now less of you lip. This is my house Randy and I won't have you disrespecting me and I certainly won't have you disrespecting you mother."

"What is going on?" Samantha asked from the side.

"Still here are you?" Randy replied coldly.

"Fine if that's what you really want I'll leave but know this Randy. I'm the best thing in your life and you pushing me away like this isn't helping you."

"The best thing in my life?" Randy mocked with a laugh. "To tell you the truth Sam you're barely in the top ten."

"Randy!" Bob said.

Sam's eyed widened for a second before she said spitefully, "Really? Well then who is number one for you Randy? If it's who I think it is then you're screwed because I doubt Jenni's gonna want anything to do with you. Not after the way you called her a slut."

Randy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He hadn't realised that she had heard their conversation last night. As Sam finally left he turned to look at his father who was looking at him almost in disbelief.

"What in the hell is wrong with you Randall?" Bob asked his son quietly.

Randy stood quietly for a second before storming out of the room.

* * *

He had driven around for about three hours when hunger caused him to have to stop in a café. He made an order and the sat down at a table. 

Thirty minutes later he had eaten his food and was staring broodily at his almost empty cup of coffee. He was feeling so torn at the minute. He felt bad for the way he snapped at his parents and he felt bad for the way he had treated Sam. But most of his feelings centred round Jennifer. His best friend. He was angry with her for sleeping with Adam and he felt guilty for calling her a slut. The fact that he was already so confused about his feelings towards her before all this happened didn't help matters either.

She was his best friend and he loved her for that. She had been there for him, no matter what. She had listened to him moan about anything that had gone wrong in his life since they became friends. She didn't lose all patience with him when he would bitch at her while he was injured and she was there whenever anything went right. She was his best friend.

So why couldn't he stop thinking about her? She was amazing; he knew that. He wanted her; he had recently admitted that. Not to her of course but to him self which was practically the same thing. But was that it? Was he just lusting after her?

No.

If that's all it was then he wouldn't have started noticing little quirks about her that he had never noticed before. Like the way that she would bite the tip of her tongue when she laughed. He had recently realised that that was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

He needed advice; maybe this was just a phase he was going through. He needed to talk to someone that she had been friends with and then dated. There was only one guy he could think that he could call. He picked up his repaired and newly charged cell phone and dialled.

"_Hey man. What's up?"_

"Hey Cena!"

* * *

Meanwhile Elaine was sat in the living room with Bob. 

"I still can't believe it. He called Jennifer a slut."

"Well so Sam says. But Randy certainly didn't deny it. I can't imagine why he would say it though. I've never known him be like that about her before. He's usually so protective. You should see him when we're on the road. Anytime a man approaches her he's right in there warning them off."

Elaine chuckled, "Well of course he is, I'd be more surprised if he didn't."

"What do you mean?" Bob asked looking confused.

"Oh come on Bob, don't tell me you're as dense as he is. Maybe," she continued reasonably, "she has gotten herself a boyfriend."

"Why would that make him call her a slut? He should be happy for her if she has."

"Yes Bob, he _should_ be happy, but you just said it yourself he doesn't like anyone so much as approaching her. It's not surprising if he would go into a rage about her finding a boyfriend without him even knowing."

"I still don't see why he would be angry enough to say that though."

Elaine sighed sympatheticlly at her husband, "because jealousy is a terrible thing Bob."

"Jealous." Bob parroted. "Why? Oh do you mean jealous because she's found herself a relationship while it's pretty clear that is in the drain."

"Think about why it's in the drain."

"They argue so much."

"Yes what, or should I say who, are most of their arguments about?"

"Well the ones we've seen are usually about Jennifer."

Elaine looked imploringly at her husband, willing him to make the connection in his mind but he continued to look at her confused. She was about to put him out of his misery when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hey! It's Jenni! I just needed to tell you something…"_

* * *

Randy drove back to his parent's home morosely. He had been on the phone with John for a while asking them some questions about how they got together, what it was like when they were and why they had broken up. He had heard most of it before but this time he was paying more attention. 

John had claimed that the relationship had mostly been about lust and the 'right place right time'. John also said it was more of a friends with benefits kind of thing but Randy wasn't quite sure whether he believed him.

Admittedly thinking back on it they had never been 'lovey dovey' with each other so the idea of friends with benefits made a lot of sense. John had joked that she always had a special place in his heart though because she is to this day the best sex he'd ever had and apparently wasn't afraid of 'experimenting'.

Randy had gone quiet after his friend had said that and that led to John asking questions about why Randy was suddenly so interested, he hoped that he had managed to deflect them as well as possible because he didn't need anyone getting suspicious. That was how rumours started and there were already enough rumours about them as it was.

He arrived at the house but didn't go in. He sat in the car for a while before going around the back and sitting on a bench. He wasn't sure how long he had sat there by the time his mother came outside but was knocked from his thoughts by her sentence.

"I've spoken to Jennifer."

Randy's head snapped up, "You rang her?"

"No, she phoned here."

"Did she leave a message for me?" Randy asked.

Elaine almost laughed at his hopeful face; "You'd be lucky. She wasn't calling for you, she was calling to let me know that she wasn't coming here for Christmas."

"What, why?"

"Apparently the idea of seeing you, let alone spending the holidays with you, leaves her feeling torn. Torn between throwing up or beating you senseless. Then again that's assuming you have any sense left to get knocked out of you."

"She hates me." Randy said quietly looking down at his hands.

"Could you blame her if she did?" Elaine asked but this served to anger him.

"She isn't all innocent in this you know. If she hadn't…" he trailed of, the thought of what she did invading his mind.

"If she hadn't what? Randy what is it she shouldn't have done?"

Randy didn't answer so she launched a guess.

"If she hadn't got a boyfriend?"

Randy's head snapped up again. "She called him her boyfriend?" He asked her.

"Called who her boyfriend?"

"You just said she had a boyfriend."

"No I didn't. I asked if she had one and if that's what is making you so angry."

"Why would I be angry if she had a boyfriend?" As he said that he knew how stupid it sounded considering the way he reacted to her sleeping with Adam.

"I think you know why you would be so angry. Why don't you tell me what happened. It might not be as bad as it seems."

He scoffed at the thought of it not being so bad. How could it not be so bad? How could Jenni let Adam near her, how could she let him kiss her and touch her, how could she let him…?

"Randy?"

"She slept with Adam," he said finally.

His mother's eyes softened in sympathy at the agony it was causing her son to say this.

"I can't believe that she would let him…everyone knows what he's like. He's scum."

"How do you know that she did?" Elaine asked softly.

"She phoned me last night because I left her a voice mail and he was there. I heard him in the back ground."

"That's how you ended up throwing you're cell phone against the wall?"

He said nothing, only nodded in answer.

She was quiet for a moment before frowning slightly; "Did she tell you that?"

"What do you mean? I heard him."

"Yes but did she actually say that her and Adam were together in any way?"

"She didn't need to he was there."

"Yes but it doesn't matter that he was there, I know that they have been friends for a while. It's possible that he was only there in a friend capacity."

Randy pushed that thought away. "I know what he's like."

"Ok, let's say that he is as bad as your making out. Why do you think that Jennifer would go for it? I wouldn't have thought that she was that type of girl."

"Well she's not but—" Randy stopped talking, his thoughts jumbling together.

He dropped his head, his mind coming to the dismal conclusion that he may have caused irreversible damage to his relationship with Jenni over nothing.

"She didn't sleep with him. She hates me now though doesn't she?"

"I wouldn't say she hates you, is angry at you certainly but I wouldn't say hate."

"She'll never forgive me."

"You don't know that, she might, she probably will. People say stupid things when they're angry. It all depends on whether on not she understands why you were angry."

Randy frowned at his hands; "You know why I was angry about it though don't you?" He asked knowing the answer.

"Why you were angry about the thought of here being with Adam? Because you wish it was you she was with."

"Yeah, I wish it was me."

* * *

**I know we didn't see Jenni in this one but she will be in the next one, (i think). I'm not sure whether or not I like this one but I hope you let me know what you think. Any suggestions welcome.**

**Love Ya! DollFace!**


	7. Friends, Apologies and No Explanation

_**Hiya everyone. I hope you all had a great New Year and I hope 2006 has started of well for ya. Here is Chapter 7. (Obviously) Thanks for all your great reviews. Well appreciated.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 7 : Friends, Apologies and No Explanations.

* * *

**

Over the next few days Randy tried to keep himself busy. He spent his days overseeing the building work on his house and he spent his nights working out. Anything to stop him from thinking.

His mother had told him that it was probably better to give Jenni some time to cool off so he shouldn't ring her, he agreed that that was probably the best thing to do but that didn't mean that his hands weren't itching to gab the phone and call her.

If this had been happening to anyone else he would probably of laughed about had sad it was that someone couldn't spend a few days not talking to someone else. However it was happening to him and rather than want to laugh it made him want to scream.

"Randy! Will you go pick your sister and one of her friends up later? Apparently they've 'accidentally' spent their cab fare."

Randy stopped the treadmill in the gym of his parent's house and towelled his brow. This was one of the reasons he hated staying at home during the renovations on his house, he was never alone and there was always something for him to do.

"Sure mom no problem. When?" Randy asked sighing.

"In about an hour."

"Great," he said sarcastically. "Remind me again why I'm not staying in a hotel?"

"It's because you love my cooking so much."

Randy laughed, "I'm not arguing with that."

Elaine smiled at him causing Randy to give her a slightly confused look.

"I agreed to pick Becky up, I didn't win the Nobel Peace Prize. Why do you look so happy?"

"I'm happy because that's the first time in days that you've laughed. As a matter of fact tonight's the first time in days that you haven't had a miserable scowl on your face. Who are you and what have you done with my eldest son?"

Randy couldn't help but smile again before his eyes regained the sad look that had been plaguing him since sitting on the bench with his mother.

"Oh Randy, I hate seeing you like this but you don't have to worry. You and Jennifer will sort this out. I'm sure of it. However there is something else that needs to be sorted out…have you spoken to Sam?"

"No," he replied shortly.

"Randy you—"

"Don't. I don't fancy being lectured on how I need to treat her better or I'm gonna lose her."

"Isn't that the whole point though? You want to lose her. She isn't who you want Randy so you should stop stringing her along. It isn't fair."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm gonna jump in the shower before picking Becky up. I'll see you later."

Randy walked out of the room toward a bathroom leaving his mother standing behind him.

"Oh Randy," she said out loud to herself. "How do you get yourself into these situations?"

* * *

Randy sat in his car, his sister clambering into the seat next to him and her friend getting into the seat behind him. 

"Hey Randy," her friend said with a giggle.

"Hey Jess, it's been a while since I've seen you. How are you hun?"

Becky rolled her eyes while her friend giggled.

"Oh me, nothing you'd find interesting. I mean you travel the world with your job. You wouldn't be interested in my life." Jessica smiled at him while giving him the adoring look that he had seen from many teenage fans.

"Do you want to travel Jessica?" Randy asked with polite interest.

She swooned when Randy smiled at her and stuttered out, "yes."

* * *

"It's so annoying." Becky said after they had dropped off Jessica. "Even my friends that don't watch wrestling all act like you're some kind of God. I mean you're my brother for Gods sake but that doesn't stop them all batting their eyelashes at you and being all flirty." 

"Jess isn't so bad. Remember when I met your friend Laura? She burst into tears."

"Oh God yeah. Then every time I saw her for weeks she would cry about the fact that you had seen her cry and how pathetic you must think she is."

"I've seen worse at autograph signings." Randy assured her.

"I'll bet."

They were silent for a minute before Becky asked him a question.

"Why isn't Jenni coming for Christmas this year?"

Randy's hands twitched at the unexpected mention of his best (or maybe not so much anymore) friend causing the car to swerve slightly.

"What's the matter with you?" Becky asked him.

"Nothing, nothing. No I'm fine." He insisted.

She frowned at him for a second before repeating her question about Jenni.

"What are you talking about? She's still coming here for Christmas."

"She said she wasn't when I spoke to her."

"No she's still — wait a second, you talked to her?"

"Yeah yesterday. She said she wasn't coming." Becky said feeling confused.

"Why were you talking to her?"

"I called her up for some advice if you must know. But you're avoiding the question. Why isn't she coming?"

"She is coming Becks," he said trying to assure himself more than her. "She's just a bit angry at me right now."

"Why? What did you do?" She asked curiously.

"She didn't tell you?"

"No, when I asked her she changed the subject. Just like you are."

"It's not important." He said, his eyes fixed firmly on the road. "Just a misunderstanding."

* * *

In New York Jennifer was packing up her suitcase, getting ready for tomorrow mornings flight when John rang. 

"Hello."

"_Damn princess. I've been tryin' to get in touch withya for days."_

"Sorry mate, what's up?"

"_I was about to ask you the same thing girl."_

"Why? Should something be wrong?"

_"I was just wondering if something happened between you and Randy."_

"Why would you think something had happened with me and Randy."

_"Damn, the sudden tone in your voice is givin' me chills princess. Turn the heat up a little."_

"You didn't answer my question."

_"You didn't turn the heat up."_

"John –"

_"Okay, okay. All I know is, he called me up the other day to ask all kinds of questions about when you an' me were hooking up."_

"Why would he wanna know about that?"

_"I dunno princess but it was weird. He asked me about how it started, who started it, how it ended. All kinds of stuff."_

"But he was around when all that was happening. He should know it all."

_"He even asked me about if I noticed the way you bite your tongue when you laugh. That was a crazed question for him to ask."_

"I bite my tongue?"

_"Yeah, it's real sexy if you ask me."_

"Good thing I didn't ask you then huh?"

_"Love you too princess. Anyway, what did happen with you an the Legend Killer."_

"Nothing."

_"Once more with feeling."_

"We just had a fight that's all and he said something that pissed me off."

_"What'd he say."_

"It's nothing, I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon though yeah?"

_"You better had princess coz I know I miss hearing your honey soaked tones."_

"Wow, you can't go 10 seconds without flirting with me can you babe_?"_

_"Oh you know you love it."_

"If you say so."

_"I do say so sexy. Now I'll let you hang up an ignore the topic this time, but, you better bet your pretty ass that I won't let it slide again."_

"Such a gentleman."

_"Just this once though, I know you love me when I'm nasty."_

"I'm not even gonna comment at that one. It's far too easy. Bye."

Jenni hung up the phone and returned to her packing but what John was saying was on her mind. Why would Randy start asking all those kinds of questions now? It didn't make any sense. He had been there when she had 'dated' John. If she remembered rightly he disapproved. Why would he bring it all up again?

Oh if only she knew.

* * *

"Come on in baby." 

Randy followed Sam through the apartment. Still quite confused about what was going on. Sam had called him earlier that morning when he had been packing his case; she asked him to come over and greeted him in her usual manner. As though their latest bust-up hadn't even happened.

"You wanted to talk to me about something Sam?"

"Nothing imparticular, but you are my fiancé. I figured we should spend a little more time together before you leave. I've hardly seen you during your time off." Sam smiled at him as though she didn't have a care in the world.

Now he was really confused.

"Do you remember why we haven't spent any time together?"

"We have spent some time together, just not much."

"Yes but do you remember why?"

"Oh you mean that silly little tiff we had? Please, Randy it's okay. I've forgiven you."

"Huh?" He asked rather stupidly.

"I've forgiven you."

"Sam I really think that we should talk about what happened. There's a lot we should probably get off our chest." Randy looked at her oddly. She didn't seem to be angry at all.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine baby."

"Are you sure? You seem...weird. You haven't gone mad, have you?"

She looked at him silently for a second before laughing slightly.

"Silly puppy," Sam smiled at him again before leaning up and giving him a kiss on the lips. A kiss that he hadn't returned but she didn't seem to notice. "Now, we really should get back to the wedding plans for bridesmaids dresses I was thinking…"

* * *

Randy crawled into bed later that night his strange meeting with Sam still playing in his mind. He had stayed there for an hour before using the excuse of tomorrow's flight as his reason to leave. In honesty she had freaked him out. 

He tried to cast that from his mind and thought about seeing Jenni tomorrow. He had been agonising over how best to apologise to her and worrying over whether or not she would accept it.

He lay his head down onto the pillow and fell asleep almost instantly. All night dreaming about his best friend.

* * *

Jennifer sat in catering waiting for Melina. Jenni's flight had brought her here first thing and Mels flight should have landed more than two hours ago. 

"Mel, finally you're here." Jennifer said standing up from her seat.

"Sorry, flight was delayed."

They sat down together and did some catching up about their time off. Melina talked mostly about her mini-break in Miami with Johnny.

"Is it true that the Royal Rumble is going to be in Miami next year?"

"As far as I know. But regardless, you had fun?"

"Oh absolutely it was amazing. We're thinking of going again, during Christmas break."

"That's great," Jennifer said taking a sip of her drink.

Melina watched her for a moment before speaking, "Are you ok?"

"What?"

"I asked if you were ok. You look…sad. Did something happen?"

Jenni shook her head muttering that she was fine.

"Don't lie to me Rose."

Jenni smiled slightly at the use of her middle name before the smile left her face and she looked into her cup, involuntarily thinking about the argument that she and Randy had.

"What is it?" Melina persisted.

"It's nothing important just…" she trailed off still frowning into her cup.

"Jenni?"

"Randy called me a slut."

"WHAT!"

Melina's outburst caused the few other people in the room to turn and look.

"Jeez Mel, little louder?" Jennifer said looking at her frowning.

"Sorry sweetie but I'm just…Why would he call you that? You know I never liked him, right?"

"I don't really know why he said it."

"Well, what happened? Tell me everything?"

"He left me a voice mail so I called him up and we were talking for a second then suddenly he flew off the handle."

"Just like that?"

"Pretty much, we were talking, he heard Adams voice, asked me if I was his latest dirty little secret, called me a slut and then I hung up."

"What an asshole," Melina muttered. "Have you heard from him since?"

Jenni shook her head, "No but I know he was talking to John about me."

"Cena?"

"Yes, apparently he was asking questions about when the two of us were together last year. Strange really."

"So," Mel said thoughtfully, "he flew off the handle at you spending time with Adam and then he started asking ex-boyfriends about you relationship?"

"I guess so, yes." Jenni checked her watch, "Sorry hun, I've gotta go meet with creative about my storyline for the New Year. Stephanie called me about it this morning."

"No problem chica, we'll hang out later?"

"See you then."

As she walked away Melina sat alone at the table until Johnny came in.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"Just thinking about Randy."

"You're thinking about another guy, should I be worried?"

Melina laughed but shook her head, "No, but maybe Jenni should be on her guard."

* * *

Randy stood in the hallway of the arena, he had been trying to find Jenni to apologise all day but he hadn't been able to. He didn't know if it was that he just kept missing or that she was avoiding him but either way, they hadn't crossed paths. 

He sighed knowing that this would have to wait until later, he had to get ready for his promo about how he killed the Undertaker. Jenni unfortunately would have to wait.

As he began to walk down the hall he heard a voice call him from behind. He stopped and turned around.

"Melina, what can I do for you?"

"Look asshole, I really don't like you right now. The way you talked to Jenni was just plain wrong."

"Jenni," he said cutting off anything else she was planning on saying. "Where is she? I've been looking for her all day."

"She's already gone, she filmed her promo earlier, she's already back at the hotel."

"Shit," Randy mumbled. "Is she mad?"

Melina looked confused for a second. "Are you stupid or something?"

"She told you didn't she?"

Melina looked confused again. "Seriously, stupid?"

"Look, what is it you want? If you're just planning on telling me how I messed up I'd rather you didn't."

"Yeah well, I'd rather you didn't call Jenni a slut so…I guess neither of us get what we want."

"What do you want?" Randy asked her.

"I wanted to call you an asshole and since I've done that I want to ask you if, I'm right about something."

"What do you wanna ask me?"

"When you called her a slut…was it because you were jealous?"

Randy froze, she couldn't know…could she?

"Answer me Randy, were you jealous?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked with more confidence than he felt.

"Forget it, I know I'm right." She studied him as he shifted uncomfortably for a second. "218."

"What?"

"That's her hotel room, she's staying in room 218. When you're done here go talk to her."

"So let me get this straight, one minute you're calling me an asshole and the next you're telling me where she's staying so that I can apologise. How does that make sense?"

"It doesn't but I'm a complex person so go with it." Melina said, "We're meant to be going out at 8 tonight. If you catch her before that maybe you can make it up."

"Thanks," he said warily. "Why are you doing this? Really?"

"Because when I was talking to her earlier on she was depressed. I think that it's because of you. If you can take her out of this bad mood then I want to help you. Remember 218, sometime before 8."

Melina walked past him and he sighed. This was good; this gave him a little more time to work out what he was going to say.

Somehow saying, "Hey Jenni, sorry about me being jealous of Adam and calling you a slut. Hopefully we can put it behind us with hot passionate animalistic sex." didn't seem like the kind of thing that was going to make her forgive him. Unfortunately.

* * *

At 7.00 Randy walked down the hotel hallway leading to his best friends room. He was still going over things to say in his head, but he figured that he would just have to go with the flow. That's assuming that she agreed to hear him out. 

He knocked hesitantly on the door after standing outside of it for a few minutes. When she didn't answer he knocked again. He wondered idly if Melina have given him the wrong room number of the wrong time but that thought was pushed from his mind as he heard a shout from inside the room asking him to wait a minute.

When she answered the door she was wrapped in a fluffy white towel, her hair and make-up were done but she wasn't dressed.

"How can I he- Randy! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Jen, I wanted to –"

"Actually I don't care, go away." Jennifer said moving to close the door but he stuck his foot in the way to stop her.

"Jenni please, I know you're mad but-"

"Mad? You think I'm mad? No Randy, I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Randy asked, hopeful in despite of himself.

"No, I mean sure my best friend thinks that I'll jump into bed with anyone but I don't care. I guess really I'm not bothered that you called me a slut but what more can I expect. After all, you are the person I trusted more than anyone in the world, why wouldn't you think I was some kind of dirty whore."

"Jenni, I'm sorry."

"Shut up."

"No, not 'til you listen to me." Randy pushed the door open and walked in, ignoring her obvious displeasure at him being there.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want you to listen to me."

"Well I want you to get the hell away from me but that doesn't look like it's going to happen either does it?"

"You sound like Melina."

"Melina? What does she have to do with anything?"

"She told me you're room number so I could talk to you."

"Oh I'm gonna kill her," Jenni said scowling whilereadjusting her towel. Oblivious to Randy looking her up and down. Even with the state of their relationship being less than great he couldn't help himself from admiring her beauty.

How the hell had it taken him so long to realise his feelings for her?

"Look Jen, I know you're pissed at me," Randy said and continued quickly when it looked like she was about to interrupt, "and you have every right to be. But you just need to listen to me so can explain."

She stared at him for a second before sighing, still with a scowl on her face. "Fine, explain. But explain fast, I'm going out."

"Yeah I know. At 8." Randy said relieved that she was hearing him out.

He didn't say anything but found his eyes travel over her again. The way her hair was up was exposing her neck and she had, he found himself thinking, a very sexy neck. He almost groaned and the thought of kissing it but managed to pull himself out of the images that had suddenly flashing in his brain.

He shook his head slightly to clear it and refocused his eyes on Jenni's face. She looked expectant and he briefly forgot why she was until it all came back to him. Right. His apology. His explanation.

The apology he could do but explaining it; that was going to be more of a challenge.

"Well?" she asked.

"Right yes ok. So…I'm sorry."

She paused as though expecting him to say something but seeing that that seemed to be all he was planning on saying she got even more annoyed. "You're sorry?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"That's you're apology, as pathetic as it was, but what's you're explanation?"

Randy didn't say anything but looked instead like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I…um…don't actually have one."

"You don't have one?"

"No I don't."

"So you have no reason at all for suddenly being a complete wanker and calling me a slut?" Jenni asked angrily.

"Um…"

"You think that the proper way to talk to you're supposed best friend is to refer to her as someone's, and I quote, 'dirty little secret'. If that's the way you think Randy, it's not a wonder you're not the most popular guy in the locker room."

"Well I…"

"Forget it Randy. I don't want to hear it." With that she stomped into the bathroom, obviously expecting him to leave. He didn't however and just sat down on the bed, not so patiently waiting for her to come out.

A little while later she came out, obviously in her going out clothes. He looked at her appreciatively while she looked at him angrily.

"What the hell are you still doing here. Get out."

"Sorry Jenni, can't do that." He said back trying not to stare at her.

"Why not?"

"Because you haven't forgiven me."

"Randy if you're waiting for that, on the back of that weak arse apology and non existent explanation then you're gonna be waiting a while."

"Jenni, please. I know I hurt you but-"

"Shut up!"

Randy was shocked at the venom in her voice and took a step back, as though she had pushed him.

"Just stop talking Randy. You think you can just make this go away, you can't. You won't even tell me why. Do you have any idea how many times I've been called a slut since I joined the WWE? It doesn't matter how many great matches I have, it doesn't matter that I don't sleep around, it doesn't matter that I turned down PlayBoy. All anyone see's when they look at any of the Divas is a slut. Now call me crazy but I really didn't expect my best friend to agree with them, to not see past the slutty ring clothes I get forced into wearing and just see a slut."

Randy stood quietly, just watching her; he was wrestling with his himself. He could tell her the truth and risk their friendship or he could not tell her and have their friendship go down the drain anyway.

"I wish I could tell you," he murmured without realising.

"So why can't you?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Randy didn't answer but they stared each other down.

"Forget it," Jennifer finally said. "I have to go."

She picked up her jacket and bag and moved towards the door.

"You can let yourself out, right Randy?"

Jenni slammed the door without waiting for an answer.

* * *

Sometime after midnight the hotel door opened to a buzzed Diva. Almost dancing her way into the room she didn't realise that she wasn't alone. Not until he spoke. 

"I'll tell you."

Jenni whipped around at the sound of a voice from the chair in the corner of the room.

"Randy! Why are you still here?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"The reason. You want to know why I called you a slut, right?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. Besides you said that you didn't have an explanation."

"I do. Do you want to hear it?"

Jennifer studied him for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Ok then. Get ready for the big confessional."

* * *

**Well there you have it. What did you think? Be sure to leave me a review. Do you think Randy will really confess? Let me know!**

**Love Ya! DollFace!**


	8. Stalling, Dinner and Pensioners

**Hiya! Sorry about the cliffhanger on Chapter 7 but I couldn't resist. There's a slight one on this Chapter as well but…well tough. Thanks for all the great reviews, keep 'em coming.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Stalling, Dinner and Pensioners.

* * *

**

They stood quietly for a second, staring each other down. Jennifer waiting for him to speak and Randy was wondering exactly how to say it. While she had been gone he had sat in her room weighing up his options, in the end his heart was telling him that the only thing to do was tell the truth. Even if his mind disagreed.

"Ok, well, I guess I should just say it," Randy eventually said.

"I guess you should."

"Ok, uh…ok, er, right, you see, the thing is…" Randy's nervousness was evident but he was determined to get this out.

Jenni turned away from him and walked over to the bedside table, she picked up a bottle of water and took a sip. At Randy's raised eyebrow she said, "I drank a little more than I should off tonight but I've got the feeling that this is something I'm gonna wanna remember in the morning."

"It might be better if you didn't," Randy murmured.

Jenni frowned at him slightly but he didn't elaborate. "Alright well, you've stalled enough. Why don't you just tell me now?" she said, "After saying it would be a big confessional it's kinda anti-climactic to have to wait this long."

Randy smiled in spite of his mood.

"You're right. I've been stalling this too long."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're talking about more than just tonight."

"Maybe because I am. In my defence though, it has taken me a little time get here. To work out what it is going on in my head." Randy paced a little in front of Jenni's bed that she had now sat down on. "You and Adam –"

"Oh for fucks sake!" Jenni said jumping up, "You're bringing Adam up again! If this is the part where you tell me what a scum bag he is then quite frankly I'm gonna kick you out right now."

"I'm not." Randy said defensively. "I wasn't going to insult him I was just going to say…well…when I called you…and he was there I…" Randy faltered, looking into Jenni's eyes. They were so cold, not there usual sparkling green, instead they looked icy.

"Get to the point." She barked.

He frowned slightly; he couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her. He was crazy to think that he could, but looking into her hostile face he realised, he had no intention of telling her - it would be too awkward. She very clearly didn't have any kind of feeling like that towards him. Hell, he'd be lucky for her to have any kind of friendly feelings let alone romantic ones.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by her barking at him again, "Are you going to talk again or are you just gonna stand there staring at me?"

"I um…" Randy quickly tried to think, anything that would be passable as his explanation. "…Um…"

"Forget it Randy! Just get out!"

"No! Look Jenni I know I've been an idiot but…you have to forgive me."

"Why?"

Randy's mind was blank once again. "Because we've been friends for too long to let a little thing like this ruin our relationship."

Randy held his breath as she stood in front of him; she looked pensive as though she was thinking.

"Randy," she eventually said. "If it had been anyone else who had said it to me, I could of shook it off. But it wasn't, it was you. The person I trusted more than anyone in the world…and you won't even give me a reason for it."

"Jen, I –" he broke off.

Jenni sat back down on the bed not saying anything. Randy not knowing what else to do, sat down beside her. Trying to avoid the pang of hurt he felt at her not acknowledging him. He was searching desperately for the right words to say but they were momentarily evading him.

A time later, Randy didn't know how long, Jenni abruptly laughed. Randy turned a questioning gaze on her and she explained.

"Sorry, but I just had a flashback from the club. Johnny and Joey drunkenly break dancing – a sight I'm glad to have witnessed."

Randy laughed as well, glad that the tension was lessened, even if it only lasted for a moment.

Jenni turned her head towards him and their eyes met.

"You should go," she said quietly.

"Yeah," he sighed. He was tootired to argue, it had been a long day and the emotional exhaustion was wearing on him, he'd have to give her more time to cool off. As he walked towards the door he could feel her eyes on him.

"Do you really think I'm a slut?" Jennifer asked softly.

Randy whipped around at her silly question. "Of courseI don't," he said trying to ignore the sadness in her eyes.

"But you won't tell me why you said it."

"I said it because –" he paused. "I really don't know why I said it."

She nodded but didn't speak. He knew he had to do something, he couldn't let her slip through his fingers.

"I know you hate me right now," he said. "But let me make it up to you."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Let me buy you dinner – tomorrow night after the house show." Seeing that she looked sceptical he turned on his infamous charm. "I'll take you somewhere nice, somewhere fancy, I'll take you to an Italian place."

He noticed her eyes light up slightly. "Well I do like Italian," she said.

"So dinner tomorrow?"

She nodded and he tried to surpress his smile.

"Great so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye Randy."

He walked out of the room and felt better than he had in almost a week. She hadn't forgiven him yet but she wasn't shutting him out. Now all he had to do was make sure he didn't mess up tomorrow and everything would be fine. He hoped.

* * *

"So you're letting him take you out?" Melina asked while examining a pair of shoes. 

"I wasn't going to but he promised me Italian. You know I can't resist it."

"Yes, he knows it as well. He's trying to make you forgive him through food."

"Yeah I know," Jennifer said walking into a dressing room with a handful of clothes. "Anyway I don't know why you're being so weird about it. You're the one that told him my room number."

"Yes but I honestly thought you were going to hit him." Melina shook her head at the first outfit that Jennifer sported. "Hell, I nearly hit him when I saw him in the hallway."

"So why didn't you?"

"He had a promo to do, I didn't think a black eye would appeal to his female fan base."

Jenni laughed. "I dunno, women love a bad boy. He could spin them some story about a bar fight – it was ten of them and he was by himself, but if you think he looks bad you should see the other guys. You can almost hear the women sighing in admiration from here."

"He could make out he was saving some damsel in distress," Mel said laughing.

"Oh I don't know about that," Jenni said. "Chivalry went out of style years ago."

The women laughter was cut off by Jenni's phone ringing inside the dressing room.

"Hi Randy."

"_Jenni, how are you today? Not hungover are you?"_

"I'm fine."

"_Good, I just wanted to know if we're still set for dinner tonight."_

"Yeah, what time."

"_Reservation for 9. It's a really fancy place. You know the type."_

"Really pretentious?"

"_That's the one."_

"Fine by me, I'll see you tonight."

"_Bye babe."_

Jenni hung up the phone and changed her outfit again.

"What did Randy want?"

"Just making sure we were still going to dinner tonight. None of this stuffs right for me, let's go to another shop."

* * *

Randy adjusted the collar on his white dress shirt as he waited for Jenni to open the hotel door. He was really nervous, on the phone earlier on she had been mostly crisp. He knew he had a lot of making up to do, and taking her out to dinner was the first part of it. 

He caught his breath as she opened the door. She looked beautiful. Her well-cut red dress was sexy, classy and sure to get her noticed. Her hair was curled and fell around her face, drawing attention to the eyes that sparkled under her lashes.

"Uh…Randy, are you ok."

"Hmm," He stupidly asked.

"You spaced out there."

"What? Oh yes…I spaced out. That's what it was."

"So," she asked. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, well I am and you definitely look ready. You look fantastic."

They arrived at the restaurant a little while later.

"I've got a reservation under the name Orton." Randy said to the Maitre De.

"Right this way sir."

They sat down at their table and Randy had noticed a few glances at their way. He wasn't so arrogant to think they were looking at him. Jennifer looked amazing.

"So, what are you thinking of getting? I'm gonna go with the -"

"Lasagne." Randy cut in.

"Am I that predictable?" Jenni laughed, "I bet you can't tell me what starter I'm going for."

Randy consulted his menu briefly, "The grilled chicken and parmesan salad. Light on the Mayo."

Jennifer's mouth open in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"I know you Jenni. Anyway, it probably works both ways. What am I gonna order?"

"The steak," she replied immediately.

"Which one?"

"The biggest."

"Good girl," he said approvingly. "What starter?"

She smiled, "You never have one."

"It's like one mind."

They had an enjoyable meal; they talked about their break, the job, and anything that came into their head. They tended to stay on safe topics so Randy surprised his friend when he abruptly spoke out - causing her to nearly spit out her wine.

"I'm going to break up with Sam."

"Why?" She asked before frowning, "Hang on let me ask a smarter question, Why now?"

He smiled ruefully, "Well, Sam's a great girl and I'm sure she'll make another guy –" he was cut off by Jenni.

"Don't be diplomatic, this is me you're talking to. So really, why now?"

He sighed, "She's driving me mad, she has no kind of respect for herself, she loves how much I earn even more than I do, she's selfish –"

"Randy," Jennifer began, "Again, why now? You may not have noticed but she always has been those things. So why?"

He paused for a second before looking her full in the face. "I don't love her."

"I'm sorry," she said taking his hand from across the table. "It still must hurt, knowing it's really going to be over."

"Actually, I think it's going to be ok. It's something that has to be done."

"When will you do it?" Jenni asked quietly.

"Soon. It needs to happen, sooner rather than later."

"Well, I know I'm not Sam's biggest fan but…be nice about it, yeah?"

"Since it was you that asked. Course I will."

They talked much more relaxed with each other than before. They enjoyed the rest of their meal and where on their way to the car when Jenni stopped suddenly frowning, "Was that why?"

"What?" Randy asked confused.

"Was that why we argued, the stress of everything with you and Sam and then me calling, was that why?"

"No," Randy said firmly turning to her. "I don't know why I lashed out at you," Randy lied rubbing her bare arms with his hands. "But I know that it was nothing that was your fault.

"Ok."

"Jenni, look at me."

She looked up at him and his intense eyes made her words die in her throat.

"I'm an asshole. I know that, but…I really am sorry. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Jenni smiled at him, the most natural smile he had seen from her all night.

"Say anything like that to me again, and you'll find out what you'd do without me."

"I'll consider myself warned."

"You better." Jenni leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked over to the passenger seat of the car – oblivious to Randy standing in the same spot, his finger grazing the spot where her lips had kissed him.

* * *

"You're joking." 

"No seriously. So, picture it; Dave standing there trying not to look uncomfortable while this pensioner tell him that the only way her toy boy lover can get her to happy land is by her picturing 'The Animal'."

Randy laughed at Jenni's recount of the appearance in New York the week earlier.

"I'm gonna torture Dave about that one," Randy said finishing off his breakfast.

"You're not the only one. And what better time to start." Jennifer gestured to something over Randy's shoulder. Dave entering the Catering Room.

"Hey stud, come sit with us." Jenni said loudly.

"Jenni, Randy. How are you two today? Stuffing your faces I see."

"No! Why would you think that?" Randy asked with mock hurt. Dave's only response was casting his eyes over the food laid out in front of them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Randy and I are greedy, we know. But it could be worse…we could be the object of lust for a spunky old pensioner."

"Oi!" Dave said throwing a packet of bag of something at her. "You promised you weren't gong to tell anyone about that."

"I didn't!" Jenni insisted, "He already knew."

"Oh really, and who told you Randy?" Dave asked, leaning across table slightly so that Randy couldn't look to Jenni for support.

"Uh…Johnny?"

"Johnny wasn't there."

"I meant Joey."

"He wasn't there either."

"Rey?"

"Was at home with his family."

"Uh… I'm afraid to go on. Sorry Jen, you're on your own."

"Oh great," Jenni said. "So much for loyalty."

"Sorry Jen."

"So you went back on you're word huh Jenni?" Dave said with a dis-approving look on his face that made Jenni shrink into her seat. "Why would you do something like that?"

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

Dave playfully narrowed his eyes at her before shooting back, "I wouldn't be saying that you weren't the object of lust for spunky pensioners. You get a lot of fan mail from old men. I bet they get their jolly's looking at the online photos of you."

Jenni looked slightly sickened and put down the chocolate bar that she had raised to lips. "I've lost the will to eat."

"Well if you're not going to…" and with that Randy picked up the forgotten bar and promptly ate it.

* * *

Randy had two day's off and arrived in St Louis with a fresh determination. He was going to end things with Sam later that day. The more he thought about it the more he couldn't believe that he hadn't done it sooner. In a few hours Sam will just be an ex and he could move on with his life. Move on to other people – he'd be lying if he said he didn't already have someone in mind. 

Him and Jenni had been getting on much better, he was sure she hadn't totally forgiven him and he could understand why, (although he was sure that there was something more to that, something she wasn't telling him) he was not going to worry over it. He had decided that for the moment he should wait and see if his feeling develop more before he again considered telling her. He didn't want to risk their friendship over something that could potentially go away shortly.

Although no matter how much he said all that to himself he couldn't convince himself that he wasn't a coward for not telling her.

"Randy," his mother said walking into the room, "How are you son?"

"Great mom." Randy enveloped her in a hug his good mood evident.

"You seem happy."

"I am. But I don't have time to talk right now, I have to go and see Sam."

"Voluntarily?" Elaine said, a small smile tugging at her lips. "It's been a while since you've done that."

"I know but this is important. I should go, I'll see you later."

* * *

"Hey baby." 

"Sam, we need to talk."

Randy cut straight to why he was there, not wanting to bother with pleasantries.

"Good, I wanted to talk to you too, do you think we should have 4 bridesmaids or 6?"

"Sam, with what I'm about to say I don't think it'll matter either way."

"What do you mean baby?"

"You might want to sit down," Randy said gesturing towards the couch. "This is pretty big."

Sam obliged to his request and sat down, "What's the matter baby?"

Standing in front of where she was sitting he noticed a pang of guilt hit him for what he was about to do, but he knew it has to be done so he spoke calmly and clearly.

"It's over."

"What?"

"It's over, our engagement, our relationship. All of it. It's finished."

* * *

**Well that's it for Chapter 8 I'm afraid I think it's my shortest chapter so far (sorry), Chapter 9 should be sometime near the end of the week but don't quote me on it. Let me know what you think of this one and as always all suggestions welcome.**

**Love Ya! DollFace!**


	9. Alcohol, Flirting and Pools

**Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter. Keep 'em up! Chapter 9 is here and I'm sorry it's later than I said it would be but I've been a busy little bee. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 : Alcohol, Flirting and Pools.

* * *

**

It was nine o'clock on Thursday night and Elaine and Bob sat in the dining room, having a drink.

"I'm worried about her."

"Why? Becky can take care of herself."

"I know she can take care of herself Bob but she's been different lately. Quiet."

"I don't know, she seems the same to me."

"I think it's her boyfriend," Elaine said thoughtfully.

"Why? What about him?"

"I don't approve. He isn't the most pleasant of boys around is he? Even I've heard of his reputation and I'm most certainly not the kind who listens to idle gossip. He's bad news."

"You don't think he's trying to force her into anything do you?" He said, anger not well hidden in his voice.

"No Bob I don't think it's anything like that so you can calm down. However I do think that he's having a bad effect on her mind – wearing her down."

"He better not!" Bob said. He paused for a second, lost in thought, "If he has been messing with her I don't think she would have anything more to do with him. She's an intelligent girl, knows the right way to do things."

"I suppose. She certainly has people she can talk to; her friends, us, Randy-"

"Jenni." Someone cut in from the door of the room.

"Randy, you're back! Where have you been all day?"

"I was with Sam. What's all this about Becky?"

"We're worried about her. Has she said anything to you?" Elaine said looking as her first born son sat next to his father.

"No, nothing to me." Randy said shaking his head, "I know she called Jenni for advice though last week. Could have something to do with it. Or she could have been having a fashion crisis and needed someone who always looks good to give an opinion." He said after a moment's contemplation. "Either way, she hasn't said anything."

"There's probably no need to worry," Elaine said as her husband set about making drinks.

They talked together a little while longer before Elaine noticed something different about Randy. He was happy.

"Are you ok son? You seem in a good mood."

"I'm alright," he said with a smile. "I do have some news though."

"Well come on Randy, don't leave us in suspense." Bob said.

"I broke up with Sam."

"You broke up with her?" His mother asked quietly.

"Uh huh."

Both parents were quiet for a moment, looking at their son before Elaine stood up and engulfed Randy in a hug.

"Oh son, I was starting to think it was never going to happen."

"Not surprised then?" Randy asked playfully.

"How did she take it?"

"Well she refused to believe me at first, I had to repeat myself about ten times. Then she started screaming, then she slapped me – pretty hard as well," he said rubbing his cheek in remembrance. "Then she screamed at me a little more, then she threw the ring at me. Accused me of sleeping with half the company and all the ring rats that swarm the place. Needless to say Jenni's name came up. Then she started crying I almost felt sorry for her– until she asked me for the engagement ring back. She reckons I owed her it. Well long story short; she didn't react well."

"Do you care?" Bob asked with an almost roguish grin.

"Not really."

"Good lad."

* * *

A few days later Randy stood impatiently in the lobby of a hotel – a hotel that had lost his reservation no less. He was tired from the flight in and had a house show in a few hours and he knew that if he was late for another show he was definitely getting fined. 

"Excuse me, Mr Orton?"

"Yes," he said irritably.

"I'm afraid that we can't find your reservation anywhere and we have no spare rooms available, we're fully booked."

"So what am I suppose to do for tonight?"

"I don't know sir, we can probably sort you out with a room across town."

"Across town?" he asked angrily. "I don't want a room across town."

"I'm sorry sir I –"

"Oh forget it. I'll sort myself out."

The receptionist moved away quickly, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his wrath. He sat down on one of the chairs and closed his eyes, trying to think for a moment. He couldn't stay with his dad because he wasn't flying out until SmackDown in three days, he knew Dave had his wife visiting so really his only option was to try a bunk with –

"Hey Sailor," a cheery voice behind him said. "Why are you sitting down here?"

"Jenni," he said greeting her with a smile, "these idiots lost my reservation so I'm stuck."

"Ok well grab your stuff and while you're at it grab my shopping bags and come to my room."

He looked down the bags at her feet and saw she had clearly been in a shopping kind of mood.

"When did you get here?" He asked picking up everything.

"First thing. Got an early check in but then I got bored so I went to get a manicure, after that I couldn't help but notice that there were a few sales on and before you know it…more bags than I can carry."

"Those mean nasty sales people." Randy said, "luring you in with clothes that were screaming for you to buy them, regardless to the fact that you'll never wear half of them. Those nasty, nasty sales people."

"I'm getting the idea that maybe you're mocking me Randy." Jenni smiled, "Why would you do something like that?"

"Because you make it so damn easy babe."

* * *

After the house show Randy and Jenni had showered, dressed up and were now standing in the bar of the hotel and on their third drink and beginning to feel it. 

"So how are you? You know after the slut from St Louis and everything." Jenni asked with a low laugh.

"I'm great." Randy said honestly, if not slightly slurred.

"Really?" She replied as though not convinced.

"Yeah. It actually bothers me a little. She was my fiancé and I did care for her once but…I'm not sorry that it's over and I don't miss her. At all."

"Well good. Sluts aren't there to be missed, they're there to be hissed at and jeered. Besides," Jenni said leaning into him slightly, "it's good to see you smiling that gorgeous smile of yours again."

"Yeah it is good to see me looking all gorgeous isn't it?" Randy asked with a cocky smirk.

"Oi, arrogance. I'll let your cockiness go this once but don't think I'll be letting you get away with it again."

"Yes you will babe," he leaned closer to her, "because you happen to find me very attractive when I'm all arrogant."

"Oh yeah," she replied sarcastically. "I'm whipped."

"I've seen the way you watch the show when the "Legend Killer" is at his most arrogant."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah but don't worry I quite like it. I mean, its not like I haven't had a fantasy or two about you as the sexy little 'English Vixen'."

"Oh babe," Jenni laughed. "You fantasise about me? I'm flattered but… you're gonna regret saying that tomorrow."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"We'll see."

"We will."

A few minutes later the pair had another drink in their system when two hotel workers came by them and were talking about the trouble they had had getting people out of the hotel pool which had now closed. Jenni watched as the pair walked by before looking at Randy with a mischievous smirk on her face and a devilish look in her eyes.

"Are you feeling adventurous Randy?"

"Always am babe."

"Ok just one sec, Excuse me," she said to a bartender that had been eyeing her up the entire time she was there.

"Yes Miss," he said with a charming smile.

"Can we have another shot of that stuff…and er…leave the bottle."

"Of course Miss."

Jenni bit her bottom lip as though nervous but Randy knew her well enough to know that she wasn't done. This was the same kind of thing she did whenever trying to get something from a stranger for free.

"Is there something else I can get you Miss?" The man asked.

"Well…my friend here has had a terrible family crisis and maybe a full bottle would help him so if you could…"

She gestured to the quarter full bottle the barman had placed in front of her and the man hurriedly took it away and replaced it with an unopened on.

"Anything for a patron as beautiful as yourself."

"Wow, thank you. It's so nice that some people have compassion." Her eyes widened in fake admiration. "Oh, I think someone on the other side of the bar is calling you over."

The barman walked away with a smile only to find that there was no one on the other side of the bar that wanted him. When he turned back to the beautiful women he saw the seat empty and the bottle gone.

"Damn, the boss is gonna sack me if he finds out I fell for that again."

* * *

Standing outside the hotel pool Randy stood watch, holding the bottle of high quality spirit while Jenni fiddled with the lock of the door. 

"You're never gonna be able to do that. The security in these places is ridiculous."

When she didn't reply he turned around to see her standing in the open doorway smirking at him arrogantly.

"How did you do that?" He asked in awe.

"I grew up in a rough area." She said simply with a slight shrug. "Come on before they see us."

They hurried in and shut the door. Before Randy noticed something and spoke.

"Uh, Jenni? I don't think we thought this all the way through."

"Oh really and what didn't we think through."

"We have nothing to wear."

"Well I don't know about you babe but I know what I'm wearing." She said before promptly stripping down to her bra and panties.

She took the bottle off of him before stepping into the pool. His eyes widened as she made her way down the steps into the water. Her underwear clinging to her as she got wet.

"So Randy," she asked him with a flirty smile while undoing the top of the bottle. "Are you gonna leave a girl all alone in a big pool like this?"

He looked at her and felt himself falling back into their banter, "Why babe? You feeling lonely in there?"

She nodded her head, "I don't like loneliness, never have."

Although she spoke in the same tone he could have sworn he saw a flash of vulnerability in her eyes which she quickly covered up.

"Anyways," she asked taking a drink from the bottle. "What kind of man leaves a increasingly drunk girl, who's wearing nothing but her underwear, to stay in the pool by herself?"

"Well I don't know about what kind of man does but I know it isn't me."

He took of his clothes, leaving him in just his boxers and descended the steps. She smirked at him, her devilish smirk, and then splashed him with water. He turned to her with a mournful look.

"Oh Jenni. Jenni, Jenni, Jenni." He took the bottle from her and had a long drink from it and putting it out of harms way. He then paused for a second before jumping to her and dunking her head in the water; she struggled against his hands on her shoulders before somehow flipping him over. They fought against each other in the water for a while before finally stopping to get their breath in fear of drowning.

"Well," Jenni said backing herself against the wall of the pool after snatching the bottle from the side, "That was bracing."

Randy came over to her and placed his hands on either side of her. "Yeah, just a bit."

"Either way, I won."

"What? No you didn't."

"Oh come on Randy, be realistic, I had your arse beat."

"Oh please, I soaked you."

She took another drink before dragging her eyes to him, "We're in a pool. I was already soaked."

"Yeah but I made you wetter."

"Is that even a word?"

"Of course wetter is a word. I just used it in a sentence." He said taking the bottle

"Yeah but let's face it. You're sentence structure isn't your most desired aspect. Even when you're sober – which you're definitely not by the way."

"Desired aspect?" Randy asked with a raised brow, ignoring her last sentence. "God, babe I know you want me you really shouldn't be so obvious about it. It's not lady like.

When she rolled her eyes he moved closer to her and continued.

"Just out of curiosity, which aspect of me do you desire most."

She tilted her head back slightly and Randy couldn't help that his eyes flickered down to her cleavage for a second.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Jenni finally said in a low, husky voice that sent a shot of desire through him.

"More than you can imagine babe."

She laughed a low juicy laugh at that and closed her eyes; her head still tilted back. He stood still for a second before he moved his hand to her shoulder and ran it down her arm. She opened her eyes and looked at him as though wanting to ask him something. He ran his hand down her arm again before she finally spoke.

"You really don't miss her?"

It took him a moment to work out what she was talking about.

He shook his head. "I really don't." The alcohol in his system allowing him to be completely honest. He looked up at her face to see her watching him intently. "Why?"

"It just seems a bit strange. You never mentioned breaking up with her before that and suddenly you're breaking up with her and completely forgetting she exists in a few days."

"I'm surprised you're so bothered by it. You hated the woman."

"I wouldn't say I hated her." Noticing Randy's raised eyebrow, "Ok, I did but…it just seems strange."

"I didn't love her."

"Yes you did. Maybe not at the end but you must of at one point."

"I dunno, it was my mom actually that made me realise I needed to end it."

"Ah, Elaine's always been smart."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Said it wasn't fair to string Sam along when it wasn't her I wanted. When I'm always thinking about something else. Someone else."

"Well, Your mum's always had a pretty good grip on reality so I'm betting that whatever she said was right."

"Yeah, I know she's right it's just…complicated."

"Why?"

"Just is."

She frowned at him for a second before abruptly asking. "You've already got your eye on someone?"

When he nodded she laughed and took a sip from the bottle, "Well check out the stud. Who is she? It is a she isn't it?"

He playfully slapped her arm. "Of course it's a she."

"Well who is she then? What's she like?"

"She's…amazing."

"Amazing huh? You gotta give me more than that Sailor."

"Well," he said slowly having a drink, "she's funny, smart – smarter than she acts anyway, she's loving, loyal, a bit cheeky, adorable – but she'd kill me for saying that." He paused, lost in Jenni's face. She had no idea he was talking about her.

"Hot?" She asked.

"Obviously," he laughed mournfully while bowing his head.

Noticing his change in mood she branched a question. "She doesn't like you?"

His head snapped up at her looking into her eyes that surveyed him with a curious if not slightly sympathetic look.

"I don't know." Randy quietly admitted.

"When are you gonna tell her?"

Randy was offered an amazing opportunity at that point – tell her it's her. Ever since he had bottled out of telling her in her hotel room he kept getting this feeling. 'Tell her' his mind screamed to him. But, whether it was cowardice or whether it was an honest belief that she didn't feel the same way he didn't know. Either way he knew he wasn't telling her tonight.

"I don't know, maybe never."

"What? Randy babe, I love you and everything but you need to sort yourself out. You got rid of the slut and now is your chance to try and find yourself a good girl." She paused taking a drink, "Well not a good girl, those innocent types aren't to be trusted but I mean a girl who's good for you. I mean what are you gonna do if she meets someone. You should tell her while you still have the chance. Now this may be the rambling of a not-so-sober girl but I think I'm right."

They stood in the pool in silence with the water lapping around them, exchanging the bottle between them every few minutes. He smiled down at her, trying desperately to ignore the pang of hurt he felt at the idea of her meeting someone, before finding himself a perfect excuse out of the conversation. "I'm not ready for anything anyway. All this stuff with Sam, I think I need to breathe for a bit you know?"

"Does that mean I'm gonna get my club friendly, flirty, charming all the ladies all the time best friend back? I hope so because he was a fantastic guy to have around."

"You want him back babe?"

"Damn right. He was cool."

"Hey! I'm still cool." He replied in mock hurt.

"I don't know, you've kinda lost your edge. No offence."

"Plenty taken. Now I don't know about you but I'm feeling a little bored."

"Oh really, my company not good enough for you?"

"Oh no it's not that. I enjoy nothing more than having you wet in sexy red Victoria Secret underwear but I think we could make better use of this time."

"How did you know it was Victoria Secret?"

He leaned into her a little and brushed a strand of her wet hair out of her face. With a husky voice he whispered into her ear, "Well you know me babe. I know all of Victoria's Secrets."

* * *

Jennifer's hotel room was open by a giggling, scantily clad, Jennifer who was trying to get Randy to stop tickling her. Well he wasn't tickling her exactly he was just lightly blowing on her wet still skin, sending her tingling. 

"Stop it!" She demanded.

He threw their clothes down on a chair across the room and looked to her with a predatory gleam in his eyes. They hadn't bothered getting dressed, thinking it would be funnier to try and get back to the room in their underwear.

"Now why would I want to do something like that."

"Because I'm the nicest, sweetest girl in the world." Jennifer replied with an innocent look. He may have fallen for the look if she hadn't said it in wearing only sexy underwear while holding a bottle of spirit which was considerably lighter than it was when they got it.

Remembering something she said earlier he asked, "So you're a good girl then?"

"Absolutely," she smiled.

"But," he said thoughtfully, "didn't you say those innocent types aren't to be trusted?"

She looked down slightly before laughing, "Note to self – keep own opinions quiet."

He smiled at her looking down before he advanced on her again. "That's a good plan for future reference babe but, you've already aired your opinion on innocent girls and now you must pay the consequences."

"No," she pouted.

"No?" he mocked.

"No."

He looked at her pout and couldn't help but smile, she looked like an angry five year old.

"Well I could stop tickling you but…what's in it for me?"

"Hmm, I'll take you to breakfast tomorrow?"

"Not good enough."

"I'll buy you something?"

"No."

"I'll sort out your iPod for you. I know how much you suck at that."

"Bruising the ego? Not your smartest plan."

"Fine what do you want?"

"I want to tickle you," he said but then inspiration struck him. "But I'll settle for a massage."

"Huh?"

"A full body massage. I reckon that'll work."

"So in order to stop you tickling me I have to give you a full body massage?" When he nodded she laughed, "You know Randy, some people would call that extortion."

"Trust me sweetheart." He replied with a charming smile. "I'm looking at what you're wearing and that's causing some interesting thoughts to pop into my head. Now considering how much we've drank you're lucky I'm not asking for some kind of sexual favour. I'm just asking for a little relaxation."

She laughed, "God it's good to have you back."

She closed the few feet of distance between them by wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. While she probably considered this to be a friendly hug Randy was enjoying this as a lot more than that.

He wrapped his arms around her unclothed waist and pulled her even closer to himself. He inhaled her scent and rubbed her lower back softly a new idea forming in his head.

Far too soon she pulled away from him with a pretty smile on her face.

"Do you have any massage oil?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'll just grab it." Jenni said before walking into the bathroom. She walked out a minute later and told him to lie down.

"Actually babe, I've got a better idea." Randy said.

"Really? What's that then?"

In answer he moved to where she stood at took the bottle out of her hands.

"Lie down."

"What?"

"Lie down," he said again.

"Why?"

"Because Dear Jennifer, I'm going to massage you instead."

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Well," he said thoughtfully, "I could have you massage me, which don't get me wrong I would have greatly enjoyed, or I could have you lying down, practically at my mercy, still not wearing much, covered in oil while I straddle you and rub you all over." Randy smirked, "Now in my mind that sounds like more fun."

She looked at him silently for a second before saying playfully. "You're a sick man."

"You love me."

They laughed a little before Jenni obliged with Randy's request to lie down. He rubbed some oil into his hands before straddling her and gently beginning to rub his hands over her back. The feeling she was inspiring in him was great. Just by touching her he lost himself.

Within minutes his touching caused her to moan and Randy nearly lost all control of himself. Listening to her almost made him moan; so much so that he had to bite down on his lips to stop himself.

"Umm, that feels great." She said a little while later. "One thing missing." She pushed her upper-body up with her left arm and with her right one reached out for the bottle on the bedside cabinet.

She twisted her body so that she was now on her back so fast Randy was surprised. However it didn't take him any more than three seconds to realise he was now basically sitting on the area her panties covered. That thought alone caused him to have to bite his lip again.

Jenni dragged her eyes to him and noticed his odd behaviour.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? Me? Yeah fine."

She frowned at him a second before shaking her head. "You want?" she asked offering the bottle.

He nodded and was about to reach for it with his still oil-slicked hands when Jenni leaned forward and gestured for him to open his mouth. He did so cautiously and she poured a shot of the liquid into it and smiled.

"I don't want you getting the bottle greasy."

He smiled at her, "Are you gonna turn back over?"

She shook her head with an angelic smile.

"You're not going to?"

She shook her head again.

"Why not? I mean far be it from me to toot my own horn but you sounded like you were enjoying it."

"Oh it was great. Now you're gonna do my front."

"And why would I want to do your front?" he asked even though he couldn't help the fact that his eyes kept breaking contact with hers and raking her body.

"Because," she said leaning her body up to his to the point were her face was inches from his. "I'm not the only one who enjoyed that massage. Now," she continued ignoring his shocked look. "I want you to do my front."

He swallowed almost nervous, still in shock at what she said but soon found himself trying to make the conversation more comfortable.

"What makes you think I enjoyed it as much as you did?" "He asked with a cocky smirk.

She smirked back at him, "I didn't say you enjoyed it as much as me. I just said you enjoyed it. Now, aside from the face that I could hear your slight though very well covered moans it's very clear you nearly made your lip bleed from biting on it so hard. Also there is very noticeable proof you enjoyed it digging into me right about now."

He froze but soon went into playful arrogant mode to try and play off his embarrassment. "Like what you feel babe?"

"Impressive," she said understanding how embarrassed he was. "But you know, it's understandable. You've got a drunken girl lying underneath you in her underwear while you rub oil on her. I would be more offended if you didn't get turned on. And that's a fact."

He laughed at her before pushing her back onto the bed and putting more oil into his hands. "So you're front?"

She nodded.

"What d'ya want first? Chest or legs? Because I know I'm gonna enjoy both."

* * *

**There you go! Major drunken flirting in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. Reviews always welcome.**

**Love Ya! DollFace!**


	10. Dinner, Breakfast and John

**Hiya Everyone. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 : Dinner, Breakfast and John.

* * *

**

It was December 17th and Randy Orton could be found in the Providence arena with Mark Callaway discussing their match for Armageddon the next night.

"Ok, that's when the table comes in?"

"Right," Randy sighed.

"You nervous?"

"I little, my first Hell in a Cell. It's gonna be…intense."

"Those matches always are. You'll do fine as long as you remember to watch your head."

"Right, head. Got it."

"Maybe we should stop," Mark said. "We can sort the rest of the match tomorrow."

"That's a good idea. My head feels like it's gonna explode."

"Well at least after tomorrow you've got a little more time off, you can relax."

"Relax?" Randy laughed, "At the Orton family Christmas? You must be mad."

Mark laughed with him before asking a question. "So is Jennifer going home with you?"

"Yeah," Randy smiled in response, "We had a bit of a misunderstanding but everything's all right now."

Mark quietly regarded the younger man for a moment, "And Samantha?"

"That's over," Randy broke in firmly. "I ended it."

"Good. You shouldn't make yourself miserable to make others happy. You'll only end up hurting everyone even more. And you can trust me on that one."

"I know what you mean. She didn't take it too well. Gave me a right slapping."

"Women," Mark laughed. "When it comes to opening jars they haven't got an once of strength but hurt their feelings and suddenly they can channel the strength of the army into one slap."

"Careful Mark," a voice from the doorway said, "people could start thinking you're a chauvinist."

Mark laughed at her while Randy smiled and beckoned her closer.

"I wasn't expecting you Jenni." Randy said.

"Steph called me in. Something about some photo shoot she wants me to be part of. I dunno why she couldn't tell me over the phone. You guys still going over your match?"

The men nodded.

"Well just as long as you watch your head you'll probably be fine."

"That's what I was just saying," said Mark.

"I'm sure you did but Randy's a simple sort of bloke. He needs things repeated." Jenni teased.

"Hey now hang on. I may be a simple bloke but at least I'm a charming and good looking one."

"The judgements still out on that one babe."

Mark laughed at Randy's look of indignation at Jennifer's teasing before he began to tickle her. Mark expelled a sigh at their behaviour, some people just don't realise what's going on right in front of their faces.

* * *

"Dad, finally you're here. I thought your plane got in three hours ago." 

Bob Orton put his suitcase down next to his bed in the twin room he was sharing with Randy.

"Delayed. Something about fog, I don't know son, I wasn't really listening to tell you the truth."

"Typical. They could be telling you that they're about to crash and there's you not listening."

"Well that's good son. That way I won't spend my last living seconds with a feeling of impending doom. No, I'll just be wondering what I'll be having for dinner."

"Speaking of dinner," Randy said, "Me and Jenni were thinking of trying out this Chinese place near the arena. You wanna come with?"

"No son," Bob replied, "I think I'll leave you and Jennifer alone for the night. It'll do you good to spend time together after your little…falling out."

"Well we have been doing," Randy said annoyed that the argument between him and his best friend had been brought up. He didn't need anymore reminders of how stupid he had been. "We've spent a lot of time together these last few days. Everything's back to normal."

Even as he said that he knew it was a lie. His friendship wasn't the same as it had been, but maybe that was a good thing. Although it annoyed him that he couldn't put a finger on what exactly was different.

"I'm glad to hear it," Bob said to his son, knocking him out of his thoughts, "You two have been friends for too long to fall out."

"Well you haven't got to worry. We're not gonna fall out."

"Good. Don't forget Randy she was there for you when there was no one else around."

"Yeah," Randy said thinking about how their friendship had started in OVW.

"You don't want to lose her, friend for life that girl."

"Maybe that's the problem," Randy mumbled. A friend. That's all.

* * *

Later on a soft knocking on the door led to Bob getting up from the bed and greeting Jennifer. 

"Jennifer, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Bob," Jenni said casting an eye over her denim mini, blue halter and knee high black boots. "Randy ready yet?"

"Just fixing his hair," he said gesturing towards the bathroom. "He should only be an hour or so."

"I heard that!" Randy shouted from his place in front of the mirror while the pair laughed in the bedroom.

"I don't know why it takes you so long!" Jenni shouted at him, "You've hardly got any hair to begin with."

"Oh by the way Jenni, Elaine and I are glad you changed your mind about Christmas. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Hmm," Jenni replied, "It has been a while since Christmas with the Orton's didn't involve me. It's also been a while since I had to spend it alone. Besides I don't think you lot could handle it. I'll definitely be there."

"Of course you will," Randy cut in coming out of the bathroom and wrapping an arm around her waist. "We'd all die slow deaths without you and you don't want that on your conscience."

Randy noticed that after he said that she stiffened and suddenly had a far away look on her face.

"Jenni?" Randy asked.

When he got no response Bob tried.

"Jennifer?"

When he also got no response the men shared a look before Randy positioned himself directly in front of her and shook her slightly.

"Jenni? Are you alright?"

She came out of herself then, "Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Fine," she said and smiled, "Never better."

The two men shared another look.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Bob asked, "You spaced."

"I'm just a little tired," she said smiling reassuringly.

"Ok then," Randy said still a little confused about her behaviour. "You ready to go?"

"Of course I am. You're the one that always takes forever."

"Hey! Styling my hair is an art."

"But you don't have any!" Jennifer insisted again.

"All part of the art."

Randy closed the door behind them after they said their goodbyes and Jennifer stared talking again.

"You know Randy, Vanity is a sin."

"So is lust babe. Doesn't stop you from checking me out though does it."

"As if!"

"Don't worry I don't judge you for it. I mean who wouldn't. Look at me."

"And there's the famous Randy Orton arrogance. To borrow a line from Will and Grace, Does it hurt your back to kiss your own arse like that?"

"Ass."

"Sorry?"

"It's kiss your own ass, you and your cute little English accent pronounce it wrong."

"Excuse me," Jenni said, "The English created the language. It's you Americans that pronounce it wrong. Just like everything that the Americans steal from us, you mess it up. Soccer; its called football. The American version of football is a pussy's version of Rugby. It's like 'Absolutely Fabulous', America ruined that as well. Or more recently, 'Dancing with the Stars' in England that was 'Strictly Come Dancing' and by all accounts it was great. You even stole our judge, Len Goodmen. He's a Brit."

"Did you hear about Stacy being on the next season of that by the way?" Randy asked opening the car door for her.

"Blondie? Yeah, I heard about it." Jenni replied frowning.

Two years ago Jennifer had been given a Diva magazine cover that Stacy wanted and since then the pair were known not to get along. So much so that Vince had spoken to Jennifer about maybe having to move her to RAW because the tension between them was so high. Stacy however had not been at work much since starting on SmackDown! Focusing more on her 'movie' career; something that greatly amused Jennifer.

"Another reason for her not to come to work. How heartbreaking."

Randy smiled at her before starting the car and driving off to the restaurant. He could understand her annoyance. If a man who didn't even wrestle were given so much attention, just because they looked good, he'd be angry about it to.

"She'll be back soon no doubt." Randy said.

"Thank God." Jennifer said sarcastically. "If there isn't a Lingerie Pillow Fight sometime soon people might be in danger of taking the Women's Division seriously."

* * *

"Ok, so here's my question 19. If you could have a type of alcohol named after you, which would it be?" 

"Hmm," Jenni said off in thought. "Vodka. That is by far the best one."

Randy nodded his head while Jenni fiddled with the radio on his car. They had, for some reason, been playing twenty questions.

"Ok then Sailor. Question 20 for you. Hmm, I've got a classic for you, if you were stranded on a Dessert Island what three things would you want with you?"

He thought about this for a moment before answering quite strangely in her opinion. "Lifetimes supply of food, enough clean water to make sure I live a long healthy life and…" he paused and looked straight at her, "…you."

She looked at him appraisingly for a second before laughing, "Ever the charmer."

He smiled at her while she laughed, she had no idea. "Well then beautiful, what would your three be?"

She answered quickly as though she guessed he would ask her that. "A speedboat, a map and loads of bottled water."

"The bare essentials then?"

"Absolutely. But…don't feel left unloved, I'd sneak a picture of you there with me. I'd hide it somewhere."

Randy looked intrigued, "Where would you hide it?"

She laughed, her low juicy laugh sending tingles down his spine, "A lady never tells."

* * *

A little later the door to Randy's hotel remained closed because a change of plan meant that Randy was now lying on Jenni's bed with her while they watched a movie. 

They lay next to each other though they weren't touching Randy couldn't stop himself from wishing they were. She seemed too wrapped up in the movie to realise that he was sneaking glances at her every chance he got. Fascinated with the way her eyes, those startling green eyes, focused on the tv set, they way she idly fingered the pillow laying across her stomach, the way she laughed at the film and (he would be lying if he pretended not to notice it) the way her chest rose and fell with her steady breathing.

Seemingly feeling his eyes on her she turned her head slightly, and smiled at him.

"You alright?"

Randy, too caught up to hear her, didn't answer so she lifted herself up and leaned on her elbows.

"Randy? Are you ok?"

"Hmm, I mean yes, yeah, I'm great."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Let's just get back to the movie, yeah?"

"Yeah ok."

Jennifer turned back to the screen and Randy slowly exhaled a breath. She seemed engrossed in the movie again and involuntarily he found his eyes tracing back to her. She had raised her leg slightly when she sat up and she hadn't lay it back down. As his eyes fixed upon it he immediately had a flashback of two nights earlier when he had massaged her after being in the pool together. He had straddled her, massaged her back, her stomach and daringly massaged her chest briefly. However it was on her legs he spent the most time – partly because he didn't have to straddle her so she didn't know the effect she had on him and partly because they were so silky and soft that he couldn't help himself.

The morning after at breakfast Jenni had told him that much of what happened was still really hazy to her, she remembered being in the bar and then in the pool. She remembered being massaged and then going to sleep but that was pretty much it. She didn't remember details. He pretended he didn't either. She had believed that after all with the amount they drank there was nothing fishy about not remembering but for him it was all burned into his mind. He couldn't forget it, even if he wanted to.

His eyes went back to her face as he saw her eyes closed and guessed she must have fallen asleep.

"Jenni," he whispered, "Are you sleeping."

She didn't answer so he placed the blanket over her careful not to wake her before turning the T.V off. He cautiously brought a hand up to her face before brushing some hair from it. She looked so peaceful and he found himself placing a feather light kiss on her forehead and then running his hand from her shoulder down the length of her arm.

"Night beautiful," he said before quietly leaving the room.

Little did he know that as soon as the door closed behind him Jennifer opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She ran her hand down the arm that he did all the while staring at the door.

"Ok, now I have to know what's going on with him."

* * *

Randy turned off his cold shower the next morning and towelled himself dry. As he stood in front of the mirror he heard his father talking in the other room. 

"I didn't even hear him come in last night," Bob said into the phone at his ear unaware that his son had opened the door that he was sitting with his back to.

"Practically skipped out of the door he did," Bob said after his wife had spoke. "And when he saw her…I wouldn't have been surprised if there was drool on his shoe."

Randy leaned casually against the doorframe, his towel secure on his waist, and waited for his father to notice him.

"I admit, I feel stupid for not noticing it. If it wasn't for you telling me then I'd still think he only saw her as a…" Bob turned around and caught sight of his son. "Ok Elaine so we've got a early morning flight we should be back tomorrow before you've even woken up."… "Yeah, give my love to Becky and Nathan." … "Yeah he's here."… "Ok. You too. See you tomorrow."

Bob hung up the phone and looked at Randy. "Morning son. Sleep well?"

"Fine."

"Good, good. Breakfast? You know before you're down the gym."

"I'll just get dressed."

"No rush, should we invite Jennifer?" Bob asked trying to be nonchalant.

"She's meeting Mel for breakfast today, she mentioned it last night." Randy reached into his suitcase and pulled out his clothes for his workout. "Oh and dad?" Randy said before turning around with a slight smirk. "I don't drool."

* * *

In the gym Randy was lifting weights when a voice from behind him had him nearly drop them in surprise. 

"Damn, you look a little too good."

Randy put the weight down and turned to John Cena with a raised eyebrow.

"I've told you before man, I don't swing that way. If you want gay, go join the ice capades."

"Ha, ha, ha." John said sarcastically. "I just meant that I was expecting you to look like hell after breaking up with…er…what was your girls name again?"

"Sam."

"Yeah her. I thought you'd be all, 'I can'tlive if living is without you'." John sang the last bit slightly while dramatically clutching his heart.

"Man, you can rap but singing…you should leave that to the professionals."

"I'm hurt. You just hurt me big."

"Yeah, yeah."

Randy looked at John with a slightly raised eyebrow when he looked confused Randy elaborated.

"This is the part where you explain what you're doing here. You're Christmas break started nearly a week ago."

"Oh, a few of us Raw guys were called to the next city for a last minute appearance so some of us decided to swing by and see what's up."

"Great. Who's some of us?"

"Umm, me, obviously, Shelton, Trish and Ashley."

"Cool. So that explains why you're here…er…did anyone else come with you?"

"Anyone else like who?" John asked.

"Oh I don't know…anyone?"

"Why is there someone on the RAW side of things that you have a crush on?"

"What? No! Not on the RAW side of things." Noting Johns' curious look he continued. "No."

"If you say so. Anyway…where's princess?"

"Probably still with Melina."

"How are things with you guys?"

"Me and Jen? Fine."

"You sure? I heard things were a little strained."

"Christ John I've told you. You shouldn't listen to gossip from people who don't have a life. Anyway who told you things were a little strained?"

"It was the impression I got from Jenni actually. She said you had a fight."

"It was no big deal and we're fine know so it doesn't matter," Randy said feeling very uncomfortable.

"So you guy's are cool?"

"Never better."

* * *

"I think he's lonely." 

"Lonely? No he's not lonely."

"How else do you explain it?"

Jennifer and Melina sat in the hotel dining room. Breakfast had long finished but the pair sat in the emptying room talking and drinking their coffee. They were currently talking about Jenni's concerns for Randy.

"Jenni have you ever thought that maybe he's just horny and you're the closet person to him?"

"Oh come on! That's not the problem. He's just…he's been different with me lately."

"How do you know he's not just horny? For all you know he could have some elaborate scheme to take you home and seduce you over Christmas."

"His parents are there. His brother and sister are there. That reminds me actually, I need to call Becky."

Melina shook off her friends reasoning. "So what if his family are there? Think about it; he gets you under the mistletoe, or alone in a room, drinks have been had, Christmas cheer is all around and he casually starts running his hand up and down your leg. Meanwhile he's plying you with even more alcohol and once you're ridiculously merry he strikes. Then before you know it" Melina slapped her hands together, "you're in his bed."

Jenni looked thoughtful for a second before reaching over, "Ok Mel, no more caffeine for you." Jenni took the cup away ignoring Melina's sound of protest; "You'll thank me for it one day."

* * *

A little while later Jenni was fiddling with the lock on the door when two men approached her from behind. 

"Princess you look as sexy as always."

She turned to see John Cena standing next to Randy.

"John!" She exclaimed, "What're you doing here?"

"It's a long story. But seriously girl, you look hot."

She slapped his arm and he pouted. "Hey now princess there was no need for that."

"Shut up," she said playfully. "Hi Randy,"

"Hey Jenni, sleep well?"

"Yeah, oh an sorry about falling asleep on you like that last night. Guess I was more tired than I realised," she lied.

"Not a problem beautiful." Randy said smiling at her almost forgetting about John who quickly made his presence known again.

"Come here," he said to Jenni.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Christmas is a time for love," he replied, "so get over here in your sexy little jeans and show me some of that love."

She laughed a little before stepping to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him close to her.

He held her tightly before she pulled away causing him to slap her playfully on the butt.

"Oi!" She said with an equally playful look on her face. "My butt is not yours to slap."

"Use to be." John replied with a smirk.

"'Use to' being the operative words there." She shot back though she still had a smile on her face.

"We'll see." He said.

"You ok Randy?" Jenni asked taking note of the almost angry look on his face.

Randy, who had watched the exchange with a more than slight twinge of jealousy nodded before he spoke, "John wants to know if he can hitch a ride with you to the arena. I have to get going in a few minutes to meet up with Mark."

"Not a problem, Mel and Johnny are hitching with me so you being there will give me someone to talk to while they give each other nauseating looks."

"Cool," Randy said before John had a chance to respond. "I gotta get going. I'll see you after the show John?"

"Yeah I'll be around."

"Right and Jenni I'll see you before my match?"

"Absolutely. I'll come to your locker room."

"Great," he shook hands with John before giving Jenni a long hug. "I'll see you guys."

He walked down the hall before turning at the end of it, sending another smile Jenni's way and then disappeared out of sight.

John curiously turned to Jenni, "Is everything all right with you two?"

She sighed heavily, "You tell me."

* * *

Randy slowly made his way to the trainers room his dad walking beside him. Mark hadn't been joking when he referred to Hell in a Cell as being intense. He had thought Mark, Paul, Dave and Shawn had all been exaggerating when they were saying about how it makes everything different. Being trapped like that even though he knew what was going to happen was different to just being in the ring. 

Sitting down on a bench the trainers stated fussing over the pair of them and Bob turned to his son.

"Remind me again why I thought coming back to work was such a good idea?"

"Because craziness breeds excitement." A voice said from the door.

"Hey Jen." Randy said.

"Nice match."

"Well what can I tell ya, I'm good at getting my ass kicked."

"One of your finer talents," she observed him critically for a second. "I'd hug you but I'm wearing white and you're all bloody and sweaty."

"Don't worry I'm not offended. If you hugged me it'd probably hurt."

"In that case I might have to hug you."

"What about your top. The blood would never come off."

"We all have to make sacrifices."

He laughed and she kissed him on the cheek before kissing Bob as well.

"Seriously though guys. Impressive."

"Oh it was nothing," Randy said smirking at her. She smiled back before talking to a newly arrived Mark.

Randy just watched her taking in everything she did. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she moved, the way she fiddled with her ring. She was amazing.

God I love her, He thought to himself before frowning. I love her? Where the hell did that come from? He observed her again as she laughed at something Mark said.

"Oh no," he said to himself softly.

He wasn't supposed to love her. She was meant to be his best friend. He shouldn't feel this way about her.

But it was too late.

Damn.

* * *

**Chapter 10 oh loyal reader. I honestly can't thank you enough for the great reviews that you've given me. I really appreciate them. Let me know what you think of this chapter and all feedback would be great especially since I'm not sure whether I like this one or not.**

**Chapter 11 should be up soon.**

**Love Ya! DollFace!**


	11. Holiday Spreads, Lights and Evil Aunts

**Ok, so I know this chapter took nearly two weeks but I've been really busy. No one told me that going to college was going to mean so much work. I should sue. Anyways, this chapter is very transitional but there are key parts that will mean more later, (psst, particularly the part about Jenni's family, sshh, you didn't hear it from me). Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Holiday Spreads, Lights and Evil Aunts.****

* * *

**

"Well look what the cat dragged in."

"Good to see you to Nate."

Randy didn't even look up from his breakfast when answering his brother. He instead turned to his mother and requested more bacon. After arriving three hours ago he had no urge to sleep and had instead been up talking with Elaine.

"Where's dad?" Nathan asked as he intervened and stole Randy's bacon.

"Gone to bed." Elaine answered. "He's not feeling too well."

"Aha." Nathan said nodding. "Now if I remember rightly there is someone missing here. I believe the only reason I was happy about Randy being here so much was because I was under the impression that a hot brunette girl by the name of Jennifer was going to be joining us." He wagged his finger around the kitchen. "I see no brunette girl."

"Jenni's not coming until the 21st. She insisted on going to New York for a couple of days," Randy answered not quite hiding the unhappiness in his voice. Why she wanted to spend time alone in New York where she admitted she only talks to one person (the ambiguously gay guy who lives in the apartment downstairs) he didn't know, he wasn't happy about it but after their bust up he wasn't stupid enough to say something.

"Fair enough. She hardly ever spends anytime at home."

"No," he agreed. "Whenever she's not here she goes to someone else's. I've told her before to move here but…" Randy frowned and speared at the sausage on his plate, "she's stubborn."

* * *

"Hi Beck," Randy said entering his little sister's room. 

"Oh hi Randy. I was just about to come down and see you." She said turning away from the mirror where she had been applying her make-up. I haven't been up long."

"Really," Randy said thoughtfully, "I could have sworn I heard you moving around nearly two hours ago."

"Oh I er…I was just going to the bathroom."

"Sounded like you were pacing."

"No. No, I was just…exercising."

Randy frowned at her before asking carefully. "Are you ok?"

"Me? Fine, great. Never better. I'm…good."

"Don't lie to me Becky."

"I'm not lying," she answered hotly.

"Yes you are otherwise you wouldn't be all worked up."

"I'm not worked up."

"Yes you are and all I'm trying to do is find out if you're ok."

"Oh and I suppose you care do you?" She snapped.

"Of course I care. I'm your brother."

"Only when it suits you," she shot back with the kind of venom he had never heard from here. So much so that it shocked him.

"What's that suppose to mean."

"Work it out for yourself I'm going out."

With that she stormed past him, thundered down the stairs and left the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Glad to see you too Becks," he muttered to himself.

* * *

"When's Aunt Evil coming?" Randy said while absentmindedly flicking through the latest SmackDown! Magazine. 

"Randy," his mother said sternly, "You had better be nice to her while she's here."

"Why?" He replied childishly.

"Because she's family."

"Uncle Edward was family, and I don't ever remember you being nice to him."

"That's completely different. Your Uncle Edward was a vile man who shouldn't have been allowed near people. Ever."

"God rest," Randy said with nodding his head sadly.

"Amen," Elaine said quietly.

They were quiet for a second, possibly remembering Uncle Edward or possibly because there was something that one of them was desperate to say. It turned out to be the latter when Elaine asked in a way that was clearly curious despite trying to be casual.

"So Randy, how're things with you and Jennifer?"

"Me and Jenni? Fine." Randy spoke without even looking up from his magazine, which Elaine noted, had stopped on a holiday spread with the Divas!

"Everything back to normal then?" She probed.

"Of course," he replied, still not giving anything away. Partly because he didn't want to say something he might regret and partly because he was still reeling from his thoughts last night. The thoughts that he was in love with her. The realisation had hit him with a shock and he had grudgingly realised that this was no longer some off hand crush that he could ignore and expect to go away. This was the real deal.

"Well good," Elaine said. "Come help me with these new Christmas lights. Nathan's not tall enough."

"Okay," Randy said unmoving.

"Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Now."

"Ok."

Elaine moved over to the breakfast bar in which Randy was sitting besides and snatched the magazine from his hand.

"Hey I was reading that!"

She pointedly lifted up the magazine at the page in which he had it open. There were no words.

"It's pictures of some of your female work mates half-naked. There isn't anything to read."

"Perhaps to the mundane eye there's nothing to read but, to artful minds like mine that is…poetry … in bikini clad form." Randy frowned looking away for a second as though running that excuse over in his mind before nodding, "Yes poetry."

"You amaze me," Elaine responded shaking her head and smiling despite herself.

"I amaze many mother,." He said as though cursed. "I amaze many."

* * *

Elaine squinted up at the lights that Randy had just finished hanging. 

"Do they look straight to you?"

Randy tilted his head slightly before shaking it, "No."

"Do you want to get up there and do it again?"

Randy tilted his head at his mother again, "No."

"Do you think you could go up and fix them while I make us a spot of lunch in the kitchen?"

He frowned before finally answering with more than one word. "I'll do you a deal. We leave them like that and I'll take you out for lunch. My treat."

Elaine looked at him frowning slightly, "Your treat you say?"

Randy nodded at her and she turned her head back to the very obviously wonky lights, "Ok."

* * *

The next afternoon Randy and Bob were sat in the lounge area of the airport. 

"I still don't see why I had to come. It only takes one of us to pick her up."

"Well son, look at it this way, would you want to spend a car journey alone with that woman?"

Randy didn't have to take long to consider that, he shook his head, looking much like a child who had been told to eat vegetables.

"That reminds me, we need to come up with a plan. Some kind of tactic to stop her from getting a word in edgeways."

"We'll be lucky," Randy scoffed.

"Well obviously she's going to be her usual annoying self but what we need to do is cut her off at every opportunity – especially after we make it clear that she'll only stopping for Christmas. If she somehow manages to wrangle an invite for New Years we'll never be rid of her. Now it's not so bad for us because we don't live there full time but think of your mother. Think of Rebecca and Nathan. They don't deserve that."

"Oh I see, she starts talking about how miserable it is to spend time alone and before she can say "What are you up to a New Years?" one of us swoops in with the get-the-hell-out-card."

Bob nodded, "That's pretty much the plan."

"I like it," Randy nodded along.

"Oh God," Bob groaned.

"What? Have you found a kink in the plan?"

"No, she's here. And she's brought that annoying little dog with her."

Randy looked up to see a large woman wearing the wrong colour make-up and wheeling a large suitcase behind her. A tiny little Chiuahua dog sat slightly squished underneath her left arm. Teresa Berkley had arrived.

"Bob," she squealed when she was close enough. "Oh it's good to see you."

"Teresa it's good to see you too. You look…well it's good to see you."

She pulled him into a hug, her suitcase lying abandoned behind her and her dog giving a muffled bark.

"Oh," she said when she pulled away. "Let me see my nephew."

She looked at Randy who had been about to pick up her suitcase for her.

"Oh Randall, it's been far too long."

"If you say so." At his fathers' harsh look he amended, "How are you Auntie?"

"Oh my boy you know, life's wearing me down. But I try to stay my up-beat self, can you believe I'm 57?"

It took all the self-control Randy had not to make a smart comment then and instead he just smiled. She didn't seem to notice the internal struggle he had; she was too busy talking about herself.

"Of course Mr Elvis here keeps me young," she said gesturing to her dog. "But home isn't as friendly as it once was and now…well I find myself getting lonely."

Bob and Randy exchanged a look but before they had a chance to say anything she was talking again.

"Let me look at you Randy," she seemed to critically inspect him for a few seconds. "I always forget how handsome you are…shame you're so arrogant really."

Randy's eyes widened but before he could say anything Bob nudged him with a warning look in his eyes.

"I'll just get your suitcase Aunt Tessa," Randy said crisply.

"Oh Randy I've told you, don't call me Tessa. Makes me sound like a dog."

"Whatever you say Aunt Tessa."

* * *

Later on at the Orton house they family were having dinner and Teresa had barely stopped talking about herself the entire time. 

"Of course I said to him, I said Billy, you are very dear to me, but a woman like myself cannot be tied to one man."

"What did he say Teresa?" Elaine asked politely.

"Well he was devastated of course. But it had to be done; I could never be with anyone exclusively. It wouldn't be fair to the gentleman. While most women back home are hamburgers I've always been succulent steak."

"Seems to me like she must have eaten all the women back home," Nathan said under his breath from his place next to Randy who quickly muffled his laugh.

"But," she said, "enough about me."

"If only," Nathan whispered again.

"Randy, tell me about your fiancé. What's her name again? Mel? Millie? Molly?"

"Sam," Randy interjected, "only she's not my fiancé anymore."

"What do you mean she's not your fiancé anymore?"

"I mean we're not getting married. We split up."

"Elaine," Teresa said to her sister, "How did you allow this to happen?"

"Excuse me?"

"How did you allow this to happen? He was finally settling down and you have let him mess it up."

"I didn't allow him to do anything. He makes his own choices. Oh and as far as 'finally settling down' goes, he's only 25 he has plenty of time to get married, if he wants to that is."

"So you ended things did you?"

"Yeah," Randy replied defensively.

"Who is she?" Teresa asked suspiciously.

"Who is who?"

"The woman you left your fiancée for. Who is she?"

"There's no one." Elaine cut in. "Him and Samantha were just no longer good for each other. It didn't work out."

"If you say so."

"I do." Elaine said sharply, effectively cutting off that line of conversation.

* * *

At two am most of the house was asleep but Randy wasn't tired so after attempting to sleep for about an hour he went downstairs for something to eat. On his arrival in the kitchen he saw his mother nursing a mug of coffee and sitting staring at the breakfast bar. 

"Mom?" He asked, "Are you ok?"

"Oh yes dear I'm fine. What's wrong could you not sleep?"

He shook his head, "You?"

"No, I never sleep much over the Christmas time you know that."

"Yeah Christmas, or maybe you're seriously regretting inviting Aunt Tessa to stay with us."

"Hmm," she made a non-committal noise of agreement.

"Thank you," he said surprising her.

"What?"

"For sticking up for me over the Sam thing. I really don't need to obsess about her."

Elaine smiled at him and then changed the subject, "What time is Jennifer coming tomorrow?"

"Around 12.00. I offered to pick her up but…" He sighed before going quiet.

"How is it with you two? Really?"

"Hard to tell. I mean…I can't even work out how I feel let alone thinking about how she feels…or how she doesn't."

Elaine didn't say anything sensing that he had something else to get off of his chest, and apparently she was right.

"I'm different around her. It's like, I know we've always been a bit flirty with each other but lately I keep finding a reason to be…" he paused trying to think of the right word but his mother seemed to understand what he meant.

"Over-friendly?" she asked.

"I guess. Practically everything I say to her lately has a double meaning, usually not a subtle one."

"How is she with you?"

"Well she responds to it most of the time but that's what she's like, she's a flirty girl. I just don't know what it means."

"Maybe you should talk to –"

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore," Randy said standing up and turning away.

"Randy, you can't run from this forever."

"Watch me," he said walking out of the door.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning Nathan and Becky were fighting for the phone. Bob was tucking into his breakfast. Elaine was trying to look interested when Teresa started talking about how a famous actor had supposedly proposed to her and Randy sat brooding, staring at his uneaten bagel. 

"Give me the phone!"

"Sorry sis. You snooze, you loose."

"Oh grow up!"

"You grow up!"

"Would you two keep it down," Bob said, "Some of us don't wanna hear you two squabbling every morning."

"Sorry dad."

"Yeah dad, sorry."

"Are you ok son?" Bob asked turning to Randy.

Randy didn't say anything right away he just nodded pushed his bagel away. "I'm gonna go work out," he said absent-mindedly before walking slowly out of the room ignoring his parents concerned looks.

He didn't know how long he worked out but it must have been a long time because as he put the weights back on their stand he looked up to see Jenni standing in the doorway.

"Hey Sailor. Working up a sweat?"

"I don't know babe. You better come over feel me up," Randy smirked.

"You'll be lucky," Jenni said smirking back. "Most you're getting from me is a hug."

"Works for me. Come snake your hands around my hot, tight body. I have no objections to that."

"Of course you haven't got any objections, I mean…look at me." She twirled, "Who wouldn't want me wrapped around them?"

Randy just smirked as she came over and gave him a one-arm hug. As she went to pull away he reached out and pulled her back to him so that she was right against his body. When he finally let go of her she raised an eyebrow at him to which he merely shrugged.

"What can I say babe. I can't get enough of ya."

"Understandable," she said nodding her head.

"What time did you get here?" He asked as she sat next to his weights.

"Just now. Said hi to your mum, didn't have to see your Aunt because she was sitting in the living room complaining about the Christmas lights being wonky or something, I don't know. Anyway I decided to come up and see ya. How are ya babe?"

"Peachy."

"Really?" She asked, "I'm in more of an apricot phase myself but…each to their own."

"You're nuts," Randy replied laughing at her.

"No I just told you, apricot."

* * *

After dinner everyone moved over from the dining room into the living room while Randy and Nathan went to get drinks for everyone Teresa decided to ask Jenni some questions. 

"So, Jennifer is it?" Teresa asked.

"Yes."

"Why is it that you're spending the holiday's here?"

"I was invited." Jenni said pleasantly.

"Of course you were invited." Bob said from his place on the couch. "An Orton Christmas without JenniferSage doesn't bare thinking about. I think it's five years since you've been coming here. Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thank you Bob." Jenni smiled genuinely touched.

"Hmm, so do your family not mind you not spending Christmas with them? If I had ever reproduced I think I would want my daughter to be with me over the festive period."

"Well that's a little difficult. My mum died when I was 17. Haven't seen the rest of my family since."

"She died? Oh I am sorry," Teresa said not sounding sorry at all. "So you don't really have anyone then do you?"

Jenni looked torn between taken aback and furious but before she had any chance to respond Elaine spoke sharply to her sister.

"Of course she does. She has us."

"Well I'm sure but you must feel like an outsider sometimes though." Teresa said to Jenni, "Like you shouldn't really be here."

"Hey now hang on a minute," Bob said, "I won't have you talking to her like that, not in my house and not anywhere else."

"Besides," Becky intervened, "We all love Jenni. And she knows it, don't you Jen?"

Jenni smiled slightly in Becky's direction but her eyes didn't change.

"Relax I don't mean to make her feel bad," Teresa said trying to seem friendly, "You understand that don't you dear?"

Jenni nodded stiffly at her but her eyes retained the far away look in her eyes that she had been keeping since the word family came up.

"I'm merely saying that it must be hard for Jennifer. Imposing on you like this. Like a charity case."

"Don't you dare call her that?" Elaine exclaimed her eyes cold. Far away from the kind look she usually had.

"I'm just saying –"

"Well don't! Don't just say!"

"Elaine. Really it's fine. Everyone has an opinion its fine." Jenni said calmly, "although I've had a pretty long day so I think I'm just gonna head off to bed. Night everyone."

Jenni calmly manuvered herself around the furniture and out of the door at the end of the room. The room stayed silent and the tension was thick. So when Randy and Nathan entered the room with everyone's drinks no-one answered right away when Nate asked,

"Wow who died?"

"Where'd Jenni go?" Randy asked the room, "It's not like her to pass up a drink."

"She went upstairs," Bob said with a glare in his sister-in-laws direction. "She was tired."

"Oh, well I'll take her drink up to her then, consider it a night-cap." Randy who hadn't picked up on all the glares in his Aunt's direction said.

"Son I think she might want to be left alone."

"Why would she want to be left alone?" Randy said looking around the room.

"I think," Elaine said finally stopping her glaring to look at her son, "that Jennifer might be glad of some company."

"Yeah," Randy replied still confused as to what must have happened, "I'll go check on her."

"You might want to take more than the one drink," Elaine said quietly, "I think she'll need it."

Standing outside the bedroom door Randy stood his hand poised to knock but guessing that she would ignore that he slowly opened up the door and scanned the room, his eyes resting on her lying on her back staring at the ceiling.

"The ceiling needs painting," she said without looking at him.

"Mom's probably been asking dad to do it for ages."

Randy moved over to the bed and sat on the corner of it.

"I was half expecting the door to be locked," he said staring at her face.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you came up."

"You know me so well."

She half smiled at the ceiling but didn't say anything else so he spoke up.

"Here," he said handing her one of the two glasses in his hands. She sat up 'Undertaker' style and took the glass.

"Thanks," she murmured taking a sip.

"No problem and there's plenty where that came from," he said holding up the bottle in his other hand.

She moved back on the bed so that she was propped up against the pillows and gestured for him to sit next to her. He did as she wanted and propped himself up on his elbow facing her.

"What happened?"

"Your charming Aunt had a few things to say about me not having a family and being an outsider."

"What!" Randy exclaimed, "What the hell gives her the right –"

"Randy, relax. I've heard worse."

"It doesn't matter if you've heard worse you shouldn't have to hear anything. God I hate that bitch," he said angrily.

She sat quietly with a sad look on her face while Randy ranted about his Aunt. He noticed the look on her face and carefully asked, "Are you ok?"

She didn't look at him she just nodded her head.

"Babe, don't lie to me."

"Not lying," she answered simply.

"What's wrong Jen," he said moving further up the bed concerned.

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Jenni…come on. Tell me."

"It's just…she made me think about my mum. I don't like thinking about my mum."

"Why not?" Randy asked carefully.

"Thinking doesn't change anything. Doesn't bring her back. Besides, it's not like I have any right to miss her."

"Of course you do. She was your mom."

"You don't understand."

"So tell me," he prodded.

"No," She said quickly finishing her drink.

"Babe, I can't help you unless –"

"I don't want your help. I don't need your help."

Randy sighed trying to mask the hurt on his face, Not that it mattered she wasn't looking at him. She was staring straight ahead. They sat in silence for a while and he just stared at her, trying to work out what to say.

"Why are you here?" She asked still looking ahead.

"I want to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. And I'm not leaving until you are so don't you be getting any ideas about telling me to push off."

"Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Push off!"

"Not a chance."

She smiled a little then and finally turned to look at him and held up her glass, "Fill me up."

* * *

"Have you ever noticed that we spend most of our free time drinking?" 

"Yeah I guess we do. So what? We're young, hot and loaded. We can do whatever we want."

Jenni laughed at his response and filled their glasses before settling back into Randy's arms. He smiled, happy that he seemed to be doing a good job of cheering her up.

The pair were lying on the bed, their heads propped up on the pillow. He had his arm around her shoulders and his other arm over her stomach, his glass resting on her abs.

"You smell nice," she said suddenly.

"I always do."

"Yeah but I've never really noticed. I'm never this close to you for very long."

"You only have yourself to blame for that."

"I guess."

"So," Randy asked quietly, "any chance if I ask you if you're ok you'll be honest?"

"Nope."

"We'll at least you're honest."

"Isn't that the point?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine," she answered.

"You're lying."

"What are you planning on doing about it?"

"Nothing," he replied. "I guess I just wish that you trusted me."

"Careful Randy. Sounding sensitive is one thing. Sounding gay is quite another."

"Ha ha," he shot back sarcastically. "I'm serious Jenni, I wish you trusted me."

"I do. Or," she sighed in his arms and turned to face him, "I trust you as much as I trust anyone,"

"What if that's not enough?" he said quietly looking down at her.

"It's just too bad."

After a while Randy noticed that her breathing had steadied and realised that she must have fallen asleep. He put his glass down and pulled the blanket over her. He gently pushed some hair out of her face and went to stand up. As he did so however her hand moved and settled over his stomach. Not wanting to wake her and also enjoying being this close to her he wrapped his arm back around her and settled down comfortably.

"Just too bad huh babe?" he asked ruefully. He ran his fingers gently through her hair. "You'll trust me eventually."

He soon fell asleep not noticing that his mother had opened the door slightly as was watching the scene.

"Just a matter of time," she said quietly before closing the door, "Just a matter of time."

* * *

**Ok. I gave you a long chapter (even if it isn't my best) so I wouldn't be offended if you gave me a good review. Or a bad review, whatever you guys want is cool. I've got loads of really good ideas for this story but I am always open to suggestions. So let me know. (DollFace sniggers at her clever plan to get people to leave more reviews)**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Love Ya! Dollface!**


	12. Houses, Calls and Missing You

Hey everyone, it's been nearly three weeks and I can't tell you how sorry I am. The next chapter should be a lot faster but don't quote me on it. Thank you for all the reviews I really love reading them!

Quick note: when I was re-reading a chapter to check something I realised I had given Jenni two different last names. At first her name was Jennifer Sage and then it was Jennifer Byrne. I edited it and now I'm saying decisively her name is Jennifer Rose Sage. Anyway on with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 12 : Houses, Calls and Missing You.**

* * *

Two days before Christmas Jennifer and Randy were in his car on their way to Randy's house to inspect the building work.

"So have you decided on colours and stuff yet?"

"Nah," Randy said, "I figure all the design rubbish you can sort for me."

"Run that one by me again."

"Picking everything out for me, you know, colors, cushions…all that other girly crap."

"Tell me Randy why would you want all that 'girly crap'?"

"I don't know; make it more home like I guess."

"Aw," Jenni said in a baby voice, "does little Randy want his house to be homely? Does he want pretty pillows?"

"Shut it."

Her reply was cut off when her phone started ringing, she glanced at the screen before smiling wickedly.

"Hello this is sluts 'r' us. Can you please give me your name, address, contact number and whether or not you would like a male or female to attend to you and I'll see if we can accommodate you."

Randy watched as she listened to someone speak all the while smiling before replying.

"Well ok Mr John Cena, I'll have a female, preferably Christina Ricci, call you to tend to your needs shortly," Jenni said trying to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"What's that you said sir?" She said after a pause.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr Cena, I give men the key to happy land but I don't show them around. That's not what I'm paid for."

Another pause, "You'll pay me? I'm sorry, you can't afford me."

Randy heard laughter on the other end of the line and figured he no longer had to keep his laughter in check. Jenni apparently thought the same thing because she started to laugh as well.

After calming down she spoke into her phone.

"Sorry John I couldn't resist. What can I do for you today?"

Turning a corner Randy indicated to his passenger that they were all most there. She nodded to show that she understood before laughing at something John had said.

"That's ridiculous. You saw me in Providence less than a week ago."

Randy turned another corner before she responded.

"You go weeks without seeing me all the time." … "I don't care if you miss me." … "No I can't be bothered with that crap. Besides it's really last minute." … "How does what I'm wearing have anything to do with this?"

He turned the ignition off, got out of the car and closed the door quickly, suddenly feeling a surge of anger.

Why did John and Jenni talk like that to each other anyway? It's hardly an appropriate way for ex's to behave, even if they are still friends.

Jenni followed him out of the car with a questioning look. He shook his head at her before walking to the front door of his still unfinished home.

"John can I call you back? Randy's suddenly decided that looking sullen works for him."… "Ok I'll talk to you tonight."

"You alright?" She said coming up behind him after hanging up the phone.

He said nothing, choosing only to nod before waltzing into his home.

"What was all that about?" Randy asked as she closed the door behind her.

"What?" She said frowning. He gestured to the phone still in her hands.

"Oh, John wants me to have a New Year's Eve get together at my flat on the 31st."

"Well of course on the 31st. When else is he gonna want it? The 27th?"

"Ok, so we had momentary silent treatment, now we have snarky comments. Hey, if you bitch slap me this could be like high school."

Forgetting the pangs of anger he felt he laughed at her before saying playfully. "What would you know about it? You told me you hardly ever showed up for school."

"No you're right I didn't. I was certainly never in the running for Head Girl."

"Out of curiosity, how bad was your attendance?"

"Worst in the whole school," Jenni replied with pride while inspecting his house. "My name was on the top of the list in Mr Bruce's office."

"Mr Bruce?"

"He was the Deputy Headmaster, Ugly old perv he was as well." She said frowning in remembrance, "he married a girl three months after she finished her final year. She was ugly as well if I remember rightly."

"You know Jen, there's more to this world than looks."

"That's why you spend an hour doing your hair is it?"

"I think that's an exaggeration," Randy said indignantly. Catching Jenni about to comment he quickly silenced her with the reason they were there. "What do you reckon of the work so far then?"

"It looks…finished."

"No that's just the downstairs. The upstairs is still a wreck and the new pool isn't getting fitted until January. The kitchen is only half done as well," he finished gesturing to a door on the opposite side of the room they were currently standing in.

"I'm quite impressed that they've down this much this quickly."

"Yeah I am as well." Randy paused before divulging, "Of course I said if they didn't stick to the schedule I was going to sue them so badly they were definitely going out of business."

"Nice," she smiled. He smiled back at her not saying anything until she started asking where he was going to put different things.

Walking around the far-from-finished upstairs they walked into what Jenni guessed will be his bedroom.

"So this is where the magic will be happening is it?"

"How did you guess?"

"It has double door coming in and a balcony. Such a bedroom cliché."

"Whatever. The bed will go here," he said before smirking devilishly, "and on top of the bed will be a naked girl waiting for me. Willing to do whatever I want."

"Randy I've told you, those blow up dolls are not as good as the real thing."

They laughed for a moment before Jenni asked. "So do I get a room for when I come visit?"

"I'm glad you asked that Jenni. And the answer is yes you do."

"Which room do I get?"

He came up right behind her and put his hands on her hips.

"You're standing in it."

She turned her head to him and silently raised her eyebrow.

"You're confused?" He asked but without waiting for an answer continued. "My house. My rules. Rule number one, my beautiful best friend shares a bed with me."

"Oh does she now?"

Randy noted happily that she didn't sound angry or disgusted at what he was suggesting and figured that since she thought he was joking he would see far he could push his luck.

"Yes she does. I'm a very lucky man you see, because my best friend happens to be a complete babe. Therefore I think I'm going to enjoy rule number one.

"Just out of curiosity," Jenni asked turning around so that they were face to face, "What does the best friend have to do in rule number two?"

Smirking Randy let his hand move from her hips and they rested just below the top of her low rider jeans as he leaned down and started whispering in her ear.

Her eyes widened as she listened to his rule number two and she vaguely noted that his hands were slowly moving further down.

"You pervert," she smiled when he finally moved away from her ear.

"Face it babe, you and me is destined to happen. Since I'm a man of destiny I have no plans to ignore that."

"So we're 'destined to happen' are we?" She said raising her chin to look him in the eye.

"Yeah," he said sounding quite breathless all of a sudden, he kissed her on the cheek and lingered there for a second before taking his hands off of her butt. He turned away from her and walked to the door, "Come on now, lot's more to see."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She said following him.

He tuned back to her with a smirk, "I have a feeling that you'll be saying that a lot in this room."

He continued smirking as he saw her eyes widen and her jaw drop as she realised what he said, but he wasn't done.

"Oh and if you thought rule two was kinky then wait till you hear rule three."

* * *

"Randy?"

Looking up from his place on the bed he saw his mother standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Dinner's going to be ready in ten minutes."

"Oh ok. I'll be down in a minute."

When she just continued to stand and stare at him he looked up curiously.

"Is something up?"

She said nothing straight away choosing instead to walk in and sit beside him on the bed.

"There was a phone call for you today," Elaine said.

"Who from?" Randy asked not quite understanding why she sounded so apprehensive.

"Samantha."

"Oh, Sam called."

"Yes, she wants you to give her a call. Apparently she wants to talk to you."

"What else did she say?"

"Not much, she just wanted me to give you the message."

Randy nodded staring at the floor for a second. "I suppose I should call her."

"What?" Elaine said surprised.

"I said I suppose I should call her," he repeated slowly as if talking to a child.

"Why would you do a silly thing like that?"

"Because she called and wanted me to call her back. What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Elaine sighed, "I guess I should be happy I raised should a considerate young man."

"So what's your problem?"

"It's just," she paused but continued when Randy nudged her, "that woman made you miserable. Not intentionally but you certainly weren't happy. But now I see you and…" she paused again and looked at his smiling face, "don't let her get you down again Randy."

"I won't. I'll call her see what she wants and then that'll be it."

"Ok. But, if you ever did consider getting back together with her you know I would support you."

"Mom, if I ever considered getting back together with her I hope that you would make me see a therapist."

"I promise. We should get downstairs; dinner will be ready by now."

Randy followed her picking up his phone from the bed in the process. He would call her after dinner he promised himself. Call her, find out what she wanted and then officially close the book on their relationship.

* * *

"Come on now Mr Elvis, drink up."

Jennifer watched in disgust and Teresa lowered her cup to her dog and let him drink out of it. That wasn't the awful part. The awful part was that she then raised the cup to her lips and drank from it herself.

"I just lost my appetite," she murmured to herself.

Becky who had watched with equal disgust nodded silently beside her.

"So, you've been avoiding the subject with me since I got here. Have you done it since?" Jenni said quietly.

"No," Becky said weakly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were right. It was stupid, I know it was but I just..."

"I get it. You surprised me with it. I didn't think you would do that, not in a million years."

"I know, I surprised myself but I think I'm strong enough to deal with it now."

"You sure?" Jenni asked while idly fiddling with her napkin.

"Positive. And I wanted to thank you," she answered still speaking so that no one could hear them, "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't talked to me."

"Not a problem. I just don't get is why you called me in the first place. There are a lot of people who could have helped you better than me."

"Because I knew you'd understand. You cooler than anyone I know."

Jenni laughed, "Well you know, some people are just like that."

Becky laughed with her for a second before quickly covering her bases. "You didn't tell anyone right?" She asked her eyes straying to Randy who was sat at the other side of the table staring at his phone.

"I didn't, I promise."

"Good, man I'm glad you're around. I was talking to mom the other day about how cool it would be if you and Randy were together."

"What?"

"Yeah, funny really. Mom agrees with me though that you two are made for each other."

"You're off your nut," Jenni said affectionately.

"Think about it, you guys are best friends, you're on the road together, and you like the same stuff. Not to mention the fact that he's always really miserable when you're not around."

"No he's not," she replied dismissively.

"Yes he is," Becky insisted, "you should have seen him after you guys had that fight. He was miserable the whole time he was here. Really put a downer on things," she added as an afterthought.

"That's just because he was stressed over Sam."

"No it isn't. Me and Nathan were listening to the parental units talking about it. Dad said that Randy was really cold towards Sam and telling her to leave him alone. Apparently he said about how she wasn't even a priority for him or something."

"Really?" Jenni asked softly.

"Yeah, then mom was explaining something to dad about how jealousy makes you do stupid things. Doesn't make sense really."

Jenni frowned before shaking her head, "You know what Randy's like, he has more mood swings than a pregnant woman."

"True," Becky agreed, "still doesn't change the fact that you two would be good together."

* * *

Randy stood at the foot of his bed holding onto his phone in his right hand. He knew he had to call Sam but at the same time he could think of much better things to be doing.

Finally selecting her number he went to press the green call button but was interrupted by Jenni appearing at his door.

"There you are," she said standing at the entrance, "you should come downstairs. Your mum is getting more annoyed at your Aunt by the minute. I think tonight might be the night she finally snaps."

"Well there's something I really don't wanna miss."

"Well that's what I'm here for." She considered him for a second and frowned, "You ok Sailor?"

"'Course I am babe."

"You sure? You look like you were forced to talk to your Aunt for an hour."

Lying back on the bed he looked up at the ceiling and changed the subject.

"Did you call John?"

"Yeah," Jenni said walking into the room and standing right in front of him their knees almost touching, "he's still pushing for this New Years party."

"It's a bit short notice isn't it?"

"That's what I said but he said it'd be ok. He reckons me, you, and him. Mel and Johnny, Joey and some others. Not a big blow-out just us lot."

"Might be a good idea."

"You think?" Jenni asked.

"Yeah sure," Randy replied dispassionately.

"Come on, what's going on in that handsome head of yours?"

"I'm just a bit distracted that's all."

"Anything I can help you with?"

He looked up at her for a second and looked about to say something but instead shook his head and said something else.

"What did you really think of Sam?"

He noticed the surprise in her eyes at the question but instead of answering his question she asked one of her own.

"Why does it matter what I thought of her?"

"I'm just curious. I mean, I know you didn't like her but what did you actually think about her?"

"Well, she was…erm…bitchy. She was…clingy and possessive. She didn't…uh…ok I just didn't like her."

"No I know you didn't but what was your main reason for not liking her?" Randy said looking back up at the ceiling,

"Why all these questions about Sam?"

Still not looking at her he answered, "She called me today."

"She called you?"

"Left a message, wants me to call her."

"Are you going to?" she asked hesitantly.

Shrugging from his place on the bed he looked at Jenni who seemed to be mentally wrestling with herself over something.

They were quiet for a bit before Jenni broke the silence in a weak voice.

"She didn't deserve you."

Randy frowned at her a second, trying to work out if he had heard her right.

"Didn't deserve me?" He asked quietly.

She didn't answer and was no longer looking at him. She didn't even seem to realise that he had spoken.

"You were too good for her," she said still not looking at him but instead staring ahead.

He sat up and reached forward to take hold of her left hand. Now that he had her attention again he looked her full in the face.

"I love you."

"I know," she said, "I love you too."

Shaking his head and laughing mirthlessly he lay back. Due to the fact that he was still holding her hand she fell next to him.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Me, you, us, everything."

Scrunching her nose in confusion, something that made his heart ache, she continued to look puzzled.

"Doesn't matter," he sighed. "We should probably go check that mom hasn't killed her charming sister."

"She could be killing her right now,"

"In that case maybe we should wait a while."

Jenni laughed at him before standing up, "you coming?"

Casting a look at the phone lying next to him on the bed he nodded, "Just give me a sec."

She smiled at him and walked out while he picked up the phone; he looked at it for a moment, contemplating his options before making a decision. He clicked the cancel button and put the phone in his pocket.

"Bye Sam," he murmured to himself before striding after his best friend pushing the light switch off as he went. As far as he was concerned Sam was the past and he had to concentrate on the future.

Little did he know that in a car parked down the street from the house a woman in her mid-twenties took a long drink from a bottle of Vodka and watched as the light went out. Squirming slightly as the alcohol burned down her throat she almost laughed, with the amount she had drank recently you would think she would be immune to the potent drink.

Looking down at the phone in her lap she sighed at the empty screen before taking some pictures out of the glove compartment, pictures of her and her fiancé in happier times. She cast another glance at the house before turning her attention her to her, now ringless, finger.

He'd realise that he loved her – she was positive of that much. But she wasn't sure how much more of this she could stand. She missed him so much. Of course she was furious with him for ending things but that didn't change the fact that they were meant to be together. All he had to do was say sorry and she'd forgive him. Because that's what good fiancés do.

* * *

Alright then. Allow me to apologise for a fairly bad chapter. I'm sure many of you have suffered writers block and the only way to get rid of it is to write through it. So that I'm afraid is what this chapter is about. Let me know what you think.

**Love Ya! DollFace!**


	13. Madonna, Bracelets and Making You Scream

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews and encouragement, I love reading what you guys think. I have a problem, some of my story is starting to seriously toes the line of M rated. Should I up the rating?It wouldn't be full of smut or anything like that because I'm no good at writing that kind of thing but my story is starting to get suggestive and there is a little bad language.Would you still read ifit was M?

* * *

**Chapter 13 : Madonna, Bracelets and Making You Scream.**

* * *

"Thank God you live in New York." 

"From the bloke who hates New York and has spent the last three years trying to convince me to move."

Looking away from Jenni's smirk he shot back, "Which reminds me, when are you going to move to St Louis?"

"When Madonna realises that people don't want to see her in those leotards."

"10 or 15 years from now then?"

"Give or take."

"I await it with baited breath."

Randy collapsed onto the large couch in the living area of Jenni's apartment. Picking up the remote he began flicking through the channels before resting of a music station.

Looking over at the bags that he had abandoned by the door he lumbered over to take them to the spare room. He had been telling the truth earlier, as much as he hated New York, for the moment he was glad that Jenni lived here.

It was the 26th of December today and they had already been technically back in work for eight hours. The live event that they had worked earlier coupled with the exhaustion that comes with Christmas meant that Randy was fighting to keep his eyes awake.

Coming back into the seating area he looked at Jenni who was in the kitchen rooting through the fridge.

"If you're tired Randy then go to bed," she said without looking at him.

"What makes you think I'm tired," he said back trying desperately to fight off a yawn.

She looked at him, eyebrows raised and a smile on her face. "Aside from the fact that you said it about twenty times in the car from the arena, you look completely wiped."

"Oh please, I'm fine," Randy exhaled looking away.

"Randy, this is my flat and since you're going to be staying here a lot for the next two weeks I suggest you do as I say. Go to bed."

"Well," he said softly, "If you would like some alone time I can understand that. I'll go to my room and…I may lie down for a while. I'll be out again shortly."

Coming over to him she kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight Randy."

Yawning he nodded, "See you in the morning."

Watching him go into her spare bedroom she smiled a little, for once it was going to be him staying with her. That was unusual but Vince had planned house shows in New York right up until the second week in January.

Her phone ringing drew her from her rummaging for food and she moved to her bag to answer it.

"For the third time today I say, hello John."

"_Hey princess, this a bad time?"_

"Would you care if it was?"

"_No not really. I figured I should be polite though and ask."_

"Such a gentleman."

"_I'm glad you think so highly of me. But, to more important news, who's coming to the party?"_

"I told you it's not a party. But I know that Mel and Johnny are coming, Joey said he'd be there, I think Mel invited Jill to come as well."

"_Cool so it should be fun, oh, speaking of cool, Carl comin' as well."_

"Fine by me, Chris?"

"_Yeah I told him to come too,"_

"Anyone else?"

"_Actually princess I think it'll be funnier to see the angry look on your face about your 'non-party'."_

"John how many people have you invited?"

"_I'd tell you but you already sound angry."_

"John!"

"_Ok princess so I'll call you tomorrow."_

"Don't hang up on me Cena!"

"_See ya."_

As she flipped the phone shut she laughed a little, she wasn't really angry and he knew it. She had known that agreeing to John's 'get together' would mean she was going to end up with a flat full of people.

"But if he thinks for one second that I'm getting stuck with the clean up he has another thought coming."

* * *

Randy was awoken by the sunlight suddenly hitting his face and a cheery voice saying, "Good morning Sailor!" 

"What's so good about it?" Randy said while adjusting the comforter so that it didn't show how good his dreams had been.

"The fact that I've got breakfast," Jenni said passing him a bag from the café down the street and a cup of coffee with the shops logo on it.

"Oh thanks babe," he said opening the bag, "ooh bagel," he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"A kiss just for breakfast? What would I get for breakfast, lunch and dinner?"

"Oh it'd still be a kiss, just in a different place."

"Kiss on the lips?"

"Yeah," he said softly before smirking, "there too."

* * *

"I'm telling you Jenni, I'm in the best place in my life since… god since forever." 

"The Christmas sex was good then?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic. And I mean that literally."

"Good to know."

"Seriously Jen, everything was perfect, Miami, Johnny, the dinner, the presents – oh that reminds me look at this."

Admiring the bracelet on Melina's wrist she whistled, "Damn Mel, your boyfriend certainly goes all out."

"It's engraved as well. I didn't get the chance to show you yesterday."

Taking the bracelet off she carefully handed it to Jenni who studied the engraving and read it aloud, "'To the sexiest Latina on this earth, Merry Christmas xx' At least it isn't soppy, I can't stand romantic types."

"That's because you're dead inside."

"I am not," Jenni insisted with a laugh.

"Yes you are. Come on Jenni from everything you've told me since we met I don't think you've ever been serious with a guy."

"Yes I have!"

"Who?"

"If you must know –"

"-And I must –"

"His name was Dean Burns and we were very much in love with each other."

"Wow really?"

"Yes. I remember it like it was yesterday, we sat next to each other in assembly at school, we started talking and before you know it we were holding hands and drinking our afternoon milk together. We were the most in love six year olds that Britain had ever seen."

"You were six!" Melina said laughing at her friend's recount of her relationship.

"Yep, it was a beautiful thing. Then his dad got busted for tax evasion and they moved away. It was so sad."

Wiping tears of laughter from her eyes Mel recovered slightly, "so that's it then, that's your most serious relationship?"

"Yeah I guess so. Except for Edward."

"Edward Price? The guy you dated right after coming to the States?"

Jenni nodded, "I went out with him for about seven months."

"Why'd you two split up?"

"He told me he loved me."

"So?"

"So I dumped him. Right there on the spot as well. I still feel quite guilty about the way I did that. I wasn't too kind about it."

Mel stared at her for a second before shaking her head, "I don't understand you."

"What do you mean?"

"A guy tells you he's in love with you so you dump him?"

"So?"

"So, why?"

"Love isn't as great as people make it out to be. Love, whether it's relationship love or friendship love or parental love…all it's going to do is hurt you."

"Yeah sometimes it can hurt but it can be great as well," Mel said softly. She knew to tread carefully now, Jenni could be very strange about topics like this.

Jennifer didn't respond choosing instead to fiddle with her nails before saying in a strong voice, too strong to be fully convincing, "Love's over-rated. People just throw the word around because they're afraid to be alone."

"Say it over and over again Jen, maybe you'll believe it eventually."

* * *

Walking to the men's locker room of that night's arena Randy saw Jenni sitting on a crate and staring at the wall in front of her. 

"Jenni," he said as he approached.

Getting no response he stood directly in front of her.

"Oh hey Randy, sorry I'm a bit distracted."

"Not a problem babe," noting the look on her face he asked concerned, "Are you ok? I haven't seen you since this morning."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's just been a long day – shopping with Mel isn't known to be relaxing."

"Well if you're not too tired do you fancy grabbing a pizza and watching a movie?" He asked looking up. It was quite a high crate that she was sitting on which meant her face was a few inches above his.

"Fine by me. You take a shower and let me know when you're ready to go."

"Alright, I'll be quick," placing a hand on her thigh he leaned up and kissed her softly on the cheek, he lingered for a second before moving back. Smiling he turned away, rather than lifting his hand he let it trail across her other thigh as he walked.

"Damn they'd be good together," someone muttered from down the hall.

"I don't know, I think you'd be best letting that idea go."

"No Johnny," Melina insisted, "I know I'm right about this. He likes her, maybe more than likes but nothing is going to happen if we leave them to their own devices. We have to figure out a way to get them together."

"If that's what you think you need to – wait a second what do you mean we?"

"Well I can't do it alone can I?"

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't. Now we need a plan."

"Well," Johnny said giving in, "There's the New Years party in a few days, why don't we just get them drunk and throw them in a room together."

"Hey that's a really good plan except that they're not in high school!" Mel said trying not to alert Jenni's attention by talking loudly. It didn't matter anyway as she had just hopped off of the crate and was walking in the opposite direction.

"Ok fine maybe not drunk in a room but I still think New Years is as good a time as any."

"I don't know man," Joey said from behind him, "it all seems a little clichéd to me. Just because its holiday season doesn't mean that people need to be in love."

"Don't worry man, Mel isn't gonna set you up with someone."

"Oh thank God," Joey sighed relieved, "I'm having way too much fun as a bachelor."

"And by fun you mean bedding a different girl every night?"

"Absolutely!"

* * *

Should have picked a different movie, Randy thought to himself as the risqué sex scene played out in front of him. Mind you, it probably wouldn't have mattered since it wasn't exactly the movie getting him riled up, it was the fact that Jenni's was resting on his chest. 

The DVD player in her living room was acting up so they were using the one in her bedroom. He wasn't fully certain why when she had laid down next to him he pulled her in between his legs when there was more than enough room for both of them. He was propped up against the pillows, facing the TV at the foot of the bed and she was lying up against him.

He remembered the last time they had lay together like this, they had been watching a movie that night as well. Last time though it had been the other way around, he had been the one laying on her chest while she massaged his shoulder.

Feeling something on his thigh he realised she was tracing patterns on his bare leg. Wearing only shorts the light trace of her fingers was enough to almost drive him wild. Needing to distract himself he started massaging her shoulders, just like she had for him.

"Hmm," she said softly, "That feels good."

He said nothing, revelling in the sighs coming from her mouth. He caught his breath however when she moved her hand higher. Eyes wide, he stuttered out, "You enjoying the movie?"

She giggled softly and he felt her nod against him.

"Are you?"

"Huh?" Randy asked as he felt her hands move slightly higher.

"Enjoying the film, are you enjoying the film?"

"Oh," he said stifling a groan, "Yeah it's…uh…really good."

Why was she being like this? He found himself wondering. It wasn't like they had been drinking, unless all that pepperoni has gone to her head.

She applied pressure to her legs as she lifted herself a little higher up his body before sliding down again slowly. Slightly caught up in the smell of her hair he almost didn't feel her hand move to the top of his shorts.

Still facing the TV she untied the drawstring at the top of the clothing, turning her head a little up to the right so that she could see face him she asked with a husky tone, "Why did you stop?"

"What?" he replied distracted.

In response she shrugged to alert him to her shoulders and he slowly began massaging her again. Moving her right hand behind her back she traced lines just above the waistband of his shorts, occasionally allowing the tip of one of her fingers to slide slightly underneath.

Very confused and irreversibly turned on he spoke trying desperately hard to keep his voice steady, "What are you doing?"

"Giving you what you want," she whispered with honey turning her head to look at him again.

Locking eyes with her he tried to keep his cool and play dumb, "What do you mean?"

Giggling and still letting her fingers trace his stomach she spoke softly, "You think I don't know? What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't realise what you were thinking?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. I have to admit though Randy you took me by surprise. I could tell there was something different about you, something you weren't saying and then it hit me. I figured out what the problem was…"

"Really? What's the problem?"

"You want me."

The tone in her voice, coupled with the movements of her hand had him biting his lip. "What makes you think that?" he said eventually.

"How long a list do you want?" she laughed.

"You're my best friend," he murmured as her fingers danced across him.

"Is that why you spend most of your day thinking about me?" She leaned higher and breathed into his ear, "and all your night dreaming about me?"

He didn't talk back so she continued, "You wonder what I could do to you. You picture all the things you could do to me."

Taking his left hand in hers she pulled it away from her shoulder and held it in front of her.

"What would you do with this hand if I let you?"

Fighting to keep his breathing steady he replied, "I don't know."

"Yes you do. You think about it all the time. What would you do?"

"Make you scream," he said before he could stop himself.

"Scream, huh?" Jenni asked while finally putting her right hand completely down his shorts.

Gasping he nodded, "Why are you doing this?"

"Maybe I want to scream," she whispered huskily.

Letting his hand drop on her chest she continued her work.

"What are you waiting for?"

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, willing to give her anything.

"Anything you want."

Lowering his head to her neck he kissed her, savouring the taste. Using her moans as approval he kissed all down her shoulder, the feel of her and thoughts of what he could do were driving him wild. He turned her body around so that they were fully face to face. He leaned to kiss her but stopped right before touching her lips.

What was he doing? What was Jenni doing? This wasn't her. She didn't do this kind of thing. Something was wrong, but why did it feel so good?

Throwing caution to the wind and not caring about the ramifications he pushed his lips upon hers, the second he did he moaned at the feeling.

"Randy!" A voice shouted outside the bedroom door. "Are you awake?"

Bolting up and sweating profusely he shouted, "I didn't do anything!"

"What?" Jenni shouted.

"I uh," trying to calm down Randy said, "What is it you wanted Jen?"

"I'm getting ready for my run and wanted to know if you wanted to come with me."

"Oh, I uh, I think I'll just take a shower and grab some breakfast. Thanks anyway." Randy panted.

"Alright. I'll see you later babe."

"Yeah, bye babe."

Hearing her retreating footsteps he fell back on the bed, his dream vivid in his mind. Too panicked to fall back to sleep he slowly stood up and made his way to the shower.

Glancing down at his crotch and he sighed, "God I need to get laid."

* * *

After replaying his dream over a few times he stepped out of the shower feeling much better than when he had walked in. Wiping condensation from the mirror he frowned as a thought occurred to him. 

Does Jenni know what I think about her?

Even though it had only been a dream the things that Jenni had said in it made sense. Maybe, as his best friend, she could read him well enough to know that he thought and dreamed about her.

She was a closed off person by nature but he had gotten through many of her defensive walls. He, on the other hand, was usually pretty open. Considering that, he could only imagine how many things he didn't tell her that she knew about.

Maybe she knew more than he could handle her knowing. Forcefully pushing the thought, and the worry it caused, away from his mind he started brushing his teeth.

He had to admit, it had been a really great dream.

"Damn," he said aloud with a mouthful of toothpaste, "I really wish she hadn't woken me up."

* * *

And that wraps up chapter 13. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think about upping the rating.

Love Ya! DollFace!


	14. Towels, Parties, and New Years Kisses

Wow, an incredibly quick update. I had a lot of free time this week-end so I churned out another chapter for you guys as a thank you for all the amazing reviews. This is a fairly short chapter but I knew when writing it that I had found the perfect place to leave it. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 14 : Towels, Parties and New Years Kisses.**

* * *

"Great, so you'll be here in a bit then?" 

Randy came out of the bathroom after his shower and watched as Jenni spoke into the phone. She was already dressed for her party and she looked great. Her green halter dress highlighted her eyes and accentuated her curves. The silver heels added to her height and she was, he noticed happily, wearing the matching silver necklace and bracelet that he had bought her for Christmas.

Saying goodbye and hanging up the phone she turned around and looked at him critically.

"I hope you're planning on wearing more than that."

Smirking at her he adjusted the towel hanging loosely at his waist. "Why? I know I'm looking real good. I figure I'll stay like this and give all the ladies coming a happy new year."

Strutting up to him and standing only a few inches away she looked him over, her eyes lingering for a moment on the towel.

"You're right."

"About what?"

Moving a little closer she smiled, "You look _really_ good. However," she said her smile turning coy, "if you really want to give the ladies a happy new year…," leaning so close he could smell her shampoo she said huskily, "you wouldn't be wearing anything."

Hoping she couldn't tell that his breathing was heavy he smirked wider and spoke in a voice to match her own, "Would you like to see me with nothing on, babe?"

Eyes wide with fake innocence, "Me?" she asked. "What would give you that idea?"

He traced his finger down the necklace that went into her cleavage, "Just a guess."

With a laugh she leaned up, "Is that something you're guessing that I want, or is it something that you want me to want?"

She moved away still with her coy smile before his hand shot out to her arm and pulled him right back in front of her.

Noting the surprise that shot through her eyes he smiled at her and moved some of her curled hair away from her ear. Leaning down to her he whispered, "You look beautiful."

Her lips near his ear she whispered back, "I know," and walked away.

Smiling Randy made his way into his bedroom to get dressed; despite what he joked about he wasn't the kind of guy who pranced around naked. Not before a few drinks anyway.

A while later he was dressed and ready to go. Running his fingers through his short hair one more time heard a loud knocking at the door of the apartment.

"It's party time," he said aloud before exiting only to be greeted by an interesting sentence.

* * *

Jenni walked over to the door, which was being heavily banged on. 

"If you break my door John, you know you're paying for it!" She called out.

"Damn princess," John said when she finally let him in. "Hasn't your landlord ever heard of putting heat in the hallway? Jesus, I'm freezing the little general off over here!"

Suppressing her laugh she asked mockingly, "Little?" For added effect Jenni put her thumb and finger close together in the air. The world-wide gesture for little.

A look of indignation on his face he played it off, "Well you know, great huge army man."

"Oh, yeah sure."

"Oh don't even act like that, princess."

"Act like what?"

"Pityingly. When we both know, I've got an army down there. You've experienced it, you know."

"Well, yes I have, but, I'm not even sure I remember. I don't think it's an army."

"Oh so it's like that! I'll prove it. Gimmie your hand, shove it down my pants and I'll prove I've got an army down there!"

"Oh God," a new voice said, "I hope that was only directed at Jen and not anyone else who might be here."

Whirling around beet red John looked at Randy, "Hey man didn't know you were in there."

"Well clearly not. Not if you're asking Jenni to…what was it…shove her hands down your pants. Man," Randy smirked, "remind me never to shake your hand again."

Jenni who was clutching her sides with laughter choked out, "People should start getting here soon. John came early for reasons I no longer want to know. Will you pick the music to start us off Randy?"

"Yeah, not a problem babe." Randy replied kissing her cheek, "Oh and John, keep those hands were I can see 'em."

* * *

At 10.30 the party was going amazingly well. The apartment was full of superstars from both rosters, different guys from behind the scenes and other people Jenni was certain she wouldn't be able to pick out of a line up. 

That didn't matter though it was an hour and a half until midnight and the only thing that mattered was that everyone there, whether Jenni knew them or not, was having fun.

"Holy crap!" Jenni said as another round of tequila, lime and salt made its way into her system. "Come on Jill," she said, "Aren't you doing number six?"

"Oh I don't know you guys, I never drink this much."

"Come on, it's New Years. If you can't get totally hammered on New Years then when can you?"

"Except maybe Christmas," Melina said.

"And your birthday," Jenni added thoughtfully.

"And your boyfriends birthday," Melina said looking over at Johnny.

"And –"

"Ok, there are lots of times to get drunk. But, New Years at a party is the best time ever."

"Except maybe –"

"Guys don't start this again. I'll drink the damn slammer." Jill said before tossing the drink back and sucking on a lime.

The people around cheered as the shot burned her throat.

Walking, or more accurately dancing her way across to the other side of the apartment Jenni found herself standing behind Randy who was talking to two men.

Since he hadn't noticed her Jenni got his attention by pinching his bum.

"What the – oh Jen." He said on turning, "How are you enjoying your party?"

"It's fantastic!" Grabbing his hand she pouted, "Come dance with me."

"I don't know babe, how much have you had to drink?"

"Not much really." Seeing that he looked doubtful she slapped his arm, "Really I haven't had that much, I'm just having fun."

"If you say so, beautiful."

"So," she said tugging on his arm, "are you going to dance with me or not?"

He nodded and let her drag him to the middle of the room where other people were dancing. When they got there he turned her around so that her back was against his chest and put his hands to her waist, guiding her to the music.

Lifting one of her arms up to the back of Randy's neck she brought his head to her shoulder. Turning her head she said into his ear, "What about you? Are you enjoying my party, babe?"

"Oh yeah," Randy said trying and failing to suppress a shiver.

They continued dancing while Johnny watched in the opposite corner.

"I reckon we should abandon the plan," he said to Joey who was a little preoccupied surveying the 'talent'.

"Ok," he responded, glad to be relieved of duty, "Just make sure that when Melina asks you make sure she knows that it was your idea to leave them to get together themselves."

"Look at them," Johnny said, "They're almost together as it is. Give 'em a little longer and they'll – dude, stop staring a whole through Jillian's shirt – back to what I was saying, give them a little longer and I guarantee that they will be shoving their tongues down each others throats so much that people are gonna wanna break them up."

"Like you and Mel, you mean?"

* * *

After their dance Jenni and Randy went there separate ways, she went to circulate and he went to his bedroom to calm down. 

Throwing two people out that he didn't know he stared at himself in the mirror,

_What the hell is it about that woman?_ _She can get me all riled up with just a dance._

That's a dangerous situation to be in at the best of times but if, like Randy, you're secretly, madly in love with your best friend that could prove disastrous.

Shaking his head to clear his mind he left the room and found himself talking to Shelton.

"Hey buddy," Shelton said. "Your girl knows how to throw a party."

"Yeah she – wait what do you mean my girl?"

"Oh, is it supposed to be a secret or something? Sorry but err…everyone kinda already knows. There's been a lot of talk around the locker room about it."

"That's just a rumour, she isn't my girlfriend. We're just friends."

"Yeah, I hear you…friends." Shelton winked at him clearly showing that he didn't believe him.

"Seriously," Randy insisted, "she's just my friend." His eyes scanned the room for her and he saw John pull her onto the dance floor, much in the same way she had dragged Randy earlier.

"I get it man, you're friends." With a last wink Shelton left to go and speak to someone, but Randy barely noticed, his eyes were trained on John's hands.

"Putting his hands on her ass, who the hell does he think he is?" He muttered angrily to himself. "Ooh, I'm John Cena; I put my hands on girl's asses. Ooh look at me."

Hearing a laugh next to him he turned and saw that Melina was offering him another beer.

"Well if I wasn't convinced that you wanted her before, I certainly am now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said taking a long drink and turning back to his two best friends.

"You're jealous because she's dancing with someone, big deal."

"Look Melina, not to offend you or anything but you're way off the mark. I'm not jealous that Jenni and John are dancing together. I'm not jealous about anything that he's doing to her." Eyes fixed on the pair he murmured, "Not jealous about a fucked up thing."

"If you say so," Mel paused and watched him thoughtfully, "She's worried about you. You know that right?" she said quietly, so quietly that Randy barely heard her over the music.

"What are you talking about?" He said finally turning back in her direction.

She smiled with a look that was almost sympathetic, either that or she was drunk. "I can't for the life of me, figure out who I feel more sorry for. You or her." She turned to walk away but turned back for a moment, "Oh by the way, your Cena impression needs work."

Frowning he turned back to watch the pair on the dance floor, and soon felt anger build up him as he saw John pull Jenni even closer to him and lean down to whisper something in her ear. He watched her laugh so angrily that it made him clutch the bottle in his hands so tight that he was almost surprised that it didn't break.

"Ooh, I'm John," he muttered, "I make girls giggle."

* * *

It was 11.45 and people were starting to get anxious for the countdown. Randy, who was still angry about the scene he had witnessed, was drinking yet another beer. 

"Holy hell Randy! You know the Y2K scare was years ago right?"

Looking at his best friend confused she laughed, "You're drinking like there's no tomorrow."

Smiling at her he responded, "Well it's like everyone was saying earlier, if you can't get wasted tonight of all night then when can you?"

"If you want I can go through the list of other events," she said back smiling brightly, "you know, birthdays and –"

"No need babe, no need."

When he continued to stare at her she laughed, "What's up babe?"

"Nothing…you look really beautiful tonight." He murmured almost to himself, "You're glowing."

"It's just because I've been dancing."

He shook his head and brushed some hair from her face, "You look happy."

"I'm having fun. Aren't you having fun?"

"Of course I am, beautiful."

"Well that's ok then," she said pulling him into a hug.

Wrapping his arms around her he breathed in her scent and sighed.

_This was how it was suppose to be, he thought._

* * *

Randy put his bottle of beer down after Jenni walked away and reached for another one. 

"Guys," someone shouted after turning the music off, "It's time for the countdown in…13…12…11…"

Everyone joined in and counted down to 2006.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone began cheering and screaming, embracing boyfriends, girlfriends, friends and colleagues.

Moving around the room Randy shook the hands of a lot of men near him and kissing the cheeks of the women.

Once near the edge of the room a few people moved and he spotted something that sobered him and broke his heart completely, all in the space of a nano-second.

He saw Jenni pushed up against the wall, passionately kissing John.

He watched completely frozen as John pulled away slightly with a smile, but it was mere seconds before his lips were once again on the woman that Randy loved.

* * *

Okay, how much do ya hate me? Let me know in a review. 

Love Ya! ( even if you all hate me right now ) DollFace!


	15. Heartbreak, Bob and Admissions

Ladies and GentleLadies, welcome to the latest chapter of Confusion Behind The Scenes. Thank you soooooo much for the fantastic response to the last chapter. I really hope you enjoy this.

* * *

**Chapter 15 : Heartbreak, Bob and Admissions.**

* * *

Wide awake and staring at the opposite wall was how Randy Orton found himself 5 hours into the New Year. Sitting at the top of the bed, he didn't even put the covers over himself, despite the fact that he was cold.

You would think, after the way that he had reacted to the idea of her sleeping with Adam, that he would be furious. But he wasn't, not yet anyway. He knew that it was only a matter of time until that emotion hit him but right now all he was feeling was hurt.

The image of his two best friends kissing wouldn't leave his mind. He had stood, completely frozen and watched the kissing for a few minutes before stumbling into his bedroom. Any hope that it was just a happy New Year kiss was pretty much gone. If he hadn't known that from the way that they smiled at each other when one of them pulled away then the sounds coming from her bedroom were enough to convince him.

Hearing another giggle Randy clamped his eyes shut and bowed his head. He was almost amused at his own stupidity, with all the flirting that John and Jennifer do with each other and their history, it was bound to happen eventually.

So what was he supposed to do? Act like he didn't care?

He snorted at the thought, which was much easier said than done.

Forcing his eyes open when the laughter stopped he resumed his staring at the wall.

"Happy New Year to me," he muttered.

* * *

At 10.00 Jenni and John finally made their way out of the bedroom. Randy, who was sitting broodingly nursing a mug of coffee, sighed.

"Hey Randy," Jenni said cheerfully.

_You've got a lot to be cheerful about_, he thought bitterly, while forcing a smile onto his face.

"Man," John said coming up to the kitchen counter and pouring two cups of coffee. "What happened to you last night? You disappeared."

"Yeah, I didn't even get to wish you Happy New Year."

"It's no big deal," Randy said trying hard to avert his eyes from where John was softly stroking Jenni's lower back.

"Of course it is."

Before he had a chance to reply she hugged him tightly. Out of habit he hugged her back before stiffening. She smelt of John's cologne. He suddenly felt sick.

Pulling back from him she smiled, "So really, what happened last night? Ooh, did you get lucky?" She looked over to his bedroom as if expecting to see a woman walk out in Randy's shirt.

"No, I err; I just didn't feel too well."

Quickly looking away from her sympathetic eyes he cast around for an excuse to leave but John kept him in the conversation.

"So you felt sick? Not surprising with the way you were throwing 'em back. Bad start to '06 for you then?"

"You're not wrong," he replied quietly.

"You don't look well," Jenni stated, "You should probably go back to bed."

He didn't reply, just smiled tightly.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower."

"Mind if I join you, princess?" John asked with a smirk.

"I might need some convincing."

Wrapping his arms around her he said, "How much do you need?"

"I don't know maybe –"

"I'm gonna take your advice Jen and go to bed. See you guys later," Randy said starting to walk away.

"Wait up a second, man."

Reluctantly stopping he heard John tell Jenni to go and wait for him in the shower. "Make sure the waters nice and hot, princess."

He watched her walk into the bathroom before turning around. "I'm guessin' you want some juicy details, right?"

"Can't honestly say I do John," Randy replied stiffly starting to walk away.

"You're kiddin'? You must wanna know something."

John reached out and took a hold of his arm to turn his friend around but Randy pulled away quickly as though he had burned him somehow.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Come on man, clearly something's crawled up your ass, what is it?"

Randy didn't trust himself to reply so instead just walked into the bedroom, ignoring John who was frowning in his direction.

"Well okay then," he said before going into the bathroom. "You ready for me, princess?" He asked shaking any thoughts of Randy from his brain.

"Born ready."

* * *

By six Randy was more than a little sick of the sight of the four walls that surrounded the bedroom. But as much as he hated being stuck in there, what was on the other side of the door was not something he wanted to witness.

The pair had pretty much left him alone except for Jenni checking on him every hour or so. He hadn't really said much to her when she came in, he was fine with her thinking he was sick.

"Randy?" Jenni said after knocking softly on the door. "Are you ok? Feeling any better?"

"I'm fine Jen."

Apparently that wasn't a good enough answer for her because she opened the door slowly.

"You sure? You haven't eaten since breakfast."

"I didn't eat at breakfast."

"Oh."

She looked uncomfortable and for some reason he took pleasure in seeing her like that. Right before being hit with guilt.

"Do you want me to make you something? Like a sandwich or –"

"No I'm fine."

"Really? You seem a little –"

"I said I'm fine!" He shouted at her.

Jennifer's eyes widened for a moment before hardening and she said scornfully, "Well suit your bloody self then!"

He sighed as she slammed the door and closed his eyes. Sitting here brooding wasn't getting him anywhere.

Pulling on a jacket and sticking his wallet and the keys Jenni gave him into his jeans he walked out of the room.

"Finally joining us man?"

He ignored John and noticed with a pang that Jenni hadn't even turned from the television. Striding towards the door he ignored John calling out to him again and stepped into the hallway.

Walking out of the apartment complex he stepped into the cold New York air. He walked for no more than a minute before coming across a street with two bars. One was lively, music pouring through the windows and was the type of place that any other time he would go to.

Stepping into the other bar he saw right away that this was the right place to be. It was fairly dark, the music was low and the whole bar had an air about it, it promised that if you weren't depressed when you walked in you were depressed when you walked out.

Sitting on a stool near the bar he ordered.

"Large whiskey, neat."

The bar man nodded and Randy wondered how someone could work here, you'd end up suicidal after a while.

The man took Randy's money without a word and put it in the till. After handing him his change he slowly walked to someone else at the other end of the bar.

"This place is a real laugh," Randy muttered to himself. "I wonder who died."

A gruff laugh sounded next to him, "Billy."

"What?"

"Billy died. He was a regular, dropped dead in here two nights ago."

"Oh, sorry." Randy said. Even though he was entirely uninterested he asked, "Was he a nice guy?"

"Not really," the man said, "he tended to bring the mood down."

He looked around at the other patrons before muttering, "Well in that case I guess the old saying rings true, the dead really never do leave us."

The man smiled as though agreeing, "What's your name, kid?"

"Randy," he replied.

The man nodded, "I can see why you're depressed."

"What makes you think I'm depressed?"

The man laughed again and said "I guess I have the eye for it."

"What do you thinks depressing me then?"

"You hate your parents."

"What?" Randy spluttered through a mouthful of whisky.

"You hate your parents," the man repeated.

"I don't hate my parents!"

"Really?" the man asked looking surprised, "I'd hate my parents if they named me Randy."

"What did your parents name you then?" Randy asked feeling quite offended.

"Bob."

"Oh because your names so great," he replied sarcastically before frowning, his dads name was Bob.

Bob laughed, "I'm old kid, I can afford to have a bad name. You're young, a bad name as a kid is awful."

"I'm not a kid."

"How old are you then kid?"

"I'm 25, and stop calling me kid!"

"At 25 you're still a kid, kid. When you hit 40, then you stop being a kid. Or you know, when you start thinning on top."

His eyes flitting over the cap on the mans head he sighed and tossed the rest of his drink down his throat.

"I haven't seen you in here before," the gruff voice of Bob said.

"That's because I haven't been here. I don't live around here."

"Where you from?"

"Do you ask everyone you meet so many questions?"

When Bob didn't reply he sighed, "St Louis."

"Ah, a Missouri man. We don't get the likes of you in here often."

"Surprising," he replied, sarcasm dripping from every word, "What with this place being so welcoming."

Bob laughed, "I like the crowd I get in here."

"You lot are hardly the life and soul."

"Don't want to be. Otherwise where would these boys over here go?" he said gesturing to a table in the corner were three men were playing cards.

"Home."

"Some people don't have 'em."

"This place caters to the homeless?"

"Yes. Take me for example, I have a house, haven't got myself a home though."

"Why not?"

"I had it all. Wife, kids, dog. Not to mention an ugly mother-in-law. But," the man sighed, "bit by bit, everything went away.

"What happened?" In all honesty Randy wasn't expecting the stranger to answer him so was quite surprised when he did.

"The Mrs left me for the post man, the kids went with her. Of course, they didn't want to leave the dog behind so I lost him too."

"What happened to the mother-in-law?" He asked.

"That kid, is a different story for a different day." Bob said with a wink which caused Randy to crack a smile.

Ordering another drink for the two of them Randy said, "Why did you tell me all that?"

The man considered him, "I would have thought that was obvious."

He shook his head.

"You've got some problems kid, but while I told you my trouble you didn't think about them."

Randy's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he realised that Bob was right. During their brief conversation Jenni and John weren't at the front of his mind for the first time since mid-night.

Finding himself somewhat unnerved that the stranger was right he said, "Don't think that just because I told you my name, age and home city that you know me."

"Don't get me wrong kid, I don't know you. But, from the second I looked at you I knew you had troubles."

"Yeah?" He shot back, "And how do you know that?"

"Can see it in your eyes," Bob said simply.

"You're looking at my eyes hard enough to see I've got troubles? You sure your wife didn't leave you because you were gay?"

Bob sipped his drink and laughed, not at all phased by Randy's rudeness.

Sipping his drink as well Randy sighed deflated, "What do you wanna know about me?"

"It's not about what I want to know it's about what you want to tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok kid."

They continued drinking without saying anything. When Bob ordered them another round Randy started speaking, "There's this woman."

"Isn't there always."

"Well, she's a friend of mine. She's my best friend, has been for years."

"And you've found yourself in love with her and don't know what to do about it," Bob said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"How did you know that?"

"It's a classic." When he saw Randy frowning Bob elaborated, "I talk to a lot of people kid, this scenario comes up more often that you'd think."

"Oh ok," he replied, not knowing quite what to say, "Good to know."

"Sorry kid, carry on."

Sipping his drink he continued, "There's this other friend of mine and the two of them have been, you know, 'friendly' in the past."

"It's started up again."

"Ok, how do you know that?"

"Holiday season," Bob said, "It happens, it'll probably fizzle out in a few weeks."

"Yeah it might but meanwhile I'm just…"

"Stuck?"

"I guess…"

Silence overtaking them once again they took sips of their drink before Randy spoke again, so quietly that Bob wondered whether the young man even realised he was speaking.

"I don't want to feel like this. I don't wanna be thinking like this about her, it's messed everything up. I was engaged and suddenly she's invading my head, all day and all night."

Not thinking it wise to speak up yet Bob stayed quiet, not that it really mattered, it was unlikely Randy would have even heard him.

"I hate this. It's like no matter what I do to take my mind off of her she's there, reminding me of why I'm…why I want her in the first place."

Bob signalled for another round and sat quietly while Randy mumbled about the woman. When Randy quieted down he intervened, "Come on now kid, drink up."

"What good is that gonna do me?"

"Well, in my experience, under the haze of alcohol, everything seems –"

"What?" He asked the older man incredulously, "That little bit brighter? Not as bad as you think? No, or maybe it'll numb the stomach-churning pain of knowing that the woman you…" he faltered and swallowed a lump of emotion that suddenly rose in his throat, "that she's out there, with some guy who doesn't even realise what he has."

"It might stop you thinking."

"Doesn't stop the feeling though does it?"

* * *

The next morning Jennifer sat her kitchen table worrying about Randy, she had heard him stumble in at 3 in the morning. For someone who was supposed to be sick he certainly wasn't acting it.

She wasn't sure what the matter with him was but resolved to try and talk to him. If he was still being as bratty as he was last night then he was definitely getting a hit in the mouth.

Knowing they had a show to go to she moved to the second bedroom of her flat and knocked on the door.

When she got no response she knocked again.

There was still nothing so she opened the door and found him fully clothed, face down on the bed. He reeked of alcohol and looked dead.

"Randy," she said sharply. "Randy." Not in the mood to mess around she walked back out the room before coming back in with a rolled up newspaper.

"Oi! Lazy drunk!" She said hitting his body with the paper, "get the hell up. We've got a show to do."

Ignoring his groans of protest she continued hitting him until he finally sat up.

"God, what do you want?"

"I want you to get the hell up! We need to leave for the arena in an hour."

"Great so wake me in 55 minutes."

"Randy," she started again.

"WHAT!" He suddenly exclaimed looking her full in the face.

"We need to…" she said fairly weakly, reeling from the shock of his sudden anger.

"We need to what, Jenni? I'll tell you what we need to do shall I sweetheart? We don't need to do a fucking thing! Do you know why?" Randy asked as he tried to ignore the pounding in his head and the ache in his heart. "There is no we! There's me and there's you. I really don't wanna be part of any kind of we anymore."

With that he stomped into the bathroom and left an incredibly angry, unquestionably shocked and more than slightly hurt Jennifer standing in the bedroom.

* * *

Sitting in catering Randy rubbed his forehead with both hands before moving them to the back of his neck.

"Good work Randy," he said aloud, "Now Jenni's even angrier at you, you've got a hangover you can't shift and to top it all off you picked up the wrong sandwich," he looked down at the cheese sandwich in front of him and chuckled darkly, "It's fucking great to be Randy Orton."

Pushing the offending cheese sandwich aside he sat in silence, observing the few others in the room. He saw Melina come in and make a beeline for him.

"Oh great."

Without invitation she sat in the chair opposite him and looked at him expectantly. When he didn't say anything she sighed, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you ok?"

"Never better," he said sarcastically, "You?"

"I saw you."

"Lucky you."

Melina frowned, "I mean I saw you at New Years."

An icy feeling creeping into his stomach Randy tried not to change his expression or tone, "I know you did Mel. We actually talked to each other a few times."

Sighing exasperatedly and massaging her temples as though he was working her last nerve, "I mean I saw you after mid-night."

"Oh did you?" He said trying to be nonchalant, "It was a good night."

"Yeah if your names John Cena."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Calm down Randy. I'm not here to give you a hard time."

"Oh really?" Randy scoffed.

"No I'm not. I may play a bitch on-screen but I'm not the kind of person who mocks someone for having a broken heart."

Eyes wide he looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

"God Randy are you always this slow?"

"Hey!"

"I saw the look on your face."

"What look?" He asked, continuing to play dumb.

Apparently sick of beating around the bush she said quite bluntly, "I saw you when you were staring at the make-out session between Jenni and John."

Quickly putting his head down he said unconvincingly, "I was just a bit surprised that's all. It's no big deal."

"I'm sorry."

Randy's head snapped up so quickly it hurt his neck, "What?"

"I said, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

She didn't answer but instead regarded him thoughtfully. "For a while," she eventually said, "I thought you were just lusting after her. But then I kept getting this thought in my head that maybe it was more than that."

"What d'ya mean?"

"The other night, I told you about how Jenni worries about you, do you remember?"

He nodded.

"She told me things. Things that you said or did, she didn't see them as being a big deal, but then I started thinking about them and then this thought kept coming to me. Maybe you really liked her."

"Mel, you're talking rubbish," Randy said, silently willing her to stop making him think about Jenni.

"When you two had that argument, the one where you called her a –"

"Yes thank you Mel I'm familiar with the argument you're referring to."

"Well that one, I asked you if it was because you were jealous. You brushed off the question and that, added with the look on you face in the hallway that day, made me think that maybe you more than liked her. Maybe you were; maybe you are, in love with-"

Randy abruptly cut her off by standing up, "ok Mel thanks for that long-winded and completely ridiculous notion of yours. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go and prep for my match."

"Randy!" she called as he walked away, "This isn't going to go away if you ignore it you know! It's gonna keep coming at you!"

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Jenni looked up at the masculine voice. "Hey Dave. How was New Years in DC?"

"It was ok. My youngest was a bit ill but… I heard that party you threw was great; Johnny and Joey were telling me about it. That and something about avoiding Melina's wrath over abandoning some plan or other…I don't know. Anyway, am I going to stick with small talk or are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong exactly, it's just, has Randy said anything to you lately about something being wrong?"

"Randy? No. Do you think there's something wrong?"

She nodded hesitantly before looking around to check that no one could hear. "He's been really different lately. It's like one second he's fine, you know, happy, laughing…Randy basically. But the next he's moody and sullen. Either that or just plain furious."

"Furious?" Dave asked curiously.

"Yeah, take yesterday. He had pretty much been in his room all day. I was going in to check on him because he said he was sick. I went in, asked him if he was ok and he flipped out that he was fine. He stormed out and came in drunk hours later. Then this morning I went in to wake him to get ready for today's show and he flipped out at me again, shouting all sorts before storming into the bathroom.

Her tone was indignant but Dave was sure somewhere in there he could detect some hurt. "Maybe he's just having a bad couple of days."

"No, this has been going on for a while. One second we're talking and he's fine the next he's raging and calling me a slut!"

"When did he call you a slut?" Dave asked turning sharply.

"Oh," Jenni faltered seeing his angry expression, "It was a little while back but it's over and done with now. He apologized, I forgave. He had a lot going on at the time with Sam and everything."

"It doesn't matter if he had a lot going on at the time, there's no excuse. You don't talk to a woman like that."

"Ever the perfect gentleman, huh Dave?"

They sat quietly for a moment before she spoke again, "Maybe it's me."

"What?"

"Maybe I'm doing something to make him –"

"Or maybe he's got some kind of issue to work out and he's taking it out on you."

"Maybe he's pregnant," Jenni said with a smile.

Dave nodded before stopping, "What?" He asked perplexed.

"Pregnant people are notorious for mood swings. Maybe he's pregnant."

Laughing he slapped his hand down on his knee, "Of course he's pregnant. Why didn't we think of that before?"

"He'll probably tell us when he's at the 3 month point, that usually when people let everyone know, right?"

"When Angie was pregnant she used to carry around a tub of that vapo-rub stuff. Constantly sniffing it she was. Maybe he'll start doing that."

Jennifer laughed, "No wonder you kids seem happy all the time, their mother was high during the pregnancy."

"They just never stood a chance did they?"

"No, but you know what Randy's like his requests will be really stupid. Like maybe ice cream and pickle sandwiches."

"Oh now that's just nasty."

* * *

Later on while packing her bag near the end of the show Jenni nearly jumped completely out of her skin when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Hey princess. How are ya? Dying because you haven't seen me since 8 this morning?"_

"Hardly."

"_Aw princess that hurt."_

"Boo hoo. What are you doing calling me anyway? Shouldn't you be taping RAW right about now?"

"_I'm good for another half hour yet. I figured the house show had wrapped up by now."_

"There's about another 10 minutes left but I'm done."

"_Good that gives me and you a bit of time before Mr Mood Swing wants a lift back to your place."_

"I'm not giving him a lift. We came separately and we'll leave separately. I left before he did."

"_Oh, why? Did something else happen?"_

"It's no big deal."

"_Come on princess. I'm coming to see you tomorrow before you shoot SmackDown! I'm not coming if you're gonna be in a bad mood."_

"I'm not in a bad mood and it's not a big deal but if it means that much to ya –"

"_-It does-"_

"-Then I'll tell you tomorrow."

"_Alright, I'll be there about 10 tomorrow, ok?"_

"Ok."

"_Bye princess."_

"Bye."

She left the arena briefly wondering how see had managed to avoid Randy all day. He must have been avoiding her as well. Twenty minutes later, with a heavy sigh she walked into her home. As she went into the kitchen it didn't look like Randy had had anything to eat before going out. That's when her eyes hit a note folded near the coffee maker.

_Gone to stay at hotel._

"Wow," she said to herself, the hurt unmistakeable, "he really is avoiding me."

* * *

It was 2 in the afternoon and Randy felt awful. Unlike yesterday he didn't have a hangover. No, today the pain was emotional.

He had signed in for today's taping of SmackDown around and hour ago but was now in a gym just across the road. The place was quite full but that didn't matter. The man at the desk had recognised Randy and was a wrestling fan, this lead to him giving randy the key to one of the private workout rooms. Randy was glad of this because he wasn't in the mood to play nice too much today.

Stepping away from one machine Randy moved over to something he had been in need of for days. A punch bag. Putting on the offered hand guards because it was unlikely that Vince was going to be happy about a broken wrist he punched it once or twice fairly weakly.

He needed to shake the restlessness that he had been feeling. So, pushing aside everything else he pictured the kiss that he had witnessed. The fury that he had been feeling flashes of for days was suddenly unleashed.

He pounded on the bag like there was no tomorrow. He re-played the kiss, the giggles from her bedroom, the flirting that he had been witnessing between them for ages. After a while, Randy honestly had no idea how long, he stopped for breath. He was about to start pounding again but stopped when he heard a voice.

"You feel better yet Orton? Got all your anger out?"

He didn't turn around just shouted back, "Get out of here Cena! This really isn't a good time."

"I want to talk."

"Well I don't." Finally turning Randy saw that there was no amusement on John's face and guessed correctly that he had no intention of leaving him alone.

"What do you want?"

"I was talking to Jenni."

"Big shock."

"She told me you went off at her again."

"Did she?" Giving the impression of being entirely uninterested he turned back to the bag and began punching furiously. Just John's presence was angering him.

"She also told me you called her a slut."

Stiffening he said, "That's past."

"Yeah, that's what she said. What's going on Randy?"

He ignored the question but did turn to face him again. "What are you doing here Cena?" Unable to keep the bitterness from his voice he asked, "Shouldn't you be off with your girlfriend?"

"There's something going on with you and I wanna know what it is."

Randy didn't reply he just looked at John as though bored. He knew the Legend Killer persona was showing on his face but that suited him fine. He knew he could hide behind it.

He turned away fully intending to continue with his work out.

"You hurt Jenni. And you don't even seem to care that you did."

"I do care."

"No you don't. You're doing it intentionally, you want to hurt her."

"Why the hell would I wanna hurt her. I lo-"

"You what?"

"Nothing."

"Orton I'm getting a little sick and tired of talking to your back, turn the hell around."

Randy ignored him again and went to punch the bag but John turned him around. In a flash Randy's fist connected with his face with so much force John fell to the ground.

"Ow, shit."

He stood up with one hand covering his jaw. Randy was about to apologise but stopped himself as the picture of their kiss came back to the front of his mind.

"I'm sure your girlfriend will kiss it better for you."

The older mans eyes flashed before he frowned.

"Is that what this is all about?"

"What?"

John looked at him, as though studying him for a second, "You're jealous."

"What?" He scoffed, "I'm not jealous. Oh please."

Unconvinced by Randy's denial John continued, smiling as though amused. "You are. It makes sense. You're jealous because I slept with her."

"No I'm not! As if I'd be jealous, she my –"

"Yeah she's your best friend. How long do you think you'll be able to hide behind that huh? Face it Orton, you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous because she slept with you. You've completely lost it if that's what you think." Randy wasn't even convinced by his own denials but he couldn't just admit to being jealous, he knew that would cause huge problems.

"Oh really?" John said, "So you wouldn't freak out if I told you a little bit about my time with her then. After all, we've always talked about that kind of thing before haven't we? Let me tell you about the way she screamed my name."

"Shut up John!"

"No I think you'll like this, so I was touching her –"

"Shut up!"

"No really Randy you should listen. I'll tell you about all the freaky stuff she likes."

"Shut up! Stop talking about her like that."

"Like what?"

"Like some kind of slut. Stop making her out to be like that."

"Come on Randy, you don't think she's some Virgin Mary do you?"

"No I know she's not but –"

"You like her don't you?"

"No!"

"Alright then man, I believe you. But back to what I was saying, Jenni goes crazy if you run your tongue –"

"Shut the hell up Cena! Stop talking about her like that!"

"Or what?"

Randy lunged forward and grabbed the man antagonizing him by the front of his jersey.

"Just admit that you like her and I'll shut up."

"I don't like her!"

"Yes you do!"

"I don't like her you little fuck! I'm in love with her!"

* * *

Ok everyone. I hope you enjoyed it; it's my longest chapter ever. I'm so happy. Do you like it, do ya hate it? Let me know your feelings in a review. Much like the really amazing reviews I got for the last chapter.

Love Ya! DollFace!


	16. Advice, Cocktails and Kissing

Well I'm here with my latest chapter after the cliff-hanger on the last chapter lets see if this was worth the wait. Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys rule!

* * *

**Chapter 16 : Advice, Cocktails and Kissing.**

* * *

For almost two minutes neither Randy nor John moved and even though the younger mans grip on his jersey had loosened John clearly had no intention of moving just yet. 

Finally in a hushed voice John spoke, "you're in love with her?"

Randy didn't answer; in honesty he hadn't even heard the question. He stared ahead completely unseeing before slowly moving away from John and sat down on the nearby bench.

Sinking into the cold wood he murmured, "Damn."

His mind was running a mile a minute. He was certain that he had never spoken the words before. Saying them in his head was one thing but out loud made them real, it meant it was something he could no longer avoid. He had admitted to being in love with her.

The fact that he had said it to John was even worse since he was bound to go running to Jennifer and tell her. Then what would happen? Their friendship would never be the same, that's for damn sure.

John was still staring at him, mouth slightly open. He slowly moved himself to the bench and sat down as well.

Placing his elbows on his knees Randy put his head in his hands. They sat quietly for a while before he spoke up.

"Sorry about your jaw."

He shook his head and said quietly, "Don't worry about it."

They were quiet again, Randy consumed in his thoughts and John unable to think of the right way to broach the subject. Finally he thought of the right thing to say.

"Jenni isn't my girlfriend."

"What?"

"Me and the princess, we're not together."

"But you guys were-"

"We're just friends who had a little fun over New Year. We talked about it yesterday morning; she probably would have told you about it if you hadn't been avoiding her."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I mean don't get me wrong I like her and everything but not in the 'let's get married and have lots of babies' kinda way and she feels the same. So…you know, I just wanted to tell you that."

Randy nodded but didn't say anything for a bit. When he did speak it was on an unrelated subject. "How did you know where I was?"

"I went with Jenni to the arena and Dave told me you had gone to the gym after signing in. 'Cos this is so close I checked here first and the front desk guy told me that you were in the private room. How d'ya manage to snag it by the way?"

"The guy's a wrestling fan."

"Oh, that explains why he stared at me for a couple of minutes."

"Maybe he was staring at you because of how out of place you look."

"I don't look out of place," John said indignantly.

"Man, you're wearing a visor – and not for a dare. That's just sad."

"Zip it killer."

Randy smiled, enjoying the distraction that their banter brought but John was soon tired of not talking about the subject at hand.

"What are you gonna do about princess."

"Nothing," Randy said, quickly standing from the bench and grabbing a water bottle from his bag. "Why would I do anything? That just stupid, she's my best-"

"Yeah man she's your best friend but like I said before you can't hide behind that forever. What are you gonna do next time she gets close with a guy huh? Be an asshole again?" John, who at some point during his verbal bitch slap had stood up, fixed Randy with a hard look.

"Of course I won't! I'll handle it better next time."

"Did you think she'd slept with Adam?"

"For a bit, yeah I did."

"And in retaliation of that you called her a slut."

"I didn't mean to it just came out."

"Fine it just came out. Let's fast forward back to present time and I slept with her. How do you react?" he asked rhetorically his voice rising with every word, "Oh, yeah you be an asshole to her again."

"I'm sorry I was but it'll be ok, she'll forgive me."

"Yeah, she probably will. But do you think she's gonna be as forgiving if it happens again?"

"It won't happen again. I'll get over it. These feelings are going to go away."

"Oh yeah Orton, I'm sure they will." John said sarcastically, "Give it a day or two and you'll be back to seeing her as just a friend and be bedding club sluts quicker than you can say, I'm a coward."

"Coward? I'm not a coward. What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're a coward Orton, plain and simple. The reason you're in this mess in the first place is because you're too weak to tell her how you feel."

I'm not weak!" Randy stated venomously.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not I just don't wanna be _that_ guy."

"What guy Randy?"

"The guy she gets bored of a few months down the line!"

Confused and noting the sudden change in his friends' demeanour from anger to sadness, John asked quite hesitantly, "What?"

"Oh come on John, you've seen her. You know what she's like with guys. She goes out with them for a couple of months and then ups and leaves because she just doesn't feel them anymore, or because they're suddenly boring to her. Or because they tell her they love her," he finished sadly.

"You don't know that she'll do that," the older man said softly.

"It's what she does. She did it to you and you guys weren't even a real couple, you were 'friends with benefits' but she still dumped you."

"Yeah but that was one time, she –"

"Come on Cena, do you have no memory at all. Think back on how long you've known Jenni, and think about every guy that she's gone out with and think about the stupid reasons she gave for dumping all of 'em."

John was about to protest again but his words died on his lips. Randy had a point; she did seem to have an auto-dump button in her brain for when things started getting a little heavy.

"She's even more commitment-phobic than Jack Nicholson and that's saying something."

"Well," Cena said reasonably, "Maybe she just never felt _that_ way about any of those guys."

"But I don't wanna be one of those guys that she doesn't feel _that_ way about. God John, I wanna…I wanna be the guy she can count on no matter what. The guy that can make her smile when she's angry or upset or…just plain having a bad day. I wanna be the guy she'll wake up at 3 am because she's bored and wants someone to talk to. I wanna…" He trailed off at this point and ran his hands through his short hair; not caring if John thought he was a complete pussy for saying all that.

John didn't however; he had something else to say. "You already are."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're already the guy that she counts on to makes her smile and won't get angry at the three am phone call. You're already him. You clearly don't realise it and she, I don't think, realises it but…you're him man."

"I'm not, I…" but even as he said this he realised that John had a point. He already was pretty much everything that he wanted to be with her but he wanted her to –

"You want her to love you. The way you love her."

Randy nodded solemnly and John frowned as though to say something but then ended up just shaking his head and saying, "Remember the old sayin' 'nothing ventured, nothing gained'. I know if you tell her that you've got a lot to lose but…you've got a lot to gain as well man."

* * *

The taping for the show had gone well, if you discounted Steph's fury at how long he disappeared for. He had been forced to agree to an extra personal appearance to get out of being fined. Not the minded doing appearances but that meant a day off he wasn't getting. 

He was putting his wrestling boots in his bag when Joey and Johnny came in laughing about something.

"Dude," Johnny said, "We've been looking all over for you."

"Well here I am."

"Yes and we found you just in time to invite you out for the night."

"I dunno man. I need to talk to Jenni about something."

"She's coming too," Joey said.

"She is?"

"Yeah, it was her and Mel's idea."

"I don't think she'd want me there. I've kinda been an ass to her the last couple of days."

"Ever since you saw her with John?" Johnny asked. "Yeah, Melina's still pissed at us for that," he said sharing a look with Joey who nodded while they simultaneously rubbed their cheeks, ignoring Randy's confused look.

"What?"

"Nothing you need to worry about dude. Are you coming or what?"

"Err, sure."

"Cool, you're staying in the same hotel as us now, right?"

"Yeah."

"Right so meet us in the lobby at 11."

"Not a problem."

"Cool, oh and Randy? Try to smile at some point tonight would ya."

* * *

"God that woman takes forever," Jenni mumbled to herself from her seat on the coach in the lobby of the hotel that her friends were staying. 

"Melina you mean?" A male voice said coming up from behind her. "We shouldn't blame her, it's probably Johnny holding her up."

"Hi Randy," she said stiffly.

Sitting down next to her he smiled nervously, "Hey babe."

"So you're talking to me today without raising your voice? I'm impressed."

"Well you know me babe, I'm an impressive guy."

"I don't know, I think you're a complete wanker half the time."

"Don't get me wrong, I am a wanker – I just happen to be impressive at the same time."

He saw her lips twitch into a smile and seeing this as a good sign he took hold of both her hands and turned her to look at him.

Instead of ignoring the pang of electricity that shot through him like he normally did he embraced it and had to admit, it felt right holding her hand.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking her dead in the eye.

She smiled a small smile again but said seriously, "Just because you've said you're sorry doesn't mean I've forgiven you."

"Oh absolutely not," He agreed. "I expect to have to pay for your drinks all night, pay your cab fare home and maybe even buy you breakfast tomorrow," he paused before continuing, "or lunch, you know depending on how bad the hangover is, before you even consider forgiving me."

"Well as long as we understand each other on that."

He nodded, "We do."

"Good."

"Oh and babe," he said, "You look hot."

* * *

"I really, really love you," Melina said to Joey. 

The group were in the v.i.p room of one of the city's top clubs, Melina was drunkenly proclaiming her love to everyone in her eye line, Joey was flirting with every woman who gave him the glad eye, Johnny was dancing with Jennifer and Randy was sneaking glances at them while trying to appear nonchalant.

"Mel, hun, you know I love you too but could you not say it so loud, some of the ladies her are gonna start thinking I'm unavailable."

"Ooh, quite the ladies man. Aren't ya, eh?"

As the other two returned from their dance Mel turned to look at Randy and despite the fact that they had already been hanging out for a few hours she said, "Hi Randy."

Smiling as Jenni sat next to him he responded, "Hi Melina."

"I love you as well."

"I'm flattered," he said as Johnny looked abashed and Jenni looked amused.

"But don't worry, I don't expect you to say it back, what with you being so in love with –"

"Ok Mel," her boyfriend cut in quickly, "Let's go dance. Shall we sweetheart?" He grabbed her hand and led her away before she could say anymore.

He hadn't at any point given any indication about his feelings to Johnny, or Joey for that matter, but being so close to Melina she had clearly clued them in on her suspicions. At this moment that was something he was incredibly grateful about.

Jenni looked at the pair confused before turning her attention to Randy. "What was that all about?"

"Who knows, that girls been throwin' 'em down all night. Speaking of," he indicated to a bartender, "We'll get you another cocktail."

"I'm all right for the minute."

"I insist – it is part of my apology after all."

As the drink was placed in front of her she shrugged, "ok."

* * *

At 11 the next morning Randy let himself into Jenni's apartment. 

"Jen!" He called out.

He didn't get an answer but as he walked towards her bedroom he heard the shower running. Not wanting to disturb her he entered her room and lay back on the bed.

Around 10 minutes later he heard the shower turn off and watched as she walked, completely unaware of his presence into the room and to her closet.

Still lying there silently he watched her lean up to a shelf in the closet and happily saw the towel move up until it was just below the curve of her butt.

"You know babe you could send a guy mad with a towel that small."

Jumping two foot in the air she twirled around and saw him smirking at her while perched comfortably on the king size bed she had only recently vacated.

"When the hell did you get here!"

"While you were in the shower," he responded, his smirk still in place.

"Well I guessed that much you pervert!" She said striding up to him, smiling in spite of herself, and standing at the foot of the bed while he moved and kneeled in front of her.

"How am I a pervert?"

"You're just lying there watching me!"

"You should be glad I was just lying here. With the image of you in the shower I could have been giving myself a very good morning."

"You perverted little -," she reached to hit him but he caught her arm.

"Now, now babe. You don't want to be getting into anything while you're in such a vulnerable position."

"How am I in a vulnerable position?"

In answer he swept his eyes over the small white towel that covered her body and she frowned.

"Oh, right." She tried to move away but he kept hold of her arm. "What?"

"What?" he said innocently.

"Let go of my arm."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because if I do you're gonna go get dressed."

"That's the general idea."

"Exactly," he said.

"Huh?"

"If I let go of your arm and let you go get dressed then you're not gonna be wearing the towel any more – I can't allow that to happen."

"Why can't you allow that to happen?"

"It'd be a crime to all of mankind."

"Come on Randy, let go of my arm."

"No."

She reached up to hit him with her other arm but again he caught her. He put the two arms together and held them tightly in one large hand.

"Oh now you're very vulnerable, aren't ya?"

Using his free hand he gently trailed a finger down the side of her towel. With a sly smirk he took hold of the bottom and gently tugged it – not enough to make it fall but enough for her eyes to widen.

"You wouldn't dare," she said with a challenging stare.

"How much are you willing to bet on that?"

"You wouldn't," she said again.

"Why not?"

"I'll unforgive you."

"You'll unforgive me? What, for being an ass to you? Sorry babe, you forgave me last night; you can't go back on that."

"Watch me."

He didn't respond, he just continued smirking. When it looked like she was going to say something else he tugged on the towel again. It was a little harder than last time but still not hard enough to make it fall.

"Randy…" she said warningly.

"Jenni…" he mocked.

Once again he tugged a little harder and this time he was certain that where it was fastened at the top came loose. Jennifer noticed this as well because her eyes widened once again.

She watched as his eyes travelled her body again before he moved back to her face. They locked eyes and she saw his boyish charm oozing out of them; that and something else she couldn't quite place.

"You know," he said with a low voice and slightly heavy breath, "I tug this towel one more time and it's falling to the floor."

She nodded but looked at him defiantly, "Don't care if you do. I happen to be very comfortable in my own skin."

"I'm sure you are," he agreed, "Doesn't mean you want me to see you naked."

"Fair point." She smiled, "Alright then Orton, what's it gonna take to get you to let me get dressed?"

He bit his lip to stop himself from blurting out the first thing that came to mind and slowly a grin tugged at his lips.

"Kiss me."

Her smile didn't waver but she did look surprised, "Excuse me."

"You heard me, I said kiss me."

She leaned down and pecked him on the cheek but he shook his head.

"No that doesn't count; I kiss my grandmother on the cheek. I want a proper kiss."

"Define proper kiss."

He laughed at that. "The kind of kiss you'd give me if you knew I was about to give you the best sex you've ever had."

Her eyebrows shot up at that remark but she didn't say anything. Just when he was about to ask her for the kiss again she leaned down and kissed him – just the way he asked her to.

As soon as their lips connected he felt his heart jump and his stomach twist, just when he was going to stop her out of surprise it registered that it was Jenni and that she was kissing him.

Out of instinct his grip on her tightened and using his free hand on her back he brought her closer to him. As soon as their chests hit each other she deepened the kiss and let her tongue roll over his. Lightly biting down on her bottom lip he heard a faint moan but wasn't sure which one of them had done it.

He felt a warmth on his neck he realised she had wrapped her arms around his neck, he hadn't even realised he had let go of them but he clearly had ashis other hand was now clutching her slightly damp hair.

Still holding her, he stood up from the bed and brought her closer to him. His hand moved down and cupped her butt and this time he was sure he heard her moan. They continued the exploration of each others mouths but oxygen became an issue and she pulled away from him.

Extracting herself from him completely she tightened her towel which had come dangerously loose from their make-out session and calmly walked to the closet to pick out an outfit.

"Wow," he said when he'd finally regained his breath, "I wasn't expecting you to actually do that."

"I had to get my arms free somehow. Otherwise you never would have let me get dressed."

"No I'm not buying that." He said, already missing the feel of her lips on his and his arms on her body, "I freed your arms almost straight away. You could have stopped that kiss within seconds."

"What can I say Orton," she said over her shoulder, her kiss swollen lips turned into a smile, "I enjoyed it. Now," she said pulling some clothes out, "I'll go get dressed and then we'll grab a bite to eat, yeah?"

He nodded at her with a smile while still trying to calm his heart rate.

"Good," she said at his agreement. She walked up to him until their chests where almost touching and she said, "By the way, when we go out, if you could be less turned on that'd be great."

As she walked towards the bathroom he said smirking, "As if you didn't get turned on as well."

"No you're right I did. But, some of us can keep it under control." She winked at him and went into the bathroom while he fell back of the bed.

"Holy shit," he breathed. Bringing a finger to his lips he groaned, "Less turned on…that's likely," he murmured sarcastically.

He couldn't believe it; he'd just kissed her. She'd just kissed him. He didn't know what to think, it was fairly clear that she had just done it because she wanted her hands clear but she had said that she enjoyed it. Did that mean she'd enjoy it again? Wait, he couldn't think about this right now…he had to continue being her friend – for now anyway.

He looked down at the tent in his pants and groaned again, "Ok, now I _really_ need to get laid."

* * *

What do you think? They finally kissed but probably not with the ramifications that you guys want, let me know what's going through my readers head with a review, preferably a long one – I love reading those. 

Love Ya! DollFace!


	17. Hospitals, Drugs and a Moment of Madness

Hiya everyone. The last few days have been pretty dull here so I finished my next chapter quicker than I usually do. Thank you all so much for the great reviews but I feel I should warn you – I can't see you being as happy about this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 17 : Hospitals, Drugs and a Moment of Madness**

* * *

By the seventh of January the SmackDown crew finally had a day off – two days actually. So that afternoon Randy and Jennifer landed in St Louis. She had taken a little persuasion to come but after he flashed her his heart stopping smile she relented and was now sitting besides him in the drive to his parent's house. 

"I've got three missed calls all from a St Louis number," Jenni said fiddling with her phone. "What's that about?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Do you recognise the number?"

When he stopped at the traffic lights he took the phone from her and inspected the number.

"No sorry babe. I don't know it."

She shrugged, "Oh well if it's important they'll ring back."

"Mom!" He shouted when he entered the house ten minutes later. "Dad! Nate! Anybody in?"

When he got no answer he shrugged, "They must be out."

"But the set's still on," Jenni said looking at the T.V screen

"Probably Nate," he said grabbing the remote control, "Mom's always going on at him for it."

She walked into the kitchen and spotted two half drunk cups of coffee at the breakfast bar and two half eaten bagels. "Is this Nathan as well?"

He frowned; it wasn't like his mother to leave anything out like this. He was about to say something but Jenni's phone started ringing.

"It's that number again," she said before flipping it open, "Hello," … "What? Calm down," … "I can't understand what you're saying," … "Becky's in the hospital?" … "What happened?" … "Ok, we'll be right there." Quickly hanging up she look up into Randy's panic stricken face, "Becky's in the hospital."

"Why? What happened?" He asked urgently.

"I don't know," she said as they hurried to the door, "Nathan just said that she was in the hospital and to get there right now."

"Well is she ok?" He said furiously digging the car keys out of his pocket.

"I don't know Randy we just need to get there, now."

* * *

Seven minutes later after a ride that nearly caused for them to be hospitalized they sprinted through the reception. 

"Rebecca Orton," Randy said breathlessly to the receptionist.

"Ok sir let me just check that for you," she said cheerfully while the two stood impatiently. "Alright sir; third floor, ward six."

Running towards the elevator he furiously pushed the button, the damn thing took forever. Finally getting in he pressed for the 3rd floor and waited impatiently for the doors to open again. He glanced at Jenni who looked just as worried as he felt. Out of instinct he put his arms around her; she smiled nervously up at him and rested against his chest.

When the doors finally opened they hurriedly moved through the halls hand in hand, trying to find the right ward. After asking a nurse they came upon his family.

His brother was sitting next to Elaine as she sat in silent sobs while Bob paced the floor in front of her.

"What's going on?" Jenni asked letting go of Randy's hand when he hugged his mother.

"The doctors are in with her, they haven't told us anything for a while." Elaine said before breaking down again.

"Why? What happened?"

"She went to a party at her friend Sarah's house. She told us she was going to be staying there – next thing we know we're getting a phone call from the hospital. She was found in a crashed car with that idiot boyfriend of hers at the wheel."

Taking hold of Jenni's hand again Randy spoke, "I thought she'd broken up with him."

"So did I son but apparently he managed to sweet talk his way back in."

"Well is she gonna be ok, I mean, what do we know about her condition?"

"They were still running tests on her last time one of them talked to us so we don't know."

No sooner had Bob said that a man in a white suit came up from the side.

"How is she?" Elaine said quickly standing up and moving right in front of the man."

"She's stable."

Relieved sighs came from everyone at the news and Elaine began tearing up again.

"Oh thank god. Can we see her?"

"Yes, though she's still unconscious."

"But she'll be ok?"

"She should be fine; however Mrs Orton, you should know and there isn't an easy way to say this, that the test results came in and she had drugs in her system."

"What?" Bob said as Elaine seemed unable to speak, "My daughter does not do drugs. How dare you insinuate such a thing!"

"He's right," Randy said, not noticing that Jenni had stiffened, "Becks doesn't do that kind of thing."

"Randy calm down," his mother said firmly, "And you Bob. Go on doctor."

"Well there was cocaine –."

"No! I'm not listening to this."

"Randy be quiet."

"Mom, how can you even begin to believe that Becky would do that?"

"Son," Bob interjected suddenly on the doctor's side, "Maybe we should just listen."

"Well we've administered some other tests and we feel that you're daughter was lucky…this time. I'm sure I don't need to impress upon you the seriousness of this situation."

"No doctor."

"We shall continue flushing out her system and with luck she should be able to go home in a few days."

"Thank you."

With a comforting smile he walked away and Elaine and Bob both sat down looking troubled.

"At least she'll be ok."

"This time maybe."

"Bob," She said to her husband, "Rebecca's a smart girl she won't make this mistake twice."

* * *

"Are you ok?" 

Jenni turned around at the sound of his voice and gave him a half-hearted smile. "You're sisters in the hospital unconscious and you're busy worrying about me? You need to straighten your priorities."

"Becky's gonna be ok, I've gotta admit though, it was weird seeing her like that; pale, hooked up to machines. Not to mention the hospital gown."

Another half-hearted smile, "It's definitely not her best fashion move but under the circumstances – I think she can be forgiven."

The pair had just come out of her room so that Bob and Nathan could go back in and he was worried about Jen, she had been oddly quiet. Of course he could understand the lack of good spirit, this wasn't exactly his best day either but there was something else wrong with her, there was a look in her eyes that he couldn't place.

After a little more small talk she put her head in her hands and sighed, "This is all my fault."

"What?" Randy said putting his bad cup of coffee down and bringing her face up to look him in the eyes. "How could this possibly be your fault? You didn't know this was going to happen."

"No but I should have."

"Why? Are you a psychic now?" He questioned with a laugh.

"No, you don't understand."

"Babe, you can't blame yourself for this. It was an accident. Becks made a mistake one time and –"

"It's not one time!"

"What are you talking about?" he said, frowning and coming to kneel in front of her.

"She told me…made me promise not to tell you."

"Told you what?"

"Her boyfriend had been trying to get her to try it, constantly telling her how good it was. She called me for advice, I told her over and over again not to but then a couple of days later she called me in tears and told me she had done it."

"She told you that she had done drugs and you didn't tell me?" Randy asked his voice devoid of any emotion.

"She made me promise –"

Wrenching himself away from where she sat he leant against the opposite wall.

"Randy –"

"Shut up!"

Bowing her head so that she wouldn't have to look at his cold eyes she sighed.

"My baby sisters in there." He gestured to the room behind him, "She's unconscious and hooked up to a machine that makes the most annoying beeping sound I've ever heard in my life. She, very easily could have died, I mean, you here about it all the time don't ya? A party, some people go a little crazy and next thing there's someone in a body bag."

"She said she'd never do it again."

"Did she? Well clearly she lied!" He exclaimed, not realising that their conversation was heard by his family at his sister's bedside. "Just like you did."

"I didn't lie, I just…"

"Just neglected to tell me! You were right babe; this is all your fault. If you had said something, if you had put my sisters safety above of your desire to be the lovable big sis then this wouldn't have happened!"

"That's not what I was doing."

"Really Jenni, you could have fooled me!"

"Look, you have every right to be angry but I –"

"You're damn right I have every right to be angry! You nearly killed my sister!"

"Randy I –"

"What! You haven't got a family so you don't want me to have one either? You wanna pick them off one by one? What's next huh? You'll tell Nate that suicide's what all the cool kids are doing these days."

Randy saw her jaw drop and her eyes fill with sadness but he was far too angry to care. Becky could have died and why? Just so Jenni could keep a promise. Well he wasn't having that! It wouldn't have taken much to tell him would it? He couldn't believe how beyond furious he was.

"That's not fair," she said her voice weak.

"Isn't it?" he paused, "Are you happy now Jenni?"

"Happy?" she asked incredulously, "why the hell would I be happy that your sister's in the hospital?"

"I don't know; I don't know how your mind works."

"You're being completely –"

"Get out!"

"What?"

"Get the hell out of here!"

"Randy!"

"I really don't want to see you right now so could you please get the fuck out of here!" His voice which grew steadily louder with every word had a sense of a threat about it and she wasn't about to go against what he wanted right now.

Turning around slowly she made her way down the ward she turned back in time to see him punch the wall furiously and heard him cursing at the pain.

After shaking his hand to restart the circulation he walked calmly into the room and forced a smile at his family.

"Coffee anyone?"

* * *

It was coming onto midnight when Becky woke up. She blearily opened her eyes but it was her cough that alerted the family to her. 

"I feel horrible."

"Oh Rebecca! You're ok."

"Uh…yeah I guess."

Slowly looking around the room she asked hesitantly, "What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know!"

"Bob not now. You're in hospital sweetheart."

"Why? What happened? I don't remember anything."

"You were found in a crashed car Becks," Nathan said in the kind of caring tone you wouldn't expect from the funny young man.

"And there were some…eh…there were drugs in your system."

Becky's eyes widened at her mothers words and she opened her mouth to protest her innocence but thought better of it. She caught sight of Randy who held an expression that she couldn't read.

"It was only one time," she said oblivious to the fact that they all knew it wasn't. The entire family had heard the argument between Jennifer and Randy and even though none of them had said anything to him about it they took it as the truth. Becky had done drugs before, and Jenni had known about it.

"How's Matt?"

"He got away with a few scratches and a bit of bruising," Bob said to his daughter, "Begs the question of why you were even in the car with him though, doesn't it?"

"I can date whoever I want."

"Even if they pressure you to do drugs?" Randy said calmly.

"What are you talking about? He didn't pressure me. It was just a moment of madness one time."

"One time?" He asked with a dark chuckle, "That's funny that is Becky because Jenni seems to think it's happened before."

No one said anything but she looked around the room as though expecting to see Jennifer standing in the shadows.

"I don't –" she said but was cut off.

"Where do you think she got an idea like that from Rebecca?"

"Well I –"

"She was under the impression that he pressured you and then you called her in tears. Is that right?"

"I –"

"Shut up! She was also under the impression that you told her you'd never do it again. However judging by the fact that you're in here I'd say you broke that promise. Shame she didn't break her promise to you then maybe none of this would have happened."

"Mom, Dad I –"

"Any other drugs that you might have tried that Jenni didn't tell me about?"

"Randy will you desist!" Elaine said sharply. "She's been through a lot and we've all had a long day so keep your questions on the backburner."

"You aren't seriously gonna let her get away with this are you?"

"I know you're angry with her Randy but it seems to me like the things you said to her are more than enough for punishment."

"Are you kidding me?" He asked incredulously, "Just because I asked her if she'd used other drugs you think she should get away with it?"

"I'm not talking about Becky. I'm talking about the person you're angry with."

"I'm angry with Becky," he insisted.

"But not nearly as angry as you are with Jennifer."

He lost his breath at that. Did his mother have to be so damn smart all the time? Did she really have to know everything? She had a point of course and as usual she was right. He was furious with Jenni and the longer he sat staring at his unconscious sister the angrier he became.

"I don't have to listen to this." Turning away from the bedside he moved towards the door, no one tried to stop him or said anything but he wouldn't have heard them even if they had he was too wrapped up in his head.

"What happened with Jenni?" Becky asked once he'd left.

* * *

Sitting silently in the car that still had Jenni's luggage in the back he leant his head back. It had been a long day but the last thing he wanted to do was sleep. He switched his phone on and saw a text message from Jennifer. 

_Gone back to NY. I hope Becky's ok. I'm sorry._

"You should be," he said at the screen.

Finally starting the car he drove around for a while before finding himself at an old park that he had visited when he was younger.

He parked the car and lazily walked to where the swings were. He distinctly remembered the first time he had come here. The family had just moved to St Louis and his Dad was decorating the house and needed them out of the way. The park was just a few minutes walk away from where they lived and so his mom told him to bring the other two here. Being the eldest he was in charge and completely responsible for what happened.

He hadn't liked it much, he was getting to the age were parks were seriously losing there shine, Nathan had decided that because Randy didn't like it he didn't either. Becky however loved it. For a few years after that she would continually pester him to take her there. Most of the time he said no because he wanted to spend time with his friends but occasionally he would agree to take her and she would always have a great time.

"Oh how times have changed," he said aloud even though there was no one around.

He sat quietly on the swing wondering briefly how the park had lasted this long. He looked up at the street light above him that flickered a little but his thoughts were stopped by a voice behind him.

"Randy?"

He turned slowly and willed it not to be her but it was.

"Sam."

She walked up to him with a smile on her face despite the fact that he clearly wasn't as happy to see her as she was to see him.

"Oh baby, how are you?"

"I've been better." He was quiet for second. "Oh sorry, how are you?"

"I'm ok, you know how it is."

He nodded before frowning and looking around. "What are you doing here? And at," he consulted his watch, "one in the morning."

"Well I could ask you the same question." When he said nothing she went on, "I've been house sitting for my sister and she lives over there." She gestured to a row of houses a little way away that he could just about make out in the dark.

"Yeah but what are you doing out?"

"I'm walking her dog."

He looked down at the little dog at her feet that seemed to have fallen asleep and he frowned,it reminded him of Mr Elvis.

"You're walking your dog at one in the morning?"

"Yeah well you know me," she shrugged and laughed but seemed a little nervous at the line of questioning.

He frowned but let it go, "It's not safe."

"Glad to hear that you care."

"I didn't say I cared I just said it isn't safe."

She seemed to ignore that, "What are you doing out here? You don't live anywhere near here."

"I just needed some quiet to think. It's been a long day."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Becky's in the hospital."

He looked her in the face and noted that from what he could see if the dark she didn't look surprised. He shook it off.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Just needs some rest."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

* * *

I've lost my mind. 

That was all Randy could think as he followed Sam into the kitchen of her sister's house, turning the lights on as she went. How else could you explain him talking to her? Let alone explain the fact that when she offered him coffee he agreed. What was he? Nuts?

As she turned the lights on he got his first proper look at her and noticed that she looked different.

"You're hairs different." It was longer than he remembered, it use to be shoulder length but now it was approaching mid-back. It couldn't have grown that much since the last time he'd seen her.

"Yes, I got extensions just before Christmas." She looked him in the eye, "Do you like it?"

"Yeah it looks great."

"I changed the colour as well, it's a lot darker than it use to be."

"I can see that."

She smiled at him, "and they say men never notice."

He half smiled back; still not sure he should even be here. There was something about the hair style, it seemed familiar. He looked around the kitchen and caught sight of two empty bottles of Vodka sitting next to two half full ones.

"You taken up excessive drinking since we split up?"

"Huh?"

He pointed to the bottles and she laughed nervously again. "Oh that…no that's my sisters. She's a drinker."

"Right," he said not convinced, "well you should tell your sister to take it easy."

"Will do."

She handed him a cup of coffee and he followed her out into the living room careful to step over the dog that had fallen asleep in the middle of the room.

"So," she said as she sat down, "Tell me everything that's gone on with you."

* * *

An hour and a half and three the pair were laughing about their trip to Hawaii when he had been off with an injury two years prior. 

He calmed down before she did and looked at her while she laughed. He had actually enjoyed talking to her tonight. She was a welcome distraction from his horrible day and she hadn't even asked him anything about their relationship.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you back."

"What?" she asked after calming down.

"When you called me just before Christmas, I'm sorry I didn't call you back."

"It's ok."

"No it's not, I really was gonna call you but then I got distracted by –" He broke off, he had been careful about not mentioning Jenni's name, more because he didn't want to think about her than sparing Sam's anger but she had been the distraction when he was planning to call his ex fiancé.

"By what?"

"Nothing, I just got distracted. So tell me a little more about what you've been up to."

"Nothing you'd find interesting," she said evasively.

He frowned; she had pretty much avoided every question he asked her. He broke from his thoughts when she began to recount another funny story from back when they had been happy together.

He watched her laugh and felt a wave of nostalgia flow through him. He hadn't seen her laugh properly for a long time before tonight.

"You should laugh more often," he said cutting off her story.

She looked at him confused so he elaborated, "You look really beautiful when you laugh. You should laugh more often."

He noticed a slight blush on her face at that but there was something else in her eyes that he couldn't place, it was almost triumph.

"I should get going," he said a little while later.

"No! I mean…do you have to?"

"Yeah, it's late and I've gotta get back to the house sometime before dawn."

"You've still got some more time to hang out though, right?"

"Sorry Sam. I've gotta go." He put his jacket on and she reluctantly showed him the way out.

"I had fun," she said as she opened the door for him.

"I did too, it was good talking to you again Sam."

She nodded in agreement before pulling him into a hug. As she pulled away she kissed him on the cheek and in a moment of madness that he couldn't even explain to himself, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips.

She kissed him back eagerly and as though afraid he would immediately pull away wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't pull away however he deepened the kiss and kicked the door shut with his foot, heading for the bedroom.

* * *

Oh my! Let me know what you think! 

Love Ya! DollFace!


	18. Waking, Family and Bubble Baths

I'm so sorry with how long it has taken me to update. As I've told some of you in PM's and Emails, I've had a bit of a family crisis lately so sadly this has had to bare the brunt of my neglect. Thanks so much for your response to the last chapter and no, unlike what one of you asked I wasn't 'plucking kidding' you.

I really appreciate the support and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed the story whether it was the first chapter or the latest.

**_wwefan01, stacia, rochelle, cherrybomb13, diva101, missphillippinesuperstar, redbess, amyy, goddessofdeath312, gurl42069, tna'shottestnewknockout, jen, augustgirl, adalyn, babygirltiff, sparkleblack, mel, tammi, lana, rkogirl, stina, fastfuriouschick, kentuckygirl4029, xxjennyxax, angelrose82, john cena punk princess, leila hardy, skyryder, smile-always, lizzy, nikkikat. _**Thanks to all of you!

* * *

**Chapter 18 : Waking, Family and Bubble Baths.**

* * *

He left her early the next morning, so early that the dawn light hadn't stretched over the sky yet. Unable to explain, even to himself, what had happened last night he took extra care about not waking her. He had enjoyed talking to her but the thought of something else happening hadn't crossed his mind until it had actually happened.

He walked slowly over to the park that he had met her in the night before in order to retrieve his car. Sitting in the drivers' seat he turned the ignition but rather than putting the car in gear he just sat listening to the soft hum of the engine.

He took a deep breath and suddenly felt sick – he could smell her perfume all over him. Deciding that he desperately needed a shower he drove quickly out of the space and began driving like a possessed man.

* * *

A little over an hour later he walked through the wards of the hospital towards his sister's room. Finally stopping outside the door he noticed with surprise that she was awake and talking to Nathan about something. 

Opening the door slowly he walked into the room and saw his parents in the far corner asleep in two chairs, their legs up on another.

"Becky," he said turning his attention back to her. Smiling at Nathan who nodded at him he took a seat besides his sister who was yet to acknowledge that he was even there. "I wanted to apologise for what I said last night. You've been through a lot and going off at you the way I did was –"

"Nathan," Becky said apparently ignoring her brother, "Could you please tell Captain Sensitive over there to tell me that either he's apologised to Jenni or to get the hell out of here?"

Randy frowned at the mention of his best friend but Nathan looked nervous.

"Umm, Captain Sensitive," he started, "I should tell you that Becks was really angry to hear what you said to Jenni last night and would like to know if you've apologised to her?"

"She went back to New York, I haven't seen her since she left the hospital." Randy spoke in a calm voice that was clearly forced and tried once again to talk to his sister. "Becks listen, I don't wanna talk about Jenni, I just wanna know if you're ok."

"Nathan, could you please tell our older brother that since being an insensitive little fuck–"

"Hey!"

"– is something he's so good at maybe he should go down to the morgue and laugh at a mother grieving for her dead baby!"

"Now hang on a minute Rebecca! Just because I had an argument with someone doesn't give you the right to talk to me like that!"

Finally turning to acknowledge her eldest brother she fumed, "An argument about me, which you ended by insulting her for not having a family!"

"I wasn't insulting her!" He said furiously even though in his heart he knew it had come out that way.

"I don't even understand why you picked a fight with her in the first place!"

"You could have died!"

"How is that her fault!"

"She knew!" He shouted, hardly aware that his mother and father were both awake and alert to what was happening. "She knew that you'd done drugs and she didn't tell me!"

"I made her promise not to!"

"You think that matters? This isn't some little trivial thing. It's not like telling someone about a bad test score it's about drugs. You could have died!"

"But I didn't!"

"But you could have! And that stupid bitch, who I call my best friend, didn't tell me!"

"Randall, Rebecca, this is getting out of hand." Elaine said sternly, "You both need to calm down."

"And that's what this is all about isn't it Randy, huh? This is about you! I'm lying in hospital and all you can do is obsess over how Jenni kept a secret from you!"

"She should have told me!" He said, his voice booming around the room.

"No she shouldn't. I should have. I shoulda told you, mom and dad, Nate anyone of you…but I didn't tell who I should have, I told who I needed to!" Becky said her voice sounding hysterical.

"What do you mean, who you needed to?"

"I needed someone who wasn't gonna judge me!" She choked back a sob at her own words while Randy continued to frown. Nathan stared down at the hospital bed and their parents, who had risen from their chairs, both stood quietly.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Her mother asked finally.

"I needed someone who wasn't gonna judge me," she repeated. "I mean come on, what would have happened if I had told one of you? Randy, as you've proved, you would have flown off the handle completely, Nate, well, I'm not sure how you would have reacted but it wouldn't have been good, and you two," she finished, looking at her parents, "You guys would have been so disappointed if I told you."

Randy stared at her as tears slid freely down her cheeks, out of the corner of his eye he saw tears sliding down his mother's cheeks as well. He was a little too wrapped up in his own thoughts to pay attention to much else.

A thousand memories came crashing back to him as he watched his baby sister being embraced by their mother and somehow his words slipped out, in truth he didn't really want an answer to his question. "Am I a lousy brother to you?"

She slowly turned her head to look at him and he elaborated, in a voice not as strong as he wished it was. "A little while ago, you said that I was only your brother when it suited me. What did you mean by that?"

"Son," his father said, "I don't think now's the best time to be asking those kinds of –"

"Becks," he pleaded, cutting off his father.

"You only talk to me when you see me."

He was a little thrown by her answer, "Well how else can I talk to you?"

She notably scoffed at that, "This is 2006 Randy; you could use a cell phone."

"You know I'm not good at remembering to call people."

"You always call Jenni on the rare occasion that you're not with her. She finds time to call me a couple of times a week."

"Well," he reasoned, "when me and Jenni talk on the phone it's usually about nothing."

"Of course it is, you never have anything to tell each other because you're always together," it was Bob that spoke this time but his mother that spoke next.

"And what you do have to tell her you won't because you're scared."

He shook his head, the anger that had softened suddenly coming back to the surface, "When did this become solely about me and Jenni? Becky's what's important here."

"I might be what's important but I'm not what you're thinking about."

"You're the one that brought Jenni up!"

"Yeah because of what you said to her."

"I was angry!"

"You're angry because she's a better sister than you are a brother!"

Silence followed Becky's words and Randy felt his jaw drop. _So it's true then, I am a bad brother._

Anger over-riding how much it hurt to hear that he turned for the door.

"Where are you going?" His mother asked incredulously.

"New York," he said sharply.

"Randy, you're family needs you right now."

He stopped his handle on the door and turned to his sister who was quiet again, seemingly surprised at what she had said.

"You think she doesn't judge?" he asked her and then turning to his mother he said, "And you think I'm too scared to tell her? Alright then, let's test that theory."

He stormed out of the room and the hospital altogether. Angrily turning the ignition on in his car he grabbed his cell and saw three missed calls from Sam, ignoring them he dialled up the airport and pulled the car from the drive.

"Hi, I need a flight to JFK airport as soon as possible." … "11am?" he said looking at the clock that read eight thirty, "I'll take it."

* * *

Jenni was lying on her large sofa in her living room when her phone started ringing. Ignoring it and continuing to stare at the ceiling she only partially listened when she heard Adams voice come onto her answering machine.

"_Hey Jenni, I don't know if you're there or not cuz Cena said something about you going to St Louis but if you are there just a little reminder that it's New Years Revolution tonight and I guarantee you that you're not gonna wanna miss it. Well I haven't spoken to ya in around a week so I hope you're ok, call me tomorrow Jen, Bye!"_

"He sounds chirpy," she said to herself, her gaze still firm on the ceiling.

She couldn't believe it; this was how she was spending her day off. Her last full day off for another thirteen days. Not that she felt she deserved to be having fun, Becky was in hospital because she, as Randy put it, was too busy being 'loveable big sis' to worry about her safety.

Those words stung but she couldn't deny the truth in them, she should have been smarter about it. She should have told Randy, or even Bob or Elaine, it wasn't like she didn't have plenty of opportunities.

Squinting against the sunlight pouring through the blinds she reluctantly stood up, her need for coffee over-riding her need to lay and wallow in her misery.

Pouring milk into her mug her eyes drifted to the pictures on her notice board. The picture that held her attention was from the European tour back in the summer of 2004.

He was on a bit of a career high at that point; winning the championship, having great matches with Beniot and Hunter and his feud with Evolution hotting up, and it all showed on his face. His eyes danced in the picture that showed him embracing his best friend tightly and both of them pouting – a way of mocking some of the dizzier Diva Search girls.

Staring at the snapshot she sighed before the beeping of her phone pulled her from her thoughts. Ignoring it she went back to the couch, clutching her coffee and went back to her thoughts.

* * *

"What do you think he's going to do?" Nathan asked nervously.

"I don't know," his mother replied honestly, "from what he said he wants to prove us wrong."

"Why though, I mean, I just don't get it."

"None of us do Nate," Bob said gruffly, "Randy's been a little out of it lately and let's face it, we all know the cause of it. If going to New York and talking to her is what he feels he needs to do then-"

"But he couldn't have waited?" Becky asked incredulously, "I'm here lying in a hospital bed and he's too busy sorting out his love life to stay with me a day!"

"Rebecca it's not that simple."

"Yes it is. You three aren't honestly going to tell me you agree with him leaving to sort something out that he could probably sort out tomorrow at work."

"He's just-"

"He's doing what he always does. He's looking out for himself!"

* * *

The cold afternoon air of New York hit him the second he opened the door of the car he had rented at the airport. He stepped out and leaned against the, now closed, door.

Looking up towards the higher floors of the complex he took a deep breath. Sadly, his mind wasn't as clear as he'd like it to be. When standing in the hospital room he had a moment of clarity and decided that it was time to tell her the truth about how he felt.

Quite what that meant, at this point, he wasn't quite sure.

* * *

She sighed as she poured more bubble bath into the tub of hot water. Her wallowing, while justified, had begun to annoy even herself. After deciding that she may as well make use of the rest of her last day off she stripped her clothes off and gently lowered herself into the water.

* * *

He continued to stand there – for how long, he wasn't sure. But he was cold and the longer he stood the more the flickers of anger that had began to settle on the plane, rose within him.

He opened the back door of the car and picked up the two bags of Jenni's luggage that she had left in his car the night before. Throwing one over his shoulder and clutching the other he walked to the main door of the building. Using the set of keys Jenni had given him he opened it up and strided towards the elevator.

* * *

The soft scents were so relaxing and helped take away so much tension. She forced herself not to think about Randy, Becky or anything else. She just sank deeply into the tub and closed her eyes sleep gently taking her over.

* * *

Stopping outside her door he took a deep breath once again before knocking firmly on the door. No answer. He knocked again a little louder but didn't get an answer.

Thinking she might have gone out he pulled the keys out again and opened up her door. Dropping her bags at the door he walked through to the living room. It was only when he smelt a nice, albeit girly, smell coming from her bathroom that he realised where she was.

He walked over and knocked lightly on the door. She made no response so he slowly opened the door and looked around, his eyes finally landing on the bathtub.

He stepped closer to her, his shoes making a clicking on the tiles.

"Jenni."

Getting no reply from his sleeping friend he exhaled a breath slowly.

"Jenni," he said again.

Still nothing. For a moment he half considered pulling her from her bath but even in his angry mind that seemed wrong somehow. He was about to turn and sit in the living room but a small sigh from her caused him to rethink that.

Seeing that she was still asleep he hoisted himself up onto the bathroom counter. Looking her over, he ran his eyes over the bubbles that covered her body from sight. His gaze stopped on her face and he noted, almost angrily, that she looked peaceful.

_How dare she? How dare she be peaceful and content when it's her fault that my sister is laying in hospital! Just where in the HELL does she get off being peaceful and beautiful and relaxed while my family are worried about Becky!_

He sat a while longer before she finally began to stir.

_The waters getting cold,_ that was the first thought to enter her head as she slowly moved around in the water. She opened her eyes and let her eyes adjust to the light. Giving up she closed them again and settled back into her bath but a voice had her nearly jump out of her skin.

"Well, well. Look at that." His voice said, "Sleeping Beauty's finally awake."

She turned herself slightly so she could face him better. "Randy," she said breathlessly. "What are you doing here?"

Pushing himself off of the counter he made no effort to answer her question; instead he walked calmly to the towel rack and picked up a big fluffy towel, as she eyed him apprehensively.

Holding the towel out to her he stared her in the face, she took the end of it cautiously and the second she did he pulled it closer to him and pulled her with it.

"Get out of there and get dressed. I'll be in the kitchen," he said in almost a hiss. He stared at her a moment longer before moving out of the room.

As soon as she heard the door click into place she stood up and wrapped the towel around her. Stepping out of the bath and walking to the mirror she took from her hair the clip that had kept it from getting wet and it fell around her shoulders and down her back. She towelled herself dry but didn't hurry herself – uncertain of what was waiting for her in the kitchen.

He sat calmly at the table pouring himself a drink from the bottle he had taken from her drinks cabinet before sitting down. Downing it in one he poured another and waited for his best friend.

She took her time getting dressed but he didn't take his time drinking her alcohol.

"It's a little early to be drinking that much," she said when she finally entered.

He said nothing immediately but instead poured a drink for both of them. "Is that gonna stop you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Come on Randy, you know me better than that," she said sitting across from him and taking the glass in her hand. "How's Becky?"

He lay back on the chair and raised an eyebrow, "You care?"

"Of course I care!"

"Coulda fooled me, babe."

"That's not fair!"

He held a hand up to silence her. "There's something I wanna tell you."

"So tell me."

Pausing to gather his thoughts he took a sip from his glass. "Something's been wrong with me for a while, and I know you've noticed." She said nothing but he continued anyway, "We've had quite a few fights lately, usually with me flying off the handle and then apologising. But, last night, when I was sitting in hospital, again when I was lying in bed, I figured it out."

She stood up while taking a drink and leaned up against the sink, "What have you figured out?"

He stood as well. "I've figured out what my problem is." Walking slowly towards her he carried on speaking. "When I was engaged to Sam, it was there, with my family, it's there and at work,its there."

"Randy, what are you-?"

"I go to sleep, it's there," he spoke as if she hadn't, "I wake up, it's there." Stopping right in front of her he spoke gently, "I figured out what my problem is."

"What is it?"

He seemed to ignore the question, "I haven't been able to tell you. But I'm going to now. It's taken over everything."

"What has?" She asked confused, "What's it?"

"You," he said simply, almost as though he had expected her to work that bit out.

"What? How have I-"

"I can finally do it," he interrupted, "I can look you in the eyes and tell you exactly how I feel. Do you wanna know?"

She paused trying to read his expression but couldn't, he was guarding himself better than she had ever seen. "I don't know."

"Well I do. I want you to know how I feel."

"Ok. How do you feel Randy?"

He smiled, glad she asked, "When I look at you, when I stand this close to you, when I think back on the last few months, on everything going on in my life I realise…that I…I…" he faltered, unsure if he could actually do it before his resolve strengthened.

He brought a hand up to her face and traced her cheek bone, "right here, right now," his eyes hardened, "I can honestly tell you that I really, _really_ hate you!"

* * *

Hate her? He hates her! What do you think! I know there was not much happening in the first half of the chapter but it really needed to be in there for Randy to come to his realisation. I know this wasn't my longest ever but time has been something of a bitch these last few weeks. 

Let me know how you feel about this latest development in a review!

Love Ya! DollFace!

Ps, sorry to disappoint you, but we will see Sam again!


	19. Memories, Arguments and that Damn Smirk

I'm sorry that this has taken a while. But things have lightened up a bit now so I should be able to update more often. I really can't thank you enough for all your reviews. I know I gave you guys a bit of a shock with the ending of the last chapter but…I'm evil like that! I hope you enjoy this chapter because I had a really good time writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 19 : Memories, Arguments and that Damn Smirk.

* * *

**

_She paused trying to read his expression but couldn't, he was guarding himself better than she had ever seen. "I don't know."_

"_Well I do. I want you to know how I feel."_

"_Ok. How do you feel Randy?"_

_He smiled, glad she asked, "When I look at you, when I stand this close to you, when I think back on the last few months, on everything going on in my life I realise…that I…I…" he faltered, unsure if he could actually do it before his resolve strengthened._

_He brought a hand up to her face and traced her cheek bone, "right here, right now," his eyes hardened, "I can honestly tell you that I really, really hate you!"_

* * *

He watched as her eyes widened and her jaw slacked. They kept eye contact for a moment before she turned her head to the side her eyes closing as what felt like the longest silence ever continued. 

She had almost laughed when she first heard the words but, as she scoped the look in his eyes she knew… what he was saying was for real. Now she didn't know what to say.

Finally forcing her gaze back to his she swallowed, "You…you hate me?"

The look that she held had him unable to speak. Choosing instead to nod he watched her blink a few times before she nodded as well and tried to process the information – just as he did. Then without warning the memory of a day five years ago came crashing in on him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Sighing, he studied the building in front of him. There was nothing extraordinary about it; it looked a little banged up actually. But this was the place that was going to change him. It was going to teach him how to do what he wanted to do. Teach him how to wrestle, in the hopes of following in the footsteps of his father and his grandfather. Also, his mother was pretty vocal on hoping that this was what was going to make him grow up. She hadn't quite gotten over the AWOL incident yet.

Twenty minutes, countless forms and a bundle of nerves later he stood waiting for Dr Tom in the reception area and looked at old photographs that littered the walls.

"I'm telling you," a deep voice bragged to the people near him as he walked to where Randy was standing, "you should have heard that bitches southern accent when she was screaming for me."

"Screaming for mercy maybe," Randy muttered to himself as he looked the man over, the guy definitely could do with cutting back on the cookies.

However Randy's comment was spoken louder than he realised and the guy turned to look at him.

Mike, as Randy soon found out his name was, looked at him for a second before turning to the guy next to him, "Who the fucks the rookie?" When the other man shrugged he addressed his question to Randy. "Who are you?"

"Randy Orton."

"Orton?"

"Yeah. Randy Orton."

"So you're the wrestler's son then? We heard some idiot, riding daddy's coat tails was coming, and here you are."

Randy frowned at him but said nothing.

"Well, I'm Mike and just between you and me, you better not cross me punk."

He stared hard and muttered to himself again as the little group walked away, "Glad to meet you to. Fucking idiot."

"Who got on your bad side?" Tom Pritchard said coming from behind him.

"Oh er," he hesitated, that was not the best start imaginable to his day but there was nothing he could do about it. "It's no big deal. Just some guy saying something about me, 'riding daddy's coattails'."

"Sorry kid, I shoulda warned you, word got 'round that a next generation guy was coming and, well, some didn't take too kindly to it."

He nodded but couldn't help but hope that not everyone was that bad here.

His hope wasn't holding too much water for his first morning, after getting a briefing from Tom he was put with a group for basic warm-ups and Mike, who apparently had a big mouth and had told everyone who he was, was in his group.

Determined not to snap on his first day he kept quiet when the guy that Randy guessed to be 27 kept running his mouth.

The centre was big, there were a lot of people there training up but Randy felt like the only guy in the room when he went to catering. Trying hard to keep his head down he ignored a few shouted out comments about his family and sat alone at a table.

His ignorance was going well until a girl came up to his table, two guys following behind her. She looked at him for a moment before turning around and saying, "John, some guys at our usual spot."

Randy sat silently while the guy, that the British sounding girl had called John, came up and stared at him.

"Do we know him?"

"Er," Randy said, not wanting any more drama, "I'm done any way, I'll just go."

"Wait," John said quickly, "I haven't seen you before, you new?"

"Yeah it's my first day."

"What's your name?" the other guy asked.

He inwardly sighed and braced himself for a snarky comment, the type he'd been getting all day, "Randy Orton."

"Orton," the girl murmured. The two guys shared a look and nodded at each other. "Cowboy's son?"

"Yeah," he said quietly, "my dad was Cowboy Bob."

She eyed him with interest and the two guys spoke quietly. He sat, with her green eyes on him and felt even more uncomfortable than he had all day with the strange way she was looking at him.

"Smirk," she said eventually.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Smirk. We've been hearing rumours this past week about someone's son, I guess that's you, and pretty much everyone's already got you pegged as an arrogant, no-talent idiot."

John and the other guy who Randy found himself very intimidated by sat down at the table but continued to look up at the girl.

"So?" he asked confused.

"So," she explained, "I'm looking at you now and you look like you're about to cry, you keep with that attitude and the people here will eat you alive. You're gonna need to perfect a smirk if you wanna keep from getting you arse handed to you."

"She's right," John said.

"Uh, ok." He smirked but even that appeared uncomfortable.

"No, that won't work," she said shaking her head. "Oh I got it," she leaned over the table and he noticed briefly that her cleavage was right in his face before she started whispering in his ear.

His jaw dropped at what she had said and he suddenly felt as though the room had gotten 100 degrees hotter. He tried to speak but no sound came out.

"Oh for Gods sake, Orton, picture it."

"Oh believe me I am."

"Ok so I've done it and then walked away, leaving you satisfied – without even telling you my name. How do you feel?"

Suddenly he felt a smirk tugging his lips, the smirk that would melt female fans a few years down the line. The girl smiled, satisfied with her work and nodded, "I'm a genius," she said sitting down.

"You're a tease more like." The large man said smiling fondly, clearly having an inkling on what she had whispered. "Sorry kid, I haven't introduced myself, "I'm Dave Bautista, this joke here," he said pointing to John who protested with "Hey!", "is John Cena. And this little vixen here," he gestured to the woman but she interrupted him.

"I'm Jenni Sage. Oh, and that smirks really sexy."

"Thanks," he said shyly, some of his nervousness disappearing since they seemed to be being nice.

Jenni giggled, "He's blushing." She nodded, "Yeah, I like you."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

She broke eye contact with him and stepped around him. Lowering herself into her seat she swallowed again and took a moment to collect her composure.

Taking a deep breath and forcing her voice to stay flat she spoke, "Mind if I ask why?"

He turned at the tone in her voice and his eyes flared at the expressionless way she spoke. _Does this girl have **any **feelings?_ He didn't answer her question but instead asked on of his own. "Do you care?"

Her eyes snapped back to him and the voice that was emotionless moments ago was suddenly incredulous. "Care? You asking me if I… I don't know Randy. The bloke, who I've been calling my best friend for years, hates me. Why would I care about that?"

He sank down in the chair opposite her and sighed. This was definitely not how he saw today, and this conversation going. Then again, he had no plans to say he hated her until the words were already on his lips.

Not knowing what else to say he said something he had been reluctant to admit, "Becky hates me."

She laughed at that but was careful not to make eye contact again. "Wow," she said almost cheerfully, "You Orton's really are giving out the love these days aren't you?"

"She hates me because of you!"

She laughed loudly at that as well. Picking up the bottle of alcohol on the table she poured a large measure into her glass and slid the bottle over to him.

"I've gotta tell ya, Randy, I can't wait to hear how you justify that one."

His frown became more pronounced as he took the bottle. He hated the way she was acting, did she not care that minutes ago he told her he hated her?

Taking a sip from his glass he sighed, "She thinks you're a better sister than I am a brother."

"She told you this did she?"

"Yeah, she told me this morning."

"Oh good," she smiled.

"What?" he asked, eyebrows raised, "what the hells good about it?"

"It's good that she's awake. You didn't answer my question when I asked you if Becky was ok, but… now, I know she's awake. I can stop worrying."

"Worrying?" He scoffed, "Feeling guilty more like. After all, if you hadn't fucked up spectacularly she wouldn't be in hospital, would she?"

He smirked when she stayed quiet. He wasn't quite sure what game they were playing with each other but her going silent indicated that, at this moment, he was winning.

"Back to you being a terrible brother."

So much for winning. "I am not a terrible brother." He spoke slowly and said every word sharply. Not sure if he was trying to convince her, or himself.

Jenni noticeably rolled her eyes at that. "Okay, you're not a terrible brother. You're a fantastic brother," she said sarcastically. "A patron Saint of Brotherhood if you will, but, oh dear best friend of mine, you're not with her now. Are you?"

"I had to talk to you. Besides, me and Becky had a fight."

"I'm shocked," she stated, the sarcasm still strong.

"If you must know, the fight was about you."

"About me?"

"Yeah, a fight about you." He looked up at the ceiling as if looking towards the heavens, "Surprise, surprise. My little sister's in the hospital but somehow, my best friend is still the centre of my universe. Funnily enough," he said looking back at her, "You're the reason she was in there in the first place. It was your fault."

She tossed back the rest of her drink and swallowed thickly as he stared at her mercilessly. "I'm flattered," she said eventually. He raised an eyebrow and she continued, "I'm all you're thinking about while you're baby sisters in the hospital. Oh I'm sorry Randy you were saying something about being a good brother."

Clenching his jaw he said, "I'm glad I'm flattering you."

"Oh good," she said cheerfully, "I'm flattered and you're glad. Isn't this visit working out nicely?"

"It's great."

"Get out," she said suddenly, catching him off guard.

"What?" he spluttered.

"I said get out."

"Why?"

"Why?" she mocked, "Randy, don't act stupid, it's really not attractive. You came here and told me you hate me. In light of that babe, your open offer to drop by is no longer working, get out."

"No," he said forcefully, "I'm not going anywhere. I want to talk to you."

"Well I want you to get out."

"Tough! The only way you're getting me out of here right now is by force and frankly Jenni," he smirked again, "I'm a hell of a lot stronger than you."

"Yes you are," she admitted and seemed to resign herself to him being there before asking cattily, "that reminds me, you been taking steroids again?"

He glared at her, "I dunno babe, but since we're near the subject I wanted to ask you, your tits are looking a bit bigger these days, did you get 'em done again?"

"No I did not!"

"No?" He said faking surprise before hitting the subject that women world wide hate, "Oh I guess you must have just gained weight then."

"You son of a –,"

Her insult was cut off by Randy's phone emitting its ring tone. Digging through his pocket he heard Jenni grumbling some choice words and looked up to smirk at her before dropping his eyes back to the screen.

_Sam_

Uh oh.

His heart began racing a mile a minute and he quickly looked back to Jennifer, worried that she might have seen it then start getting suspicious. But it was ridiculous; she was on the other side of the table and couldn't possibly see the name on display.

"Are you gonna answer that bloody thing?" she snapped annoyed.

He thought for a second before shaking his head and placing the phone down on the table, happy to antagonise her a little more.

Too much though, because before he could make any move to stop her she had reached over and picked it up from in front of him.

Staring at the display her jaw dropped a little and she looked directly into the eyes of the man before her but he looked away, a guilty expression stretching across his handsome face. Then the ringing stopped.

Flipping the lid down to answer the call she held the phone to her ear, not saying anything, just listening.

"_Randy? Are you there? It's me baby. Are you there? I've been trying to get hold of you all day. I wanted to tell you what an amazing night I had last night, and we both know you enjoyed it,"_ Sam paused as she laughed, _"Randy, why aren't you saying anything?"_

Jenni cut the call off and placed the phone back on the table. She stared at him and waited patiently for him to speak. Finally, after an uncomfortable minute that seemed much longer than it actually was, he did.

"What did she say?"

She stood up from the table. "Oh Randy," she said imitating the voice of his ex fiancé surprisingly well. "I'm so amazing, you're so amazing. Last night was oh so amazing."

"I didn't –"

"Why aren't you saying anything Randy?" she said continuing in her imitation. "Why Randy, why? Just because I'm a possessive and needy little bitch that you wasted a ridiculous amount of time with? Is that why Randy?"

"I never meant for you to –"

"Are you a selfish wanker Randy?" She carried on, "Are you so pathetic and self-serving that when your sister was in the hospital you were more concerned about getting your useless arse laid?"

"Jenni, I can explain if you just –"

"And are you so _desperate_ that you would screw around with-"

"With who?" He burst angrily, standing up also. "With the woman I was gonna marry until you fucked it all up?"

"Me? How the hell did I fuck up your engagement to that whiny little bitch?"

"Whiny little bitch? It's all coming out now isn't it, babe?"

"Oh come on Randy, apparently you hate me and I gotta say…I'm really not liking you too much right now so, if nothing else, let's be honest with each other. For once."

"If that's what you want."

"You didn't answer my question, how did I fuck up your engagement?"

"It's not important," he dismissed.

"Yes it is. I wanna know how I ruined your engagement."

"Well I don't wanna tell you!"

"Tough! You're gonna tell me and you're gonna tell me now!"

"Yeah because it's always about you isn't it?"

"You're the one who makes it about me!"

"I can't help it!"

"What the hell do you mean you can't help it?"

"Because it's always there! Every damn minute of every damn day! What do you think this is all about, Jenni? I can't stop it and I hate that I can't!" He exclaimed on the verge of being hysterical. "It doesn't matter what I'm doing I can't get it out of my head!"

"Can't get what out of your head?"

"All the damn time!"

"Are you ever gonna answer one of my questions?" When he said nothing she span around and began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

She ignored him and continued heading towards the front door.

"Jenni?" He called and she ignored him again. To stop her he grabbed hold of her arm tightly and spun her back around. Pushing her against the wall, he flinched as he heard her head snap back and hit it but all other emotion was over-riding and guilt he felt right now.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Outside," she said sharply, trying to get her arm free. Not that she could, he had it tightly enclosed but to be sure she couldn't get away he took hold of her other arm as well and leaned into her completely trapping her between him and the wall.

"Why are you going out all of a sudden?"

"Because you're shouting about stuff that doesn't make sense and it's giving me a headache." She panted angrily, her chest rising and falling against his. "Let go, you're hurting my arm."

He loosened his grip slightly but not enough for her to be able to get away.

"Fine," he huffed, "You want something that makes sense? You want me to make things clear? Ok. I fucked Sam."

"I gathered that!"

"Would you let me finish?" She went quiet so he continued, but spoke much softer than before. "I did something stupid, but it's all connected. Last night, what happened with Sam, it was because of you."

"You're blaming me for-"

"Jenni, let me finish. We had a fight yesterday and then when Becky woke up me an her had a fight about you and I just got so…" he let out a ragged breath, "oh God I dunno I was, messed up I guess. I ran into her at the park, I didn't seek her out or anything if that's what you think. Well, we got talking and one thing led to another…you know how it goes. Then, later on, I was lying in the bed and I felt sick, I couldn't believe I had done it again."

"Done what again?" Jenni asked hesitantly.

"Used her," he said simply. When she frowned he elaborated, "Used her to stop thinking. I did it last night and I did towards the end of our relationship, even longer than that, maybe."

"Stop thinking? Stop thinking about what?"

"About you," he said so softly that if they weren't standing so close she wouldn't have heard him.

Silence followed his words and he looked directly in her eyes. She was confused, that was obvious. She truly didn't understand what he meant. He opened his mouth to speak the words but in that instant his voice seemed to leave him.

He saw that she was about to speak but much like him, she seemed unable to as well.

Not knowing what else to do he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. He began to pull away but stopped, he could smell the bath that he had interrupted all over her skin. He leaned back down and kissed her softly again. He lingered for a second before he lowered a kiss to her jaw line. Lightly kissing all over it. Moving down to her neck he peppered kissed along her shoulder, across her collarbone and to her other shoulder.

Hearing a whimper from her he pulled back and again looked her in the eye. There were a hundred unanswered questions in them but there was something else, something he hadn't ever seen from her before. He stopped all contemplating as their lips hit each other. He wasn't sure whether he had closed the gap or whether she had but right now he couldn't care less.

The gentleness he had shown to her quickly disappeared as an animalistic passion coursed through both of them and as they kissed wildly they pulled at each others clothes.

They moved from the hall, bumping and crashing into anything and everything but she didn't seem aware of any damage to her possessions as his hands moved up and down her body, pulling her closer to him than she had ever been as she finally discarded his final piece of clothing.

Somewhere in the middle of the trashing of her apartment she huskily murmured into his ear, "Is this your way of showing me how much you hate me?"

"No, babe," he said with a huskiness that rivalled her own and a smirk, reminiscent of their first meeting, "it's me showing you how much I love you."

* * *

They finally did it! What do you think? Are you happy about the way it went down? Are you not happy? I'd love for you to tell me! But I must warn you, the drama is just getting started! 

Love Ya! DollFace!


	20. Aftermath, Raw and Persona's

_Note at the end._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Aftermath, Raw and Persona's.**

**

* * *

**

"Screw you, Orton."

"Come on, Jenni," He groaned. "Make me some pancakes."

"No, it'd mean getting up." Turning her back to him she mumbled. "I'm exhausted, I'm not getting up."

"Well that's understandable," Randy Orton smirked, though she couldn't see it. "I wore you out last night and let's face it…who would want to leave a bed with a naked Legend Killer in it?"

Jennifer turned to head to him, looking ready to comment so he shut her up by kissing her lightly, a kiss she forcefully returned. Needing air he pulled back from her and softly stroked her face, a small smile gracing him.

"What are you smiling at, babe?"

His smile widened and he ran his index finger over her lips. "The naked Diva in bed with me."

"You're a lucky man."

His hand slid under the covers, snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "A _very _lucky man." Loosing himself in her kiss he was taken by surprise when he found himself trapped underneath her body.

"You in the mood for a good morning, babe?"

He bit back a moan as she murmured and somehow choked out, "Always am." She giggled and slowly captured his lips again and this time he couldn't withhold a moan.

Just as his hands were sliding down her back something terrible happened.

The bedroom door slammed and he woke up.

He squinted groggily at the light for a moment before his eyes adjusted and he saw Jenni shuffling around the room. He tried to lift his head to see her better but quickly decided that his head wanted to remain where it was.

"Oh God," he groaned, "My head is killing me."

She didn't even glance up at him but she spoke. "Well you better get over it pretty damn quickly," she said crisply while throwing things into a bag. "We need to get on the road in less than two hours. I know you're little trip to me wasn't planned so I'm guessing that you didn't bring your work stuff with you but it doesn't matter. You've got plenty of stuff here that'll have to do you."

In confusion he forced himself to sit up and stared at her, knowing she would feel his eyes on her he waited for her to turn around but she didn't, she carried on picking things up and he quickly realized what she was picking up. Shattered remnants of the night before.

"Go take a shower, I've got headache tablets and stuff so you should be alright by the time we hit the road. Oh and there's plenty of coffee. You'll be fine."

Without another word she left the room leaving Randy laying there, completely bemused, completely confused, a little angry, a little hurt and with a feeling that the day had no intentions of getting better.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower Randy stood toweling himself off and thinking far more than his headache permitted.

_Ok Orton, let's think this one through properly. You and you're best friend - who you've fallen madly in love with but have treated like crap - spend the night having amazing sex and the next morning she doesn't even look at you and when she talks to you she doesn't mention it. That's not good in anyone's book. Fuck, my head really hurts._

Deciding that his headache took precedence over anything right now he quickly changed into some comfy traveling clothes and walked into the main part of the apartment.

"Place doesn't look so bad," he mused to himself. If he hadn't been there himself he wouldn't have known that the events of last night had even taken place. Jennifer had clearly been very quick about erasing the evidence. And for some reason that hurt. _Oh Jesus, Orton, have you become so much of a pussy that a tidy room hurts your feeling now? You've got issues!_

Walking cautiously into the kitchen he nervously wondered what he was going to say to her. Should he bring up last night? He had to; they were best friends, possibly even more. To ignore a pink elephant like that would be stupid, plus, he really didn't want to ignore it.

"Jenni," he said exhaling a breath, however before he could even begin to say more she spoke hurriedly and continued to avoid his eyes.

"It'll be all go when we get to the arena. It looks like they've pulled the plug on John. Jill called first thing and from the sounds of it the guys who got to the hotel last night seem to thing Dave's MRI didn't go well. They reckon new Champ for SmackDown.

"Wait, back up a second, babe. What do you mean…they pulled the plug on John? And are you gonna look at me at some point?"

"Edge won the title last night." She said still not turning to him and forcibly ignoring that he had walked so close they were almost touching, "they did the money in the bank angle. After the chamber match was over Adam and Amy came in; spear, 1…2…3. Makes sense really, fans just don't wanna know John right now."

"Oh right. And you said Dave's out?"

"The boys seem to think so."

"Damn, there goes my main event. Jesus, the guy couldn't wait a few more months before getting all messed up? Selfish ass!"

She turned at that. "Are you kidding me? One of your friends could have a damn serious injury here and the first thing you can think about is Wrestlemania?" She leveled him with a cool glare. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

He gave her a smile. "You wouldn't turn around. Had to get you to look at me somehow."

"What?"

"Now that we've established eye contact, are we going to talk about what happened last night?"

She seemed surprised that he had mentioned it but her eyes quickly went cold. "Nothing to talk about."

_Ouch, that hurt. _"Yes, we do."

"Look, Orton. I'm sorry, ok? Last night I said some things that were out of order but it's just been a real crazy few days. With everything with Becky and finding out about you and Sam…add that with you telling me what you think of me I just-"

"Wait a sec," he said, taking hold of her arm. "What do you mean what I think of you?"

"You told me you hate me," she replied quietly, apparently more affected by the words than she had been willing to show the night before.

"Well I didn't mean it!" He exclaimed, almost sounding like a desperate man. "You were right, things got crazy. Becky is in hospital and she's mad at me. The whole Sam thing. I don't even wanna think about how many messages are on my phone from her right now. And you, I just got… I know it didn't sound good but I was just… I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Why else would you have said it?"

He tried to think quickly, but he knew he would be lying to her. In a way, he did hate her just not in the way she was imagining. He hated that she was his best friend, because that's not how he wanted her. He hated that he was so close to her but couldn't have her. He hated that he was so ridiculously in love with her that he couldn't stop thinking about her. He hated that, deep down inside, he knew she didn't feel the same.

He hated her, because he loved her.

The admission to himself was more than he could take. "It's not what you think," he said lamely.

She laughed, but there was no humor in it. "Not what I think? You told me you hate me, how many ways are there to see that? Huh, Randy? Tell me! Tell me how it's not what I think!"

The anger in her voice and the pleading look on her face made his voice catch in his throat. The only thing he found himself say was the thing he had been hiding behind for so long.

"You're my best friend."

She stared at him a few seconds longer before looking down at the floor. At a complete loss Randy just stood in front of her and waited for her next move and quickly it came. She looked back up at him and her face looked broken but her voice was steady.

"No. I'm not you're best friend. We're not friends. I not sure I even know you."

He stood unaware of if he was even breathing and watched as she gathered her things before quickly leaving her apartment without another word.

* * *

He didn't know how he did anything all day. He barely heard the guys discussing Dave and his injury. He hardly noticed that Matt Hardy sat down and ate lunch with him, lunch he didn't even remember eating. And, if asked, couldn't tell you how his match with Beniot went, what moves he hit, how the crowd responded or if he even won or not. The only thing he was aware of was an ache…one worse than when he broke his foot, he mangled shoulder or the broken ankle he suffered as a kid.

Numbly walking into his hotel room he sat down on the bed and stared at his feet. Slowly he pulled out his phone and wondered who to even call. He was lonely but didn't want to be around anyone. He wanted to talk to someone but not be preached at. Canceling 15 new messages from Samantha he clicked through his phone book before hitting cancel.

Without even changing he lay down on the bed and unconsciously curled himself into the fetal position. No one could help him and right now he felt like the only guy in the world. There was nothing but him and his aching heart.

* * *

The next day proved a real challenge. The SmackDown taping was all over the place because of Dave's injury, and subsequent vacating of the title. People were running crazy backstage trying to get everything ready and people were panicked that Kurt's flight was going to be late; as it happened he only arrived twenty minutes before going on.

While everyone and their mother was getting crazy Randy allowed himself a minute of quiet by going to catering, which thankfully was empty. Idly he picked up a ham sandwich and sat down running a hand over his head, in an attempt to clear his mind of thoughts.

Unfortunately he hadn't been seated more than thirty seconds when a high pitched, screech like voice cut threw the air.

"You asshole!"

"Melina," he said flatly without even looking up. "Not to be unsociable but I really don't want company right now."

"What the hell happened? What did you do? I swear to God, Orton, I don't want to have to kick your sorry ass but I will if I have to!"

"Have I ever told you how much I enjoy our little chats?"

"I mean it, Orton. What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything," he protested, not even asking who she was referring to. "What did she say to you?"

"She just said that you guys weren't friends anymore." Apparently Melina registered the anguish on the young mans face because her voice softened considerably. "What happened?"

"We had a fight." He said simply. "We had a fight, we had sex, had another semi-fight and then a … parting of ways."

Had he looked up at her he would have seen her jaw slacked and her eyes bulging in surprise.

"You had sex?"

"Yeah," he suddenly laughed even though happiness was the last thing he was feeling. "Somewhere in there I think I told her I love her as well but…I think she just thought I had drunk too much."

"You told her you love her?"

"Yeah, I also told her I hate her, you know me, Mr. Mixed Messages."

"You told her you hate her?"

He finally looked up at her, "You know, if your wrestling career doesn't work out you should consider becoming a parrot. You're really good at repeating the crap other people say."

"Randy, why did you tell her? Why would you tell her you love her?"

Eyes wide he pointed at her. "You told me too. You did, John did, and my mom did. Christ, everyone said I should!"

"Yes but not in the middle of a fight." She said as though stating the obvious. "You had to find the right time. Between shouting and sex is NOT the right time."

"Gee thanks Melina." He sneered sarcastically. "I never would have guessed that if you hadn't told me. I'll be sure to remember that for next time."

He sat back in his chair wanting nothing more than for her to go away. It was strange in a way, last night he wanted so badly to talk to someone but right now, he was craving his own company.

"Next time? Orton, you might not have a next time. Jennifer's leaving."

"WHAT!"

Suddenly looking as though she had said something she shouldn't she tried to backtrack.

"Um, well…not leaving exactly…she's just, uh…oh crap!"

"Melina," he implored, standing quickly, coming around the table and gripping her arms. "What's going on?"

"Randy…look I'm not even supposed to know. It's being kept quiet-,"

He cut her off and gripped her tighter, "Melina," he said sharply, "Why is Jenni leaving?"

She stared for a second; apparently trying to work out if there was any getting out of it before sighing. "She's not leaving the company or the business or anything like that but she's leaving SmackDown."

"Why?" He asked at a loss. "When did this happen?"

"Stephanie mentioned it to her a while ago. She said she didn't want to at first but just before Armageddon Steph asked her again and told her to think about it. She did and called her this morning. She's joining Raw at the Royal Rumble."

He was in shock. Jennifer was soon leaving SmackDown, moving to Raw…and she hadn't told him a damn thing about it.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"I told you, Stephanie did want her telling anybody."

"I'm not just 'anybody' though. How do you know?" He asked exasperated, his emotions all over the place.

"I overheard her on the phone to Adam yesterday. So, I asked her and she told me."

"Adam knows?"

"Yes. John told him."

"Fuck! Was I the last person to know! I'm supposed to be her best friend."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you though?"

* * *

Randy was angry. No, that was an understatement. He was incensed. Furious. Seething. How could it be true? Jennifer was leaving. It wasn't possible.

However the more he thought about it the more it made sense. She had done SmackDown. It made perfect sense for her to move to Raw. She could get back mixed up in the Women's Division, something she had been more or less out of for a while. If she went to Raw she could once again mix it up with Trish, Victoria, Lita. Maybe start a feud with Mickie James. A new start on Raw. The only problem he could find with her leaving SmackDown was that she was leaving him.

If he even still had her.

* * *

"Mom, really I'm fine. I'm just calling to see if Becky's ok."

"_She'll be ok. We're bringing her home tomorrow. But really Randy, you sound terrible."_

"Thanks for that, you really cheered me up."

"_Look, Randy, I'm just trying to-,"_

"Sorry, I've got to go. I'll call you in a couple of days."

"_Randy-,"_

He didn't hear what she was about to say as he flipped down the screen of his phone. Pacing the room he considered his options. He could stay here and bitch and moan at the bedspread. Or he could bang down Jenni's door until she decided to talk to him.

Staring at the duvet he made his decision. "Might as well fight with something that can fight back."

* * *

"I have a confession to make," Melina said quite timidly.

Jennifer, who was busily packing her suitcase ready for the next morning didn't even acknowledge that her friend had spoken but Mel didn't take it as the snub and 'get the hell out of here' that Jennifer intended it as. She may consider Melina one of her best friends but over the last few days the beautiful Latina had been annoying the hell out of her.

"I told Randy that you're leaving."

Jenni froze her movements but stayed quiet for a moment. Slowly turning her head to face the older woman she murmured, "What?"

"I didn't mean too." Melina said quickly, "I just kind of…came out."

"How did it just come out?"

"Well I was talking to him in Catering-,"

"Why where you talking to Orton? You don't like him."

"We're not the best of friends but I don't dislike him."

"Really, Mel? Because you've been doing a good job of calling him every name under the sun the past couple of days."

"That was before I knew what happened!"

"What do you mean, what happened?" Suddenly standing straight she looked almost afraid, "What's he said?"

Before Melina could answer there was a loud knock at the door. Angrily Jennifer walked over and flung it open. "What?"

"Good to see you too, babe." Randy said cockily, registering the shock on her face he walked past her and onto the room. "Melina," he greeted with a nod."

"Randy, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here." Mel said trying to avoid any kind of confrontation.

"No he shouldn't," Jennifer agreed, turning to her former friend. "But I've got this feeling that the Legend killer isn't leaving until he's said his piece. Am I right, Orton?"

He smirked at her and for a moment was reminded that she truly did know him better than anyone. She knew from the second he walked in here that he was hiding behind the Legend Killer persona. He wasn't willing to let her know how hurt he was, or how angry. And by calling him by his nickname he sensed that she was willing to play along with his game.

Probably because she was playing the same one.

"It's ok Mel," Jenni said, still eyeing Randy. "You can go. I had a feeling this was coming either way."

Melina quietly excused herself and left the two alone to talk.

"Is this gonna be one of those heart to heart conversations, Orton?"

"No," he said quickly, "I don't think I could stomach for one of them."

"So what then? General chit chat? Talk about the weather? Basketball?"

Oh yeah, she was playing the game alright. She was allowing him to be the Legend Killer and in return her English Vixen character was making itself present in her mocking tone.

"Please," he scoffed, "you couldn't talk about basketball if you life depended on it. We're gonna talk about us."

"There is no us," Jennifer said evenly, her gaze never wavering.

He smirked at that and gently sat down on the edge of the bed. "That's funny, sweetheart. Because I've got the memory of you screaming my name to prove you _very_ wrong."

* * *

If anyone is still interested in this story I applaud you because I know that I have terribly neglected it. I've had a string of personal problems, technical problems and a bunch of other crap that I really will not bore you with. But I will admit to this; this chapter SUCKED! I'm honest enough to admit that and while I have probably rewritten this thing about ten times and changed the direction of it twenty I just couldn't make it fully click. I'm trying to do better and now have a full idea where this story will go, I think ther is 3 maybe 4 chapter left (and a possible sequel left, but that's another matter). I just want to say thank you for the support and thank you for sticking with me.

Love Ya!


End file.
